MY BEAUTIFUL ROMANCE
by VRENDA-SAN
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros l
1. Shindo Shuichi

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 1 : Shindo Shuichi

Hace tanto pero tanto calor que cada poro de mi piel está sudando. Hemos estado viajando por mas de 6 horas bajo este intenso sol. Desde que salimos de casa, Yuki no ha dejado de ejecutar los pedidos del Shogun. No sé cuantos días mas vamos a estar viajando de esta manera. Deseo regresar cuanto antes a nuestro hogar en Kyoto. Estoy harto de este estúpido carruaje.

"Shuichi, espérame aquí y POR FAVOR, no vayas a bajar".

Aún no entiendo su sobre protección. Desde que nos casamos (ya hace unos 5 años y medio), no permite que salga o camine solo por los alrededores de la casa. Sé que el puesto que ocupa es importante pero también necesito mi libertad, un poco de aire.

Sé perfectamente que cuando estoy con Yuki es como estar en el paraíso. Estar entre sus brazos, ver el cielo tan hermoso. Para mi es como volver a nacer y no dejar de hacerlo porque él es quien me da ese aliento de vida. Lo amo tanto.

"Ahh! me olvidaba de algo...estaré de regreso en el carruaje en dos horas como mucho".

Piensa a caso que me quedaré sentado con este calor y con esta ropa por dos MALDITAS horas?. Creo que el calor le afectó un poco el cerebro a mi amorcito.

"Yuki...no estarás hablando en serio...tengo mucho calor y deseo bajar y estirar un poco las piernas...sii?".

Yuki volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, parece que no le gustó la idea. "Shu...que parte de NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS NO ENTENDISTE?". Me asustó un poco su actitud. No dije nada y asentí con la cabeza. "Sin embargo, puedo hacer una excepción esta vez...Kasuka, Yimasashi y Kyota...acompañen a Shindo-san a dar una vuelta y los quiero de regreso antes que vuelva...entendido?".

Yuki siempre me hace feliz. No pude contener mi alegría (como siempre) y lo abracé. "Muchas gracias Yuki...no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco". Yuki acarició mi espalda y le dió un beso suave y tierno a mi mejilla. "Sé que he estado muy nervioso y te he descuidado mucho amor, te juro que esta será la última revisión que hago y regresaremos a Kyoto para tu cumpleaños".

Le di otro abrazo y así lo deje ir.

"Bueno señores...esta vez deseo ir por las calles mas concurridas de este pueblo". Los guardianes de Yuki eran altos, mucho más altos que mi esposo. Eso no quiere decir que no sepa pelear. Yuki fue Samurai del Shogun, su predilecto. Peleó por muchos años y conquistó muchas tierras. El Shogun lo trata como si fuera su propio hijo, es por eso que le dio el puesto que tiene actualmente...Procurador de sus tierras.

Tan pronto llegamos a la primera calle, vimos que estaba desolada.

"Señor...preferiría que regresara al carruaje y se quedara allí, no me gusta nada esta lugar". A más altos, mas miedosos. Que tiene de malo un día con mucho sol a las 10 de la mañana, y que las calles estén desiertas como un cementerio?

"No seas miedoso que ya me estás contagiando...caminemos un poco mas, seguro estamos a las afueras de la ciudad". Después de media hora de caminata, me di con la sorpresa que no había nadie, que estaba desolado, que no había ni un alma (ESO ESPERO!).

"Shindo-san...quiera o no quiera mi señor...vamos a tener que regresar, yo estoy a cargo de su seguridad". Si no fuera porque Yuki le dio eso que él dice, ya lo hubiera matado con mi Kumagoro Beam. "Está bien Kasuka...estoy un poco cansado y creo que ya va hacer hora de regresar".

Mientras volvíamos escuchamos unos sollozos que venían de una casa. Yimasashi y Kyota fueron a ver por los alrededores. Kasuka se quedo conmigo lejos de la casa. Cuando regresaron tenían una cara de espanto como si hubieran visto.. "Muertos...todos aqui están muertos Kasuka...tenemos que salir de aquí...quieren matar a todos los que están de lado del Shogun". Di un paso hacia atrás...piensan matar al Shogun y si matan al Shogun...pueden hacerlo con...

"Como lo sabes Kyota?". Él sacó un papel con claves de samurais fugitivos. Ya se había escuchado de esto. Que hay personas que desean derrocar a nuestro señor, pero no sabía que esto iba a llegar. "Todo está escrito aquí...Yuki-sama puede comprobarlo, las antiguas claves son su fuerte, el las creo"

"Yimasashi...lleva a Shindo-san al carruaje, y si puedes llévatelo sobre tus hombros, utiliza los árboles, haz lo que sea para que no te alcancen, sé que están por aquí...los siento". Antes que pudiera replicar Yimasashi me levantó sobre sus brazos y subió a unos árboles cerca a la casa. "No te detengas hasta que Yuki-sama los vea".

"Kasuka...kasuka...date prisa". Kyota corrió por detrás de la casa y Kasuka lo siguió.

Mientras pasábamos por los árboles, escuché que los sollozos eran más fuertes. De pronto vi algo que me dejó helado. "Yimasashi...bájame, no me puedes llevar donde Yuki...mira!".

Yimasashi se detuvo y vimos ambos el horror de una masacre. Dos cuerpos sostenidos por unos palos estaban mirando al sol, la sangre ya negra por el calor y los buitres comiendo lo que quedaba de la piel de la cara y los brazos. Pero lo que rompió mi corazón en dos fue ver a un pequeño niño llorando amargamente frente a estos cuerpos y en sus brazos otro niño, aún más pequeño.

"Por Kami-sama, no podemos dejar a los niños con ellos...morirán como ellos". Yimasashi no se movía. No se percató que lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, que mi corazón estaba siendo destrozado por ese dolor tan grande. "No creo que sea prudente". Traté de zafarme de él, pero no podía." Al diablo la prudencia, esos niños van a MORIR, no entiendes?...pueden matarlos como lo hicieron con sus padres". Yimasashi bajó del árbol. Miró si era seguro y me dejó de pie cerca a una piedra. "No se mueva Shindo-san, voy a recoger a los niños y me los llevo con usted al carruaje".

Yimasashi corrió, tomó a los niños, me levantó nuevamente y en menos de 8 minutos llegamos al carruaje.

Al minuto, saqué agua y comida, ropas frescas y preparé una cama pequeña en el carruaje para los niños. Ambos estaban llenos de sangre y con muchas heridas. El bebé estaba deshidratado, el mayor lloraba mucho y parecía que no había comida en días.

Kasuka y Kyota llegaron a los 10 minutos. Vieron a los niños y me ayudaron (porque los obligué) a lavarlos en el río. El mayor no quería soltar al menor y lo único que hicimos fue bañarlos a ambos.

Darles de comer y hacer que durmieran no fue tan difícil pero yo estaba exhausto. Dejé abierta la puerta del carruaje y me recosté cerca de los niños. Ambos se veían tan lindos en sus nuevas ropitas (son mias pero no son tan grandes). Al mayor le acaricié los cabellos marrones antes que durmiera. Sus ojos azules eran como el mar, tan claros y profundos, sus piel bronceada por el sol tenía heridas y sus manos estaban tan altratadas, como si hubiera trabajado la tierra. Aproximadamente debe tener 4 a 5 años de edad y aún no lo he escuchado hablar. Debe tene miedo. Yo lo tendría en su lugar.

Mientras que el pequeñin era una monada de bebé. Sus ojos eran como los mios, violetas claros y sus cabellos marrones eran tan suaves como los de su hermano. Creo que son hermanos porque se parecen tanto. Sus manitas no estaban tan maltratadas porque era un bebé y por darle alguna edad, creo que tiene 4 meses comparando con los otros bebés de mi familia. 

El mayor dejó, por el cansancio, al bebé en mi brazos y yo lo guardé cuidadosamente entre los míos, junto a mi pecho mientras yo también cerraba mis ojos.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Todos muertos Yuki-sama"

"Todo indica que ya empieza"

Mmmhmm. Escuché voces y parece que son los guardias con Yuki. Estiré un brazo y vi si el otro niño estaba bien y lo noté durmiendo tranquilo. El bebé seguía durmiendo. Pobre.

"No creo que llegue esto hasta el Shogun"

"No lo crees Kyota?...a tus 23 años no sabes lo que pasa?...francamente"

Shogun?...que pasa?

"Kasuka...no es tiempo de esto...no quiero que él lo sepa...entendieron?"

Saber...no saber que?. Me levanté un poco y el bebé empezó a llorar. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y su hermano se asustó también.

"Él está bien...sólo que no SÉ LO QUE QUIERE". El bebé seguía llorando, su boquita abierta y su carita toda roja. Lo acune contra mi pecho. Y ni con eso se conformaba.

"Shuichi...que ruido es ese?" Yuki estaba en la puerta del carruaje, con una cara de asombro, pocos amigos y de querer matar a alguien.

"Es que yo..yo.. Yuki". Yuki levantó la mano y guardé silencio.

"Shu...se que es el ruido de un bebe...no soy tan tonto para no darme cuenta pero...que hace un niño y un bebe en nuestro carruaje?". Bueno, creo que le tengo que contar.

"Y así fue Yuki". Yuki me miraba incrédulo y miraba al niño y luego al bebé que seguía llorando. "Es muy noble de tu parte Shu pero crees que podrás tener a estos niños?...no son juguetes Shu". Puse al bebé en mi hombro y el otro niño jugaba con el para tratar de animarlo a que se calle.

"Ya sé que no son juguetes amor...eso ya lo sé, sólo que...". De pronto el bebé dejo de llorar. Su hermano le había dado una bolita de miel y lo estaba lamiendo. Estaba con hambre.

"Sólo que?...Shu!...tu sabes que...". No pude contener las lágrimas y dejé al bebé con su hermano, salí del carruaje y me quedé mirando el río por unos minutos.

"No me gusta verte llorar...te lo prometí o no?...que cuando nos casáramos ibas a sonreír siempre y que nunca ibas a llorar nuevamente". Me dejé recostar sobre su pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y sentí como el viento me ayudaba a aminorar mi pena.

"Yuki!...se que tu deseas algo, tener algo tuyo...y se que nunca me lo vas a pedir ni me lo vas a decir. Se que me amas demasiado para pedírmelo pero se que lo deseas tanto como yo". Con una de sus manos me tomó por la cintura y me colocó frente a él. "No Shu!...olvida eso...tu eres lo único que quiero en la vida, eres todo para mi...me sacaste de la oscuridad en la que vivía...no necesito nada mas". Me alejé de él. Sé que es verdad todo lo que me dijo pero...

"Yuki...la verdad es que...". Con una mano cubrió mis labios. "No lo digas...no lo digas". Eso me enfureció. No tiene porque ocultarme lo que siente, no tiene porque. "Tengo que decirlo es la verdad...Yo...no te puedo dar un hijo!".

Yuki bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Yo lo tomé de las manos y con eso me abrazó. "Cuando me casé contigo Shu, acepté todo, lo bueno y lo malo, la salud y la enfermedad, el honor y el desprecio y hasta lo que nunca podríamos tener...todo eso lo acepté contigo, no necesito mas...no necesitamos mas amor". Yuki...

"Sé que tu corazón ansía tener un hijo, tuyo, de tu sangre. A quien le puedas enseñar a leer, a pelear con la espada, a amarnos y respetarnos, a ser como tu. Nunca me di cuenta que había sido un egoísta, al haberte quitado la posibilidad de ser padre".

"Shuichi!...nunca dije que quería tener un hijo...yo". Ya no digas más Yuki...

"No mientas Yuki. Te escuché unas semanas antes de nuestra boda. Hablaste con el mismo Shogun. El te dijo que estaba feliz por ambos pero que no había ni iba a haber nadie quien siguiera tu linaje...tu te quedaste de pie y luego las lágrimas rodaron por tus mejillas. Le dijiste al Shogun que amarías tenerlo pero nunca arriesgarías a perderme por un niño que no sea concebido de mi vientre...DI AHORA QUE NO LO DIJISTE". Mis lágrimas no dejaban que viera bien y mi cabeza seguía recordando ese episodio tan amargo en mi vida. No puedo hacerlo..darle un hijo.

"Lo dije...es verdad...yo deseaba tener un hijo pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que ese sueño tenía que morir por ti. Ese sueño no era real, pero tu Shu..". Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente, "eres real, parte de mi mundo, ese niño no existe. Te amo a ti, lo sabes". Caí de rodillas junto con él y mi pena. Todo tan grande y tan pesado.

"Si tan sólo pudiera darte uno...un bebé tan hermoso, que tuviera tus ojos color ambar, tus labios, tan perfectos, que sea tan valiente. Me sentiría orgulloso de él, como lo estoy contigo". Oculté mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro y mis lágrimas no dejaban de rodar. "Quiero que nazca algo de mi, quiero darte eso...pero...no...puedo". Lloré, como cuando mi madre y padre murieron. Como en el día en que nos casamos, como ahora al recordar mi frustración. "Nunca seremos padres".

Yuki me levantó y me cargó hasta el carruaje. Me senté en los asientos y vi que los niños estaban durmiendo. Acaricié sus cabellos y sus pequeñas manos. Ambos son tan lindos y tan indefensos y tan... "Nuestros...estos niños van a ser nuestros". Miré a Yuki. él estaba en la puerta mirándolos y su mirada no era la fría mirada que suele dar cuando está pensando algo sino era un mirada dulce y paternal...no puede ser...yo...seré... "Yuki...no estarás diciendo esto en serio amor". Limpié mis lagrimas y vi que el se sentó junto a mi. Tomó mis manos y me dio un beso. "No dudes de mi amor...estos niños serán nuestros hijos ahora. No hay padres ni familiares. Al parecer todos en este pueblo están muertos y al ser así, los reclamo como míos. Ahora son Uesugi y son de mi sangre y de mi carne..", Me dio otro beso y colocó una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, "...y aquí se formaron y los diste a luz y me los entregaste, a cada uno, sobre mis brazos...", Mis lágrimas caían, no lo podía creer. Yuki, oh! Yuki, "...me dijiste que eran míos, que los hicimos con amor y que eran nuestros para siempre...siempre Shu!".

Cogí una de sus mejillas. Me quedé atrapado en sus profundos ojos y en sus labios. No pude hacer más. Me entregué a un beso más de él, mas profundo, mas hermoso...ese día nos había hecho padres.

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic. Es el primero y espero que sean muchos mas. Manden reviews con criticas o con halagos o con cualquier cosa que deseen. Siempre es bueno saberlo, seria muy alentador. Gracias amigos míos!

Manden lo que sientan.

Vero-chan 


	2. Regreso a Kyoto

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 2 : Regreso a Kyoto

Son las 2 de la madrugada. Yuki y los niños duermen. Fue un milagro que Yuki haya aceptado dormir y no permanecer despierto mientras viajamos a toda prisa con dirección a nuestra casa en Kyoto.

Durante estas horas hacía mucho frío. Cogí una manta gruesa y tape a Yuki. Se que mañana estará con un dolor de espalda terrible y que no me hablará por todo el día pero necesita descansar y para estar despierto y cansado, prefiero que duerma aunque sea unas cuantas horas.

Al ver hacia mis pies y observar a los niños, no puedo dejar de sentir esa alegría de pensar que son mios y de Yuki. Llegar a casa y decir a todos que tengo hijos y que son lindos y que van a ser como su papá Yuki. Cuando Hiro sepa, quedará seguramente catatónico y se desmayará y Suguru seguro que no podrá dejar de felicitarme por todo el mes o el año. Desde que mi hermana Maiko se casó y me dijo que esparaba un hijo, no puedo negar que sentí envidia. Se que le costo mucho tener a su hijo y yo, bueno, tenía que estar feliz porque era mi hermana y la amo por sobre todas las cosas y es muy especial para mi; pero, de todas maneras senti mucha pena y dolor por haber hecho decidir a otra persona el no haber tenido algo propio. No se cuantas veces habré pensando sobre eso.

Mientras Yuki salía de viaje y me dejaba con mi familia y con la familia del Shogun, pensaba cuan sólo me encontraba y cuan grande era la soledad sin Yuki a mi lado. Veía a mis parientes con sus hijos en brazos, jugando, tratando de olvidar o al menos hacer la lejanía un poco menos corta con la presencia de un pedazo de sus amores. Pero yo y yo?...donde estaba ese pedazo de mi Yuki?...no había nada que me hiciera aferrarme a la idea de tenerlo cerca. Y si moría?...no, eso no...no no no no no no y no!...mi Yuki siempre regresaba, siempre lo hacia y siempre venía con regalos y con una nostalgia enorme...por no haberme tenido cerca.

Cuando él llegaba, mis penas se iban, mis lágrimas se secaban y mi corazón se alegraba al saber que mi otro corazón estaba conmigo y a salvo de todo mal, al fin entre mis brazos. Siempre, después de cada viaje, ibámos a la orilla del lago, cerca a la casa. Durante esas horas, él escuchaba como lloraba de alegría al verlo sin ninguna herida y tan hermoso como siempre. Le contaba que había hecho en su ausencia. Cuidar a los pequeños de mis primas y primos era una tarea que me había impuesto y lo hacía con gusto. Le contaba cuales habían sido las últimas travesuras de los pequeños y los dolores de cabeza del Shogun al dejar a sus hijos cerca de los de mi familia. Habían hecho tanto problema que todos los guardias tuvieron que reunirse para apagar el fuego que le habían prendido a las ropas del doctor del emperador. Yuki siempre reía por los juegos de los niños pero entre risa y risa veía algo que no quería mostrarme. Era algo que guardaba en su mirada y luego la cambiaba por una chispa de amor y melancolía.

Mientras estaba pensando en lo feliz que estaba, vi que el bebé estaba intranquilo. Lo cubrí con otra manta mas delgada y acaricié su pequeña espaldita. Pero seguía moviéndose y no dejaba de agitar sus manos y abrir sus ojos. Qué podía hacer?. Lo levanté y lo coloqué entre mis brazos. Sentí como su cuerpecito estaba temblando y sus manitas estaban heladas. Fue en ese momento que me olvidé de lo que estaba pensando y me enfoque en mi bebé. Cerré la ventana que había estado abierta para Yuki, acomodé al bebé sobre mi pecho y frotaba mi manos sobre su espalda para darle mas calor. Pero seguía con frío. Le dí una mirada al pequeño durmiendo a mis pies y él estaba plácidamente dormido y ni cuenta se había dado de lo asustado que estaba y ni hablar de Yuki, que ahora tiene el sueño pesado.

Pasaban los minutos y hasta pensé que habían pasado horas porque mis manos se estaban entumeciendo por el contínuo frotar y frotar sobre su esplada. Qué hago?...si tan sólo tuviera a mi madre aquí?...no!...mamá está en el cielo y ella quiere que sea valiente y que no tenga miedo de nada. Vaya situaciones en la que me meto para no tener miedo!

Si voy a salvar a mi bebé del frio lo tengo que hacer y ya!...Abrí mi yucata y puse a mi bebé en mi pecho, luego la cerré y lo ajuste con el cinturon. Antes de dejarlo dormir lo desvesti para transmitirle mi calor de piel a piel. Sus manitas si que estaban heladas y sus pies eran unos pedazos de hielo. Coloqué su cabeza bajo mi cuello y sus mantitas las coloqué sobre él, dejándole un espacio para poder respirar. Poco a poco sentí que su cuerpo ganaba calor y el frío se iba.

Fiuuu! Por fin!.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Auch!

El muy bribón me dejó dormir toda la noche sabiendo MUY BIEN! que no puedo dormir en los carruajes...los dolores de espalda son atroces!.

Y ahora que?...calor!...es que por una sola vez pueden venir de uno en uno los males?...que pecado he cometido?...Abrí la ventana y respiré aire puro y fresco.

Que bueno..aire!

Dejé caer la manta sobre mi piernas. Mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando al brillo del sol y al girar la cabeza vi que Shuichi estaba durmiendo en el otro lado del asiento. Tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la ventana y varias mantas sobre su pecho. Vi si el pequeño, mi hijo, estaba bien durmiendo en el suelo con varias mantas y almohadones y lo note durmiendo feliz y tranquilo. Por ese lado estábamos bien y de pronto mi corazón se detuvo...y el otro?...ayer dije que eran dos nuestros hijos y ahora veo a uno?.

Iba a destrozar el carruaje para encontrarlo cuando vi que sobre Shuichi algo se movía. Me acerqué hacia él y levanté las mantas. Vi que mi bebé estaba sobre su pecho, en su yucata! y desnudo!.

Pasó algo ayer?

Cogí una de sus manitas y él apretó fuerte uno de mis edos. Era una niño fuerte...espera!...A todo esto...son niños o niñas?. No me había percatado de eso. Luego se verá eso...además no importa son mios y si son niñas son niñas y si son niños son niños...con tal que sean mios y de Shu.

Por el movimiento del bebé, Shu se estaba despertando y sus ojos lo miraron dulcemente que me hicieron suspirar (Sólo suspiro así en ocasiones especiales así que las verán poco), verlo así era un regalo tan hermoso. No sabría que hubiera hecho sin él, sin la luz que transmite su sonrisa y la calidez de su mirada. Cuando sus ojos miraron a los mios y el tiempo se detuvo.

Kami-sama...fue como la primera vez que vi entre sus ojos y descubrí que no había otra persona para mi que no fuera él. Ese brillo...esa dulzura...esas ganas de vivir y de soñar, de hacer miles de cosas y de maravillas. Nuevamente, como la primera vez, me perdí en su cálida mirada.

El bebé jugaba con su yucata y con sus cabellos. Shu ni se movía, seguía mirándome. No pude resistir mas y me acerque un poco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se abrieron. Sentí su aliento a fresas y vainilla y me dejé guiar por el amor que le tengo. Cogí su mejilla y me acerque un poco mas a darle un beso.

Son incontables los besos que le he dado. Pero cada uno muestra algo especial y este no deja de serlo. Y él lo sabe, tanto que colocó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y profundizó mas nuestro beso. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Nuestros labios se unían y nuestras lenguas se acariciaban. Es como estar nuevamente conociéndonos. él siempre lo hacia de esta manera y eso me encantaba, adoraba eso de él.

La necesidad de aire era grande que me hizo separarme unos centímetros y ver sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos. Realmente era todo un sueño.

"Buenos días Shuichi?". Acaricié mis labios sobre los suyos y sentí un pequeño temblor entre ellos.

"Bue...bue...nos diiias Yuuki". Era deliciosamente hermoso, si que lo era.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta amor?". Asintió con la cabeza porque no podía articular palabra. "Qué hace el bebé sobre ti?...acaso pasó algo anoche?"

Shuichi vió al bebé y le sonrió nuevamente. Le acarició la cabeza y le dió un beso en la frente. "Tuvo mucho frío y lo coloqué sobre mi pecho. No quise depertarte y me encargue de eso yo solo. NO te quise preocupar y además, queria que durmieras un poco YUkiiii".

"Esta bien, esta bien...no hay problema, pero el bebé esta bien?". Shu me sonrió y ver al bebé jugando con él me dio tranquildad. "Faltan algunas horas para llegar a casa...espero que los niños se acostumbren a ella". Nuevamente comenzó ese dolor de espalda y eso siempre trae dolores de cabeza intensos, que no me dejan pensar bien. Me siento nervioso, cansado y muy irritable.

"Porqué no se acostumbrarían?...la casa es grande y los jardines son amplios. Los niños estarán felices de compartir los juegos con los demás". Me cogió la mano y la acarició, "pasa algo?".

"Nada...nada en absoluto". Vi que estaba preocupado y no queria que él se diera cuenta que me estaba sintiendo mal. Desde que lo conocí, nunca le conté acerca de mis dolencias. Sabe, por ejemplo que detesto los gritos intensos y el desorden pero acerca de mi salud, como los dolores de cabeza y los dolores de espalda, siempre he tratado de decirle lo que me molesta pero no sabe que consecuencias trae eso.

"Piensas que pensaran mal de ti si los llevas y los presentas como tus hijos?". No conteste. Lo único que queria que hiciera era que guardara silencio, el dolor aumentaba y no tenía ganas de seguir conversando. "Son nuestros niños y no quiero que nadie me los quite...además ya tienen nombre y se parecen mucho a ti y a mi".

"De que hablas Shu?...preocupado...nombres?...aun no despiertas, no?". No quise contestarle mal, pero oirle decir esas tonterias y cosas que luego podíamos conversar tranquilamente, me estaban sacando de mis casillas. De pronto, Shu colocó al bebé junto a nuestro otro hijo y lo tapo.

"Si crees que yo no se lo que te preocupa estas muy equivocado Eiri Uesugi. Nuestros bebes se quedaran con nosotros, Kisu y Shion se quedarán con nosotros". 

Kisu y Shion...ese eran los nombres de mis hijos? "Cuándo les pusiste los nombres?...por todos los cielos...luego hablamos de eso, quiero que hablemos luego".

"No Yuki, vamos a hablar ahora. Esos nombres ya los tenía en la cabeza desde que los conocí, pensé que serían lindos...se ven como Kisu y como Shion...no te parece?". Creo que me va a venir una jaqueca enorme si me pongo a pensar en todo esto y seguir escuchándolo y seguir tratando de entenderlo. "NO te gustan sus nombres?". Shu me cogía del hombro y no me soltaba.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza se intensifica, no me gusta que me toquen y siempre salgo de la habitación antes de decirle algo que luego me haga arrepentirme. Siempre lo hace, el tocarme como tratando de averiguar algo mas de mi. Maldición él ya sabe mas de lo que otros desean saber e indagar de mi. No entiende acaso que quiero estar solo!.

Cuando tengo este dolor de cabeza...no soy yo.

Cogí su mano fuertemente sin darme cuenta que le hacia daño. "Itai! Yuki...me estas haciendo daño". Y la dejé caer sobre su regazo.

"Te dije que nada me pasa. Deten el carruaje y baja de una buena vez, da una vuelta, haz algo, pero sal de aqui, déjame solo".

Shu se me quedó mirando.

"Yuki...dime por favor que te sucede...puedo ayudarte en algo?".

No me hables...no me hables mas.

Lo cogí de las muñecas sujetándolo contra el asiento. Me sentía con tanto calor y estaba tan molesto...tanto. "TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS...QUE PARTE NO ENTENDISTE BAKA. QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA SEA...LARGATEEEEE". Con eso lo solté y me quede sentado sobre mi lado del asiento. Tan pronto como mi buena suerte se fue, los niños empezaron a llorar y para colmo los dos. "Vete con ellos...llevatelos...FUERA!".

Shuichi detuvo el carruaje, sacó algo de comer, ropa limpia y bajo con los niños. Cerró el carruaje y lo único que escuche antes de encerrarme en mi mente fue :

"Papá los adora y los quiere mucho...papá es el hombre mas bueno y noble de este mudo...es el amor de nuestras vidas".

Con eso, no dije ni una palabra mas durante todo el viaje. Shuichi estaba abrazando a los dos niños y ninguno se acercaba a mi. Traté de verlo y cuando lo hice, su mirada era tan triste y melancólica. Nunca pensé que le hubiera gritado de esa manera. No se que decirle, no se que puedo hacer, que hago!.

Vi de lejos la casa, nuestra casa. Kasuka abrió el carruaje. Shuichi no bajó hasta que yo bajara. Bajé y sostuve a Shion sobre mi pecho y Shuichi bajó con Kisu de la mano.

"Shu". Él no volteba. NI siquiera hacia ademan de haberme oido. "Debo hablar contigo". Acarició a Kisu y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente.

"Descansa y luego hablaremos Eiri".

Las grandes puertas comenzaban a abrirse y nuestros sueños con nuestros hijos comenzarían desde hoy.

Lo malo es que no tengo perdón, no tengo su perdón.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Debe descansar...el desmayo es a causa del agotamiento, el stress de haber hecho mucho trabajo y cuidar de los suyos. Sólo es reposo y estar con su familia, sólo eso". El doctor hablaba y hablaba y sólo decía que Yuki estaba cansado, mejor dicho agotado del viaje.

Cuando los vi llegar pensé que mi corazón se iba a detener. Shuichi tenía en brazos a un niño y Yuki estaba con un bebé sobre su pecho. Llamé a Suguru y él se quedó tan sorprendido cuando nos contaron la historia de como los encontraron y que ahora eran sus hijos. Suguru me dijo que era una bendición de Kami-sama y en verdad lo creía cuando vimos que Yuki estaba mal y que cayó sentado sobre el suelo, con el bebé en brazos.

"Yukiiii!...oh por Kami-sama...Hiro, Suguru ayúdenlo". Shuichi estaba asustado y todos lo estábamos.

Desde que conozco a Shu, desde que nos convertimos en mejores amigos siempre nos contamos nuestros mas intimos secretos, tanto que sabemos uno del otro mas que nosotros mismos.

Se que en estos momentos está asustado y es que hace 4 horas que Yuki no despierta y hasta el Shogun ha venido a verlo para saber de su condición. Yuki nunca se había puesto así antes, pero el doctor dijo que estaba bien, confiemos en eso.

"Me retiro". El doctor se levantó y nos dejó a Suguru, a Maiko y a Mika, hermana de Yuki, solos.

"Lo acompaño doctor". Antes de que se fuera, Mika salió corriendo y cerró la puerta.

"Crees que esté muy mal...no le creo al doctor Hiro". Suguru estaba nervioso igual que yo y no era para menos.

"No te preocupes, Yuki es fuerte y Shu lo necesita y aún mas que ahora que tienen dos hijos, dos!". Reí un poco. Era algo inesperado y tan bueno. Yuki!...despierta pronto.

Mientras esperábamos que YUki despertara vimos que Yuki empezaba a hacer algunos ruidos. Parecía que quería hablar. Movía los brazos y luego se cogía la cabeza. Todos estábamos nerviosos y vimos que se sentó y comenzó a gritar.

Suguru y yo lo cogimos de los brazos y lo colocamos sobre el futon, pero él no se dejaba, estaba como ido. "Yuki despierta hombre...despierta!".

Suguru se estaba cansando y yo era el único que lo sostenia practicamente. "Suguru, anda corre por ayuda, él está teniendo una pesadilla, está nervioso". Cuando escuché algo...algo que me asustó un poco.

"Muerte...MUERTE...TODOS TIENEN QUE MORIR...TODOS...TODOOOOOOOS". Suguru regreso con los guardias y al fin lo colocamos sobre el futon. Le echamos agua sobre la cara y de pronto abrio los ojos. Eso se llama suerte.

"Donde...ah!...donde estoy?". Yuki se cogia la cabeza como si tuviera mucho dolor...un terrible dolor. "Sed...tanta sed".

Le alcanzamos agua y la bebió como si hubiera estado en un desierto. Sus labios recogieron todas las gotas como si fueran joyas preciosas en sus manos y estas cogieron la botella con desesperación. "Donde estoy?".

"Yuki...estás en Kyoto...estas en casa, con tu familia". Yuki cerró los ojos y se sentó.

"Casa...Kyoto...CASA?". Como si fuera un loco empezó a buscar con la mirada, volteando la cabeza en busca de algo. "Donde esta Shuichi...donde estan ellos, mis hijos, donde estan?". Comenzo a pararse cuando un mareo lo sento y lo hizo cogerse la cabeza.

"Trata de estar tranquilo Yuki. El doctor llego hace un momento y te revisó. Dijo que estas agotado y con ganas de descansar. El viaje ha terminado tus fuerzas y ahora es mejor que descanses". Suguru trató de tranquilizarlo pero sus palabras eran en vano.

"Quiero ver a Shuichi, a mis hijos, a ellos". Yuki estaba mareado y pedia verlos.

"Yo los traere, no te preocupes Yuki". Me levanté y los fui a buscar. Sali de la habitación y a 5 habitaciones estaba Shuichi con los pequeños Kisu y Shion.

Al abrir la puerta Shu estaba ya de pie y corrió a donde estaba. "Cómo esta Yuki?". Le puse una mano en el hombro y le sonrei. "Kami-sama...muchas gracias...puedo verlo?...podemos verlo?".

"Trata de que sea breve...esta agotado por el viaje...eso de viajar por meses es demasiado y al haberte llevado a ti esta ves y todavia traer a sus hijos consigo, creo que ha sido horrible. Mucha preocupación, demasiada". Shuichi no dijo nada. Cargo a Shion y tomó a Kisu que ya podia caminar y se fueron a ver a Yuki.

Cuando abri la puerta, Shu entro suavemente sin hacer ruido para no molestarlo y se sento junto a él con sus hijos. "Yuki...mi amor...como estas?".

Yuki abrio los ojos y les sonrio. "Estoy bien...muy cansado pero feliz de verte amor mio". Shu tomo su mano y le dio un beso y sus hijos empezaron a reir a lado de Yuki. "Feliz de verlos a ustedes tambien mis tesoros". Shu cubria sus ojos con una de sus manos para que no lo viera llorar. Yuki estaba tan somnoliento que no pudo verlo que al momento se quedo dormido.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Unas horas después...

"Muchas gracias chicos, muchas gracias hermanita por cuidar de mi Yuki. No saben cuanto me han ayudado".

"Ni que lo digas hermanito. Además somos familia o no?". Shu ya empezaba a sonreir, no tanto pero si estaba mas tranquilo al ver que Yuki estaba bien y que no era nada peligroso lo que tenia.

"Hiro te agradezco por todo lo que haz hecho por él y eso de ayudar a cargarlo, muchas gracias".

"Ni lo menciones amigo...no pude hacer mucho...los guardias tuvieron que hacerlo, pesa demasiado tu maridito...es muy grande". Reimos todos cuando vimos que la puerta de la habitación donde Shu y sus hijos estaban, se abrio y Mika entro.

"No tienes ni un poco de consideración?. Mi hermano está mal y tu te ries?. Acaso estas feliz de verlo asi?...Bien te dijo que no fueras y tu insististe en ir con él y ahora mira en lo que termino todo esto. LO trajiste mal y encima trajiste bastardos a ocupar el lugar de los hijos que nunca le podras dar".

Suguru y su hermana iban a decir algo cuando Shuichi los detuvo. "Se que tu nunca quisiste que me casara con él pero es nuestra decisión el tenerlos como hijos a estos niños y te guste o no son nuestros. No vas a poder cambiarlo".

"NUnca pensé que Eiri Uesugi iba a casarse contigo. No eres mas que un parásito que trata de tener la mayor cantidad de dinero y lujos para poder vivir como rico. Ni que decir de tu hermana, casada con uno de los generales de nuestro emperador. Que conveniente no?. Tu eres, Shindo Shuichi, lo peor que le ha pasado a mi hermano. Nunca lo supiste entender, jamás supiste lo que él deseba. Te entrometiste entre Ayaka y él. Ella si le hubiera dado hijos, SUS HIJOS, como la ley manda".

Shuichi estaba triste...no queria que sus hijos siguieran escuchando. Tomó a Shion y a Kisu y se los dio a Maiko para que se los llevara a los jardines. Maiko se los llevó cerrando la puerta.

"Mika...no quiero hablar de esto contigo...no quiero pelearme con alguien que ama tanto Yuki..trata de entender, nos amamos y no podemos dejar de sentir ese amor en nosotros". Mika estaba enfurecida y le dió una bofetada que hizo que Shu cayera al suelo.

"Te odio...te odio gusano insignificante"

PUM!

Vi que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yuki...si! el mismo Yuki había entrado a la habitación. Tomó a Mika del brazo y la sacó de la habitación. Yuki cerró la puerta tras de si dejándome a Shu con una mejilla morada y un dolor de cabeza fuerte.

"Como te sientes amigo?". Shu tenía lágrimas en los ojos. LO abrazé y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecia con su llanto.

"Amo tanto a YUki pero estoy tan cansado de luchar contra su familia. No se que hacer, que haré?. Además, antes de venir...Yuki me trato mal..."

"Qué te dijo?". Trataba de que Shu se tranquilizara pero no dejaba de llorar.

"Me dijo que me largara del carruaje, que no queria verme allí y que sacara a los niños porque hacían demasiado ruido". Luego de seguir llorando, Shu me contó detalle por detalle lo que ocurrió. Por supuesto, estoy tan sorprendido como lo esta Shu acerca de la actitud de Yuki con él hace unas cuantas horas.

Qué estas haciendo Yuki?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"No te olvides hermanita que él es mi esposo y él hace lo que le plazca. El puede reir y hacer fiesta cuando el quiera y él sabe bien que lo deseo feliz que triste aunque en mi funeral se encuentre y en cuanto a mis hijos...son mios y no quiero que hables mal de ellos. Son los hijos que Shuichi me dio y los reconozco como tales. No quiero escuchar ninguna ofensa mas hacia él y menos que le levantes la mano...haz entendido?". Yuki tenía una mirada de odio, algo que no era muy normal en él cuando estaba con sus familiares.

"Hasta cuando le vas a ocultar a Shuichi acerca de tu enfermedad?". Yuki se detuvo cuando iba a ingresar a la habitación a ver a Shuichi.

"No es tu problema". Dio otro paso pero Mika lo detuvo. "Crees que es facil que no sepa acerca de tu enfermedad?. Esta demasiado avanzada y él se dara cuenta muy pronto lo mal que te pones cuando no descansas bien. Esos fantasmas...esa parte de tu pasado que no quieres que él sepa, llegara a tocarlo y ahí veremos hermanito querido si él seguirá amandote sabiendo tu horrible pasado". Yuki la sujeto del brazo y la dejo caer al suelo.

"Ten cuidado que esa información llegue a manos de Shu...porque si se que fuiste tu, no querras haber nacido y menos ser parte de mis enemigos". Finalmente abrió la puerta, entró a la habitación y la cerró.

"Mika...estás bien?". Mika se levantó y la trate de ayudar a hacerlo.

"Escuchaste todo Tohma?". Asentí con la cabeza. "No sabe el gran error que comete estando con Shindo-kun. En realidad no me desagrada para nada el muchacho. Lo único que quiero es que él mismo no salga lastimado. Nunca me perdonaria si Yuki le hiciera daño. No de nuevo...ya no".

Mika se echo a llorar sobre mi hombro. Le di un beso en la frente.

Yo no puedo hacer nada y Yuki ya no me escucha. Desde que se caso con Shindo-kun es algo fuera de control y sus sentimientos hacen que su enfermedad avance. Esas bajas y altas y los recuerdos hacen que no pueda concentrarse y estar tranquilo y no pueda descansar. Tan sólo le ruego a kami-sama que no pase nada malo, que Shu este bien, ahora que otros se han sumado a su desgracia...esos dos pobres niños.

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A: Preparada para los tomates (lluvia de tomates cae sobre mi cabecita linda) paren paren..ya se ya se...pobre Shuichi pero es algo inevitable, la vida de YUki esta con problemas desde que...tan tan tan tan!

Se los cuento en el siguiente capitulo

Pero manden reviews...muchos si?

Vero-chan 


	3. Reconciliación

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

PRIMERO CONTESTAR REVIEWS !

killua89 : Muchas gracias Killua. Y Yuki también es para mi un lindo chiquito (sueño tanto con él). Bueno! aqui está el nuevo capitulo. Espero que te guste.

Angeli Murasaki : Acerca del login, es necesario mi Angeli!. Y sobre si soy malvada o no, ya lo veremos en los capitulos que vienen. Ahí si que diras que soy mala. jajajajaja! (Risa de maniatica descontrolada...mucha tele creo!"

Miko-chan : De todas maneras contare acerca de como se conocieron, pedida de mano y todo eso tan romantico que me da ganas de llorar, pero todo está listo en mi linda cabecita para ser pasado a la computer y que lo lean. No se arrepentiran!

Shiko-sama : Pero que agresiva salio Shiko-sama! (no me lances mas tomates po9rfis, ya estoy cubierta de tantos la semana pasada). De separaciones y eso ya lo veremos en lo que ocntinue el fic, no puedo adelantar nada sino seria un spoiler de lo mas absurdo pero bueno, asi son las cosas. Es bueno tener a la gente en suspenso...(otra lluvia de tomates...nooo!)

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : Aqui hay uno nuevo, leelo y ahi me cuentas!

Chicos y chicas, por favor...manden mas reviews. Adoro los cinco que me han enviado y son por ellos que continuo la historia pero desearia que fueran mas... sino fuera mucha molestia, como por ejemplo 20 ó 30 por capítulo?...mucho pedir?...no lo creo!

Seguimos con la historia?

CAPITULO 3 : Reconciliación

Dejé que una de mis manos cerrara la puerta y los vi, a Hiro y a Shu, abrazados, juntos. A shu llorando y a Hiro consolándolo.

Si otra persona hubiera visto esto, a través de mis ojos, hubieran dicho y sentido algo diferente. Rabia, celos, ganas de matar y de exterminar. Nada de eso pasó por mi mente y menos por mi corazón. En realidad, lo sentimientos que cruzaron por mi corazón fueron los de pena y tristeza extrema. Verlo a Shu en ese estado, el cual YO y solo YO provoqué, hace que no sepa que hacer y como consolarlo. Algunas veces pienso que no soy bueno para eso, que sostenerlo mientras llora no es suficiente. Hiro es bueno para él y quiero que él lo consuele y que se desahogue mientras yo trato de pensar como le pido a Shu que me perdone por la estupides que hice, por lo mal que lo traté.

No merezco tu perdón.

"No merezco tu perdón Shu"

Fue en ese momento que Hiro levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. Dejó a Shu sobre el piso, hecho una bolita de brazos, piernas, pies y manos, dejándonos solos en aquella habitación.

"Deja que tu corazón hable Yuki...no el samurai que esta en ti...se su esposo". Hiro se detuvo a decirme todo esto al oido, antes de irse, cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

Regresé a mirar a Shu y él seguía así, con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro y las manos temblorosas. Esta actitud la he visto antes y se cuando está así. Cuando está herido...cuando lo herí.

Me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado. Traté de no tocarlo, eso hace que se aleje y que no quiera escucharme. Eso es normal y lo respeto aunque me duela, tengo que aceptar que estuve mal. No pude evitarlo, levanté una mano y acaricié una de las suyas, que la había dejado al descubierto por casualidad. Él la retiro tan pronto supo que trataba de acercarme y se movió, alejándose de mi.

"No quise decirte esas cosas y ni tampoco quise hacerte daño Shu". él no dijo nada, sólo seguía con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos alejadas de mi alcance. "No sabía como decirte que no tenía ganas de discutir algunas cosas contigo y que el calor me había puesto irritable...sabes que no se como expresar mis sentimientos y que siempre actúo como un patan". Shu seguía igual, no se movía. "No quiero que te pongas así. Se que he cometido un error terrible y que nuestra relación es jóven y como tal tiene altas y bajas. Necesito que me escuches o que hagas algún gesto que me estas escuchando y que no le estoy hablando a la pared".

Shu levanto delicadamente la cabeza y vi sus ojos. Esos grandes ojos violetas y vivaces estaban llenos de lágrimas y rojos, muy irritados por haber llorado tanto. "Shu por favor".

Levantó la mano para secarse las lágrimas y dejó que su manos reposaran en sus piernas. Dió un suspiro y me miró a los ojos. Directo a mi corazón, a mi alma.

"Quiero que me digas...QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO YUKI?". No dije nada. él estaba enojado, demasiado para mi gusto y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas las desbordaban haciéndolas correr por su delicado rostro. Quise tocar su mejilla pero una de sus manos la alejó de un golpe y me reiteró la misma frase, la misma pregunta. "QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO YUKI?".

Sólo lo miré. Decirle que estaba enfermo. Decirle que no tengo escapatoria al volverle loco al final y que no hay cura para mi mal. Decirle que ya no seré el mismo, que su YUKI no será el mismo, que la enfermedad me aniquilará poco a poco. Decirle que tendrá que cargar conmigo hasta mi muerte o la suya (prefiero la mia). Eso, todo eso sería matarlo y confinarlo a estar sólo y acompañado de alguien. Es como estar en la luz y en la oscuridad. Tenerlo todo y a la vez nada.

Shu seguía mirándome, tratando de saber la respuesta.

No se lo diré. No puedo!.

"No tengo nada Shu". Shuichi no me creyó. Se levantó y antes que diera un paso lo tomé del brazo y lo coloqué entre mis brazos. Estar sin él, tan lejos de él es como estar encarcelado en la misma habitación, sin hablarle, sin tocarlo.

Sus ojos sorprendidos me miraron y vi que estaba asustado. "Por favor, perdóname". No quiero que esto pase como un simple perdón. Se que he hecho mal y quiero pagarlo pero no quiero que el sufra por mi. Ya no por mi.

"Yuki!...si tan sólo confiaras y me dijeras que sucede contigo...podría entender". Shu...no puedes entender, yo no puedo, nadie puede entenderme.

"No volverá a suceder...no volverá a pasar...mucha presión y preocupaciones. No volverá a pasar lo juro y si no cumplo con mi promesa...mi honor lo cumplira por mi". Shu me abrazó y me acarició el cabello. Estaba temblando y no queria soltarme. "ni se te ocurra hacer eso Yuki...te buscare hasta el mismo infierno si es preciso, pero no te atrevas a dejarme sólo, no lo hagas Yuki".

Sentir su calor, su cuerpo tibio junto al mio. Sentir su labios reposando sobre mi piel y recordar nuestra noches, antes de haber peleado...esas hermosas reconciliaciones. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que besar esa piel hermosa y cremosa que tiene Shu. Su cuello es lo mas apetecible que pude haber encontrado en todo su cuerpo y no tengo palabras para describir lo que me hace sentir.

Mis caricias hicieron que mi Shu se encendiera. No estaba esquivo a mis labios pero si un poco pensativo, como tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. Bajé mis manos para acariciar su cintura y lo coloqué con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y en ese momento hice que sus ojos vieran en los mios cuanto lo amo.

"Mi vida sería miserable si no estoy contigo Shu...no importa cuanto tenga que hacer para ganar tu perdón...sólo déjame estar contigo...sólo quiero amarte y estar contigo...a tu lado...perdóname". No quise llorar pero mis lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas y mi voz se quebrantó. No acostumbro a hacerlo y es lo único que demuestra que soy humano y ante él lo soy. "Soy un maldito miserable que no te merece...pero aun así te quiero, te amo, eres lo único bueno que le pasó a mi vida, la primera vez que te conocí. Mis ojos son tu extensión...yo ya no se que decir...me siento una basura...soy una basura". Tapé mis ojos con una de mis manos y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran.

"Yuki...te amo". Una de sus manos retiraron la mia de mi rostro y lo vi sonriéndome con el brillo de la luz acariciando sus hermosas facciones. "No eres una basura...y si lo fueras seríamos ambos basura, porque¿quién quisiera a una basura si no fuera otra basura, mmmh?". Siempre hace esto y siempre hace que sonría y que me sienta bien.

"Shu...juro que no volverá a pasar..te lo prometo...". Shu me dió un beso e hizo que nos recostáramos sobre el piso, yo encima de él. Sus besos delicados y tan sensuales hicieron que mi deseo de tenerlo sea mas fuerte. Tengo de sed de él, de su piel, de tenerlo gimiendo mi nombre, gritándolo. Hacerlo mio es lo que quiero y hacerme suyo es mi delirio. "Hace cuanto tiempo que no hacemos el amor Shu?". Shu poco a poco me estaba desvistiendo y me dió otro beso en los labios.

"Hace mes y medio amor".

"mmmh!...imposible para nosotros..no lo puedo creer de ti Shu". Reí mientras le quitaba la yucata.

"Me estas diciendo a acaso que soy un enfermo?...que no puedo vivir sin hacerlo?".

"No es eso, pero si contamos que en cualquier lugar de este palacio lo hemos hecho y que antes de casarnos también lo hemos hecho y que...". Shu me tapó la boca con el cinturón de su yucata.

"Lo sé lo sé pero eso no quita que me hayas dicho que soy un enfermo.." y con eso me sacó la lengua.

"No te lo he dicho...solo que te encanta jugar o eres goloso?". Shu estaba poniéndose rojo de la ira.

"Si tanto te encanta molestarme podemos dejarlo aqui y leer un libro si prefieres". Mordió una de mis orejas y eso hizo que diera un leve suspiro. "Lo dejamos o continuamos, pequeño principiante?". Cuando juega asi y con la necesidad que tenemos de estar juntos, hacen que me vuelva loco.

Me puse de rodillas para poder verlo, verlo desnudo, sólo ante de mis ojos. "Eres la perfección hecho carne. No puedo creer que debajo de esa estúpida yucata haya estado durante UN MES Y MEDIO, escondido un cuerpo tan hermoso como el tuyo. Estoy tan orgulloso que seas mi esposo...sólo mio...mio...mio". Bajé para devoralo y así lo hicimos. Toda la noche...toda completamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se unían ritmicamente. No estaba cansado, no tenía quejas, no había enfermedad alguna que me hiciera no cumplir con mi deber de amante. Estaba allí, con él haciéndole sentir mi gran amor por él, mi delirio de ser uno con su alma. Si tan sólo viera mi alma, mi corazon, así se daría cuenta que lo amo demasiado, demasiado.

"Yuki...amor..mnn!...te necesito...aqui...adentro...mnnph!...rápido". Shu estaba desesperado como yo lo estaba, pero no podía dejarlo así como así. Tenía que hacer durar esto, lo nuestro, mucho tiempo mas y no soñar, ya no soñar con mi pasado, ya no mas. Sólo con él, sueños de él, de mi hijos, de él.

"Espera un poco amor...no querras que la diversión se acabe pronto". Tomé sus labios con los mios quitándole todo el aire que podía para poder hablar. Al dejarlo estaba rojo y dando golpecitos tiernos de aire. "Tengo que buscar algo para que todo sea fácil Shu".

"Yuki...no hay...ah!...tiempo para eso...hazlo ya sino quieres que me quede así...te mataré si sucede eso". Shu estaba descontrolado y no era para menos. Su cabeza la tiraba hacia atrás y sus manos cogían mis hombros marcándolos con sus uñas.

"Te lo prometo amor...vale la espera...lo vale..todo lo vale".

Shu arqueaba la espalda y sus piernas se abrian para mi. Si no fuera considerado y no lo amara como lo amo, lo hubiera hecho sin importarme cuanto le iba a doler al dia siguiente. A duras penas me puse de pie y busqué algo que me hicera facil la tarea.

"Por todos los dioses...han movido todas las cosas de nuestra habitación?...juro que pagará quien haya hecho esto...lo juro".

"Yuki!...si no te haz dado cuenta...esta habitación es de Suguru y no la nuestra".

Que cara habré puesto que Shu estaba riéndose descontroladamente sobre el futón que habia sacado de uno de los armarios. "Espera!...no es nuestra habitación?...con un demonio...y la nuestra?".

"En la otra ala del palacio...no querras correr desnudo por ahi para traer el aceite, no amor?". Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que no pude contener la risa y reimos juntos.

"Bueno! algo tendrá Suguru-chan. NO creo que sea un santo". Me puse a rebuscar entre las cosas del armario y encontre (gracias a todos los dioses y espectros que hay en este maldito mundo), una botella de aceite para las manos y el rostro. "Que hace Surguru-kun con esto?...no lo usan las mujeres?".

"Yo también lo uso, no sólo en las manos, sino en todo el cuerpo...lo mantiene fresco y suave". Mientras hablaba el mismo hacia la mimica de como acariciar su cuerpo con ese maldito aceite que ya debería estar haciendo su trabajo en vez de que mi mano lo este calentando.

"Para las manos o no...me servirá para hacerte mio esta noche". Y lo prometí. Toda la santa noche (lo único que considero santo después del corazón de mi adorado Shu-chan), hicimos el amor. No dejé por un segundo que él dejara de gritar mi nombre, que él sintiera mis movimientos y mi gran amor por él".

"Te amo...por...so...aaahaa!...bre todasss...las cosas...te amo...vida mia" Mis manos empezaron a destrozar el piso de la habitación de Suguru. Era tanta la intensidad que no podia dejar de moverme rápido y fuerte, tengo que hacerlo...mio...mio!.

"Rápido Yukiiii!...va..mos!...hazme...aaaah!...ummm!...tuyo...tuyo...si..sI...SI!".

Fue el primero de múltiples manifestaciones de amor durante toda la noche.

"Te amo...te amaré siempre...siempre Yuki...siempre".

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS 

"Muchas gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aqui Hiro".

"No hay problema Suguru...además siempre nos quedamos leyendo en mi habitación".

"Si, pero!"

"No se dieron cuenta Suguru...mañana volverán a su habitación"

"Si lo sé, eso ya lo se".

"Hiro!"

"Dime?"

"Si Yuki ha estado mal, muy MAL...como puede hacer..."

"Suguru...Yuki es impredecible y si quieres saber mas, preguntale a Shu-chan mañana"

Suguru se dio media vuelta sobre su futon, mientras yo apagaba la luz tratando de dormir un poco.

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A: Mar de lluvia de tomates? Por qué? (Me tapo y aun siguen cayendo..)

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic que esta prometedor...estoy dandole forma para hacer que entremos a lo bueno que ya viene...tan tan tan...tan tan tannnnnn!

Hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor...reviews!

VERO-CHAN 


	4. Mi Cumpleaños

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 4 : Mi Cumpleaños

Fueron unos días maravillosos los que pasé con Yuki.

Si tan sólo se imaginaran...fué tan hermoso!

Nos quedamos en nuestra habitación (después de salir de la de Seguru claro!), por unos días. Por supuesto que veíamos a nuestros pequeños, pero el estar juntos nuevamente y tan felices me hace recordar esos momentos en que éramos novios.

Realmente era un hermoso sueño el que estaba teniendo cuando alguien o algo tocó a la puerta. No sé que hora era pero no veía mucha luz y no quería ni siquiera pensar (nuevamente) en que hora era. Me puse lo único que pude encontrar sobre el futon y me levanté. Abrí un poco la puerta y encontré un mensaje.

Como estaba tan cansado y era tan oscuro me acerqué hacia la puerta que da a los jardines. El aire era tan fresco y la luna tan hermosa que me permitieron despabilarme un poco y leer el remitente. Pero, no vi nada, sólo que era para Yuki y luego vi unos símbolos raros, muy extraños que antes no había visto.

Lo giré tantas veces que no se cuantas veces había visto esos símbolos que hasta se me hacían conocidos. No quise ver mas aunque tenía mucha curiosidad. Tanta era mi fascinación por el sobre que lo puse contra la luz de luna tratando de ver algo a través de ella, cuando..."Qué haces Shu?". Yuki estaba despierto mirándome desde el futon y para colmo DESNUDO!.

Verlo desnudo es tan pero tan...bueno! se ve excelente así...no se si esta permitido que le gente camine así, pero si hubiera una ley...lo dejaría que caminara así todos los días. Es un sueño. Tengo un dios conmigo YUPIIIII!

Sin darme cuenta Yuki estaba de pie y frente a mi. Sus ojos no dejaban de verme. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus manos me tomaron de la cintura llevándome hacia él. "Te vez tan sexy!...con la yucata abierta y frente a la luz de la luna...no te cansas de hacerme tu esclavo cada vez que tienes ganas de hacerlo?...mmmh?".

Yuki me quitó la yucata tan lentamente que no dejé caer el mensaje que era para él. No pude resistirme a sus caricias y a su calor que dejé que me besara nuevamente...por la décima o centésima vez durante esa noche. Sus labios eran tan suaves y hacían que me sintiera en el cielo...en nuestro cielo.

"Shu?". Yo seguía besando su cuello mientras me acariciaba la espalda. No podía detenerme y todo era por su culpa. Me encanta que él tenga la culpa ;)

"Oh Yuki!...vamos a la cama...vamos?". Yuki me dio otro beso cuando sentí que de pronto sus labios abandonaron los míos y su cuerpo estaba rígido como una roca. "Yuki?".

"Quién te dio esto?". Yuki tenía el mensaje en una mano mientras con la otra me sostenia. "Que pasa Yuki?". Juntos vimos el mensaje cerrado en su mano y no sabía que hacer.

"Dónde lo encontraste?". Le dije que había abierto la puerta y que alguien la había dejado ahí junto con algunos golpes en la puerta. Yuki me cargó entre sus brazos y me colocó sobre el futon. Buscó su yucata y tomó el mensaje. Cerró la puerta del jardín con seguro y antes de salir me dijo : "Ni se te ocurra salir Shuichi y no hay peros que valgan. Hazme caso esta ves". Asentí con la cabeza. Yuki asintió también y se fue hacia el corredor dejándome solo...tan sólo.

Si no me hubiera despertado...no hubiera encontrado ese dichoso mensaje.

Nada importante...seguro!

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Este mensaje...este mensaje!. Se que trae ese maldito mensaje. Todo esto trae muerte. Penas y llanto, mucho dolor y más llanto. Si viene con mi nombre es porque algo muy malo pasa y si viene junto a claves es porque el Shogun está involucrado y eso no me gusta nada.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Tohma. él ya estaba listo y juntos fuimos hacia las habitaciones principales del Shogun. No era habitual nuestra presencia en lugares tan privados pero el motivo ameritaba nuestra presencia.

Cuando abrieron la puerta me di con la grata sorpresa de ver a mis hombres listos para hacer alguna inspección y ver a Hiro y Suguro también listos.

"Gracias por venir señores". El Shogun estaba frente a nosotros y estaba tan calmado como nervioso. Como todos nosotros. "Supongo que ya leíste todo, Yuki-san".

"No es necesario saber que hay un complot contra usted mi señor". El Shogun asintió. Traté de fallar, aunque sea por una vez pero fue inútil. Estaba en lo cierto.

"Me temo que así es Yuki-san. Nuestro poder en algunas tierras del norte y del oeste están siendo afectadas por samurais sin honor, sin señor, que no quieren seguir a nadie, sólo al deseo de matar, de aniquilar gente inocente". Dejé el mensaje en un lugar donde pudiera verlo y me senté junto con el resto.

"Sería mejor contarle todo lo que está pasando o lo que ha estado pasando durante el viaje de YUki". Hiro estaba nervioso pero no por eso quiso ocultarme nada.

"Sucedió algo?...pensé que me mantenían informado de todo Señor". El Shogun no dijo nada y no quise reiterar mi pregunta, pero sentía un poco de recelo.

"Rumores, sólo grandes rumores. Unos grupos pequeños que se manifiestan en las calles. Buscan matar al imperio con papeles y con matanza. No quiero ser ave de malaguero pero si resulta darse un golpe a nuestro sistema, creo que tenemos que estar preparados para lo que viene". Tohma estaba seguro de lo que pasaría al estar desprovistos de planes de ataque y defensa. Realmente esto esta tomando forma.

"Las tierras del norte son pequeñas pero importantes. Muchas de las tierras generan mucho dinero y muchos de nuestros generales tienen dominios allí. Temo que ocurran enfrentamientos a gran escala y con gente inocente que no sabe lo que sucede". Suguru cogió el mensaje cerca a mi rodilla y la abrió. "Antes de que digas algo Yuki. Esta carta está en tus códigos. Sabes bien como nosotros que hay ocho personas que conocemos esta codificación. Nuestro Señor, Tohma, Hiro, Kasuka, Yimasashi, Kyota, tu y yo la sabemos pero hemos tenido información y pruebas como esta". Sacó papeles y telas con pintas rojas y negras. "Todo esto estaba en el pueblo donde encontraron a los niños. No sé si estoy en los cierto pero creo que los venían siguiendo".

Cogí el mensaje y lo leí. Esto estaba escrito por Tohma diciéndome que habían problemas y dándome las frases en código que los samurais habían utilizado para asustar a la gente.

"Se parecen a nuestros códigos pero no significan nada". Tohma negó con la cabeza lo que había dicho hace un momento.

"Estos códigos son los nuestros pero mejorados. Pueden ser leídos ahora tanto por ellos como por nosotros. Tanto que no hay diferencia en los trazos. No se quien esta detrás de todo esto pero no se quien esta dando información de esta organización". Tohma se cogió la cabeza tratando de hilar cabos sueltos pero era inútil, no era tan fácil descubrirlos.

"Mi Shogun!...tengo hombres a mi disposición y puedo enviarlos a reforzar palacios y viviendas en el norte y al oeste del país. No tendría ningún inconveniente si salgo de viaje en honor a la supervisión y al control". Todos se me quedaron mirando y no era para menos. El Shogun levantó la mano y sonrió.

"No es necesario que hagamos tan notorios nuestros movimientos, se que tus hombres aquí presentes son tus generales y están listos para manejar al resto de tu gente. Algunas de tus direcciones no estarían nada mal, pero no puedes salir del palacio por ahora Yuki-san". Me sorprendió lo que me dijo. No pensé que quisiera dejarme de lado.

"Señor, mi señor...puedo salir y luchar, puedo hacerlo ahora que me siento bien". Tohma tenía la boca abierta mientras todos no sabían que decir.

"Kasuka, Yimasashi, Kyota, pueden hacer su trabajo en este momento". Con un movimiento mis hombres, por órdenes de mi señor se fueron y nos quedamos nosotros cinco. "En cuanto a ti Yuki-san!. Se que me protegerías como siempre lo haz hecho y te lo he agradecido de maneras distintas y esta es una de ellas. No saldrás de este palacio hasta que yo te lo ordene. Si das un paso fuera de estas tierras, tendrás muchos problemas Yuki!. Además no querrás que Shuichi-kun pase su cumpleaños lejos de sus esposo, o si?". El Shogun estaba sonriendo tan delicadamente que me hace recordar a Tohma. NO deja de ser su tio.

"Gracias por preocuparse por todo Señor, pero desearía ser de mas utilidad".

"Habrá una recepción muy grande y será por el cumpleaños de Shindo-kun. Todos estarán invitados y en esa ceremonia presentaremos a tus hijos. Todo será muy hermoso, tanto que veremos si alguien se atreve hacer algún alboroto en el palacio y es ahí donde actuaremos. Me entienden". Todos asentimos.

Después de planear lo que sería el ataque y defensa en Kyoto por unas 3 horas, regrese a nuestra habitación. Vi a Shu durmiendo sobre el lado donde duermo y sus manos abrazando una de mis yucatas. Lo vi tan indefenso y tan delicado. Sé que el pelearía por nosotros pero no quiero que lo maten. No sabe pelear y eso me da temor. No se que hacer. Arriesgar a mi familia a esto o quedarme solo como me lo habían aconsejado antes?.

Me arrodillé junto a él, sus labios entreabiertos daban golpes sutiles de aire. Acaricié sus cabellos levantándolos de su frente. No sé que haría sin él. Verlo en el campo de batalla. Verlo morir y yo sin él. Es como vivir su funeral, ahí sentado frente a él. No sé lo que haría si lo perdiera completamente.

"Yuki?". Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no sentí cuando se había despertado. "Pasa algo amor?". Shu me estaba mirando y no quise contestarle, sólo le di un beso en los labios y me recosté sobre él. Traté de verlo, verlo totalmente como si fuera esta vez la última noche para los dos. Tener su aroma, el calor de su piel, ese brillo tan hermoso que tienen sus ojos y esa suavidad. Lo abracé fuerte y me dejé caer sobre su pecho. No quise decir nada, mas nada. "Es hora de dormir Yuki!...Buenas noches amor".

"Mmmhmmm".

Cerré poco a poco los ojos y me entregué al sueño.

Nuestros sueños.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Sugoi!

Todo está quedando tan hermoso. El día de hoy será mi cumpleaños y cumpliré...19 añitos!. Me siento tan feliz. Tengo a Yuki a mi lado y a nuestros hijos que son tan lindos, todo es tan perfecto, tan hermoso.

Nada puede opacar esta felicidad, nada ni nadie lo puede hacer...

He planeado esta fiesta desde hace unos meses atrás. Hiro y Suguru siempre me ayudan a hacerlo. Yuki trata de no poner sus manos en ningún plan efectuado por mi. Siempre dice que todo sale mal si el pone algo de cordura en el. Está en lo cierto!

Sé que YUki no me ayuda mucho en estas cuestiones pero si su gente. Fue eso lo que me extrañó el día de ayer. Pregunté por Kasuka para que colocara unos listones en un lugar inaccesible por mi (son muy enano), pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Pregunté luego por Yimasashi y también me di con la sorpresa que no estaba junto con Kyota. Dónde están todos?. Se supone que son los hombres de confianza de Yuki y quienes lo protegen si sucede algo. No quise alarmarme demasiado pero alrededor de las cinco de la tarde de hoy no pude con mis nervios y fui a preguntarle a Yuki.

"Kasuka?...para qué lo necesitas?". Yuki estaba en nuestra habitación y con muchos papeles alrededor suyo. Estaba leyendo y parecía que estaba inmerso en un gran problema. Para mi ver tanto papel ya era un dilema.

"Bueno...yo!...colocar adornos...sólo eso". No quise decirle que estoy preocupado que sus guardaespaldas están fuera y que él esta sin seguridad. Puedo preocuparlo también. Y seríamos dos paranoicos. Creo que no sería nada saludable. Me estoy volviendo loco!

"Shuichi...se que la fiesta es importante pero Kasuka tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer". Yuki seguía levantando y leyendo papeles y todo a la misma vez que hablaba.

"Es que...el siempre me ayuda...quiero que me ayude alguien...Yuki!". No quise molestarlo pero él seguía leyendo y moviendo más papeles que me estaban mareando. Me acerque y por tratar de ayudarlo tome un papel y me puse a leer.

"Deja esos papeles Shuichi, no son de tu interés". Yuki seguía revisando mas y mas papeles mientras yo no le hacia caso.

Lo que estaba leyendo eran claves y más claves que me estaban dejando algo ciego por las figuras tan extrañas. No era japonés y de eso estaba seguro. Pero si distinguía nombres de personas y lugares muy conocidos por ambos. Como por ejemplo los lugares que visitamos hacia ya algún tiempo.

"Yuki!...que es todo esto?". Yuki vió que tenia los papeles en las manos y con una agilidad sorprendente me los quito de ellas, se levantó llevándome lejos de ellos y me puso en la puerta de la habitación.

"Shuichi, en este momento estoy muy ocupado. No quiero ser grosero, pero no me estas ayudando en nada y no quiero que tu también estés perdiendo tu tiempo con cosas sin importancia como estos papeles. Acerca de la fiesta, puedes pedirle a Shonta y Shigeru que te ayuden. Ellos siempre están libres para ti".

"Pero si son tan altos como yo...necesito a personas que me ayuden, no que me estorben Yuki!". Yuki me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. En estos casos me hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara dejándome sólo en el corredor, pero esta vez estaba tan cariñoso y lindo que me dejaba sin respirar.

"Shu...por favor...se que podrás hacerlo bien y que todo estará tan lindo como el año pasado...sólo quiero unas horas y te paso a buscar, si?". Asentí con la cabeza porque las palabras y el aliento se habían ido por algún lugar de la habitación. Yuki levantó con uno de sus dedos mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso. "No olvides que te adoro y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida". Le sonreí y lo abracé.

"Tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasdo en la vida Yuki...gracias por estar conmigo".

Nos separamos y lo dejé trabajar tranquilamente mientras yo tenía que luchar contra los dos perfectos buenos para nada de Shonta y Shigeru.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Hermanito!...que bueno verte nuevamente".

Quien invitó a Tatsuha?. Mi hermano menor es una lata y más cuando sabe que es cumpleaños de Shuichi.

"No me digas Tatsuha que has venido SÓLO por ser el cumpleaños de Shuichi". Tatsuha tomó algo de licor y me sonrió.

"Para nada hermanito...es verdad que vine por tu Shu-chan, pero también por otras razones". Se acercó a mi oído y dijo, "Guerra hermano...ya viene la guerra".

Me aleje tan rápido de él como si hubieran dicho "ataquen".

"Pasa algo Eiri?". No dije nada sólo observaba a los invitados que eran tantos y había tanta bulla que mi dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de empezar. "Dolor de cabeza nuevamente Eiri?".

Tomé mas de mi vaso y me dejé caer sobre uno de los cojines cerca a una columna. Seguía viendo bailar a los artistas y dejándome llevar por la música y el bullicio. Olvidar la guerra, olvidar la pesadilla.

"No hay guerra Tatsuha". Se sentó junto a mi y disfrutaba del baile. No dijo nada por un cuarto de hora que sus palabras seguían taladrándome el cerebro.

"No quise decir que la guerra está en la puerta de este palacio pequeño príncipe. Lo que quiero decir que por el norte mi gente y la tuya esta que se desangra tratando que no te maten o a tu familia". Tomé más de esa bebida que empezaba a olvidar hasta su nombre. El calor aumentaba y mi cabeza seguía hincándome desde hacia un buen rato. Si sigo así tendré un dolor enorme.

"Vienes de allá?". Tatsuha sonrió y siguió tomando.

"De dónde crees que vengo hermanito?...de los baños termales de esas geishas?...aunque me agradaría estar unos buenos días por allá pero creo que minarían mi fuerza...jajaja!" No hice caso a sus tonterías y seguía tomando junto con él mas y mas licor.

"Sería bueno que continuemos viendo la fiesta por otras habitaciones". Traté de levantarme pero al hacerlo me volví a sentar. Tatsuha se me quedó mirando y siguió bebiendo.

"Creo que sentadito te ves mas bonito Eiri". Ambos reímos.

En realidad la fiesta estaba bien y no había tanto temor acerca de la seguridad del palacio. Era demasiado obvio si nos atacasen en una reunión sabiendo que todos estamos armados. 

"Interrumpo?". Tohma se sentó junto a Tatsuha y se me quedó viendo. "Pasa algo Yuki?". Lo vi y le sonreí. Seguí bebiendo y con un poco de esfuerzo me levanté.

"Tengo que ver a Shu, no quiero estar sin él por mucho tiempo". Salí de la habitación y fui a despejarme por los jardines. Fue en ese momento que vi a Shu jugado con los niños.

Hace dos horas que los presentamos frente a todos los hombres y mujeres de la corte de nuestro Señor. Ellos estaban delicadamente vestidos y con unos colores sobrios que iban con la ocasión. Mientras que Shu...él estaba vestido de azul y sus cabellos recogidos en una cinta de plata tan sencilla y elegante que me dejaba sin respiración. Era un sueño verlo frente a todos con nuestros hijos en brazos. Yo estaba junto al Shogun mirándolos cómo todos los saludaban y les rendían honor y protección. Realmente era un honor tenerlo junto a mí.

"Pa..pa...pa...pa". Kisu hablaba poco pero lo que decía eran cosas que me sorprendían. Desde que hablamos con le doctor acerca de su poca interrelación con los demás niños, nos dijo que sería parte del trauma de ver a sus padres muertos y sobrevivir junto con su hermano ante esa calamidad. No quise que eso molestara a Shu, fue por eso que tratamos que Kisu hablara tanto como sea posible y que dijera cosas, las que fuesen pero que las dijera tan solo por escuchar su voz.

"Papá?...Kisu no grites mucho amor tu hermanito está tratando de dormir". Shu estaba sentado cerca a un árbol. Kisu estaba corriendo hacia mí y Shion estaba en los brazos de Shu.

Levanté a Kisu por los aires y le di un beso en la frente, en la mejilla y en sus manos. Él se reía tan fuerte que Shion se despertó.

"Yuki!...Shion se despertó, trata de ser un poco...si mi amor espera si?". Me acerque con Kisu a ver que pasaba y veía que Shu estaba haciendo algo para calmar a Shion.

"Creo que deberías pedir por ayuda, para que calmen al bebé". Shu no dijo nada y colocó a Shion cerca de su pecho. Lo acunaba y lo acunaba pero no se calmaba. "Hazme caso Shu.  
Fue en ese momento que vi que el bebé tocaba el pecho descubierto de Shu y trataba de beber de uno de sus pechos.

"Si mi amor...espera...papí te va a dar algo que te gustara y así estarás durmiendo tranquilo bajo la luna, si?". Antes que replicara algo, Shu sacó un recipiente de su vestido y lo abrió. Había unas bolitas doradas. Cogió una de ellas y la ablandó entre sus dedos. La colocó en su pecho derecho y puso al bebé. Shion estaba lamiendo esa bolita dorada y empezó a succionar como si Shu tuviera leche.

"Shu?...qué estas haciendo?". Shu acarició la cabecita de Shion mientras él estaba empujando su pecho con una de sus pequeñas manitos, tratando de tener más de esa bolita. "Qué es eso Shu?".

"Es miel Yuki...es una bolita de miel que mandé pedir hace unos días. Creo que lo tranquiliza y lo hace dormir profundamente". Shu se recostó sobre el árbol y se quedó mirando a Shion. "A veces creo que si hubiera sido mujer hubiera adorado esta etapa de alimentarlo. No me quejo Yuki, sólo es añoranza, sólo eso".

Me senté mas cerca de él y lo abracé. Puse a Kisu sobre mis piernas y nos quedamos por unos largos minutos sentados lejos de la gente y solos con nuestros hijos.

"He visto mujeres dando de alimentar a sus bebes, pero no he visto a ningún ser que diera tan dulcemente su pecho a un niño como tu lo estas haciendo". Shu levantó la cabeza y me miró. Ambos nos dimos una sonrisa y terminamos en un beso.

"Auch". Shu dejó de besarme y vi dolor en su rostro.

"Qué pasa?". Shu me sonrió dejando el dolor atrás y me acarició la mejilla.

"Creo que Shion ya termino amor". Vi que el bebé tenia entre sus labios la piel de Shu y eso lo hacia gemir de dolor. Retiré al bebe de sus brazos y lo coloqué en los míos. Verlo es tan gratificante. Tenerlo entre mis brazos es tan hermoso. Si Shu me lo hubiera dado, si él hubiera podido darme hijos como una mujer no lo hubiera adorado tanto como a estos dos pequeños diablitos que son mis hijos. "Yuki?".

Shu tenía a Kisu sobre sus piernas y ambos nos recostamos sobre el árbol. "Te gustaría viajar Shu?". Shuichi suspiró un poco y lo vi cerrar los ojos teniendo una sonrisa entre sus labios, tan sutil que me hubiera parecido verla.

"Viajar?...sólo quiero estar contigo amor en nuestra casa con Shion y Kisu. Por ahora quiero estar en nuestro hogar".

No quise transmitirle mi preocupación. Sé que debería decirle todo acerca de los enfrentamientos que se están dando en Japón. Acerca de la reunión y las reuniones que tuve con los generales y nuestros espías.

Aún no tengo fuerzas para ver su rostro de espanto y escuchar dia tras día su llanto y sus planes de querer huir y de escondernos de todo el mal que pudiera venir. Sólo que él sabe que yo no puedo huir con ellos y menos esconderme. Como segundo después del Shogun debo de pelear por su protección y la de mi pueblo. Por lo tanto no puedo ponerme bajo ninguna seguridad.

"Yuki?...me estás escuchando?". Giré la cabeza y lo vi mirándome con mucha atención, tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

"Tengo que regresar a la fiesta y debes hacerlo también sino quieres que pregunten por ti. Eres el centro de la atención".

Shu me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo, "quiero mi regalo esta noche amor y ya sabes a lo que me refiero". Se levantó cargando entre sus brazos a Kisu. Le sonreí sabiendo que mis sonrisas lo vuelven loco y lo convierten en hielo bajo el sol. No pudo moverse por unos segundos y luego con un movimiento de sus dedos se despidió y se fue.

"Tu papá es un bribón, sabías Shion?". Rei mucho por unos minutos abrazando a mi pequeño hijo, fue en ese momento que el dolor de cabeza se había ido y que podía volver a la fiesta sin temor a hacer algún disparate.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS 

"Realmente una fiesta muy concurrida". Nos movíamos entre los invitados tranquilamente, saludando, conversando.

"No escatimaron en gastos...además, es la fiesta de Shuichi...tu Shuichi". Vi como cerraba los ojos, como sus labios otorgaban una sonrisa a los recuerdos, como sus manos acariciaban los contornos del vaso que ellas sostenían. "Recordando?".

"Si!...no puedo regresar al pasado sin recordar cada momento que pasé junto a él...fueron mis mejores años...nunca debí dejarlo ir".

"Fue su decisión y fue la tuya, no lo recuerdas acaso?". Abrió los ojos y bebió un poco más.

"Una decisión es una decisión pero fue mal tomada. Nunca debí dejar que se alejara de mí. Es demasiado especial para que esté con ese infeliz".

"Infeliz o no, es el segundo del Shogun y por su poder le debemos respeto. Es muy poderoso".

"No importa...poderoso o no...eso no importa".

"Ryuichi, creo que no es bueno que hables así".

"K, si estamos en una fiesta, porqué estamos hablando de cosas tan tristes?...hay que gozar y beber...todo por Shuichi...por mis preciosos recuerdos".

Dimos más saludos y mas palabras tiradas al aire. Ryuichi, mejor dicho, Sakuma-san no podía dejar de olvidar a Shuichi pero ahora que él está casado con Yuki Uesugi, será muy dificil que lo tenga de vuelta. Muy dificil.

Por unos minutos estábamos dando vueltas y vueltas cuando vi a, "Hiro-kun?". Lo vi acercarse entre tantos invitados y no pude esbozar una sonrisa. No ha pasado el tiempo, aún no pasa por él. "Cómo estas?".

Hiro no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó y me dio algo de beber. "Bienvenido K". Bebió y miró a la gente a su alrededor.

"Cómo estas?". Queria saber mas de él, pero ví que no quería hablar porque seguía bebiendo. "No es bueno que bebas mucho".

"No eres mi padre". Bebí también y nos quedamos mirando.

"Nunca pensé en serlo Hiro". Observé su rostro. Los años son crueles y como pensé antes, los años nunca lo tocaron y sigue perfectamente bien, pero tan bien que fue ayer cuando lo vi bañarse en el rio a altas horas de la noche. Secarse con una estúpida tela que ya hubiera dado todo por ser yo y dirigirse a su habitación. Tiempos aquellos.

Al terminar de beber vi que una de la gotas de esa bebida habían quedado en la comisura de su boca y me daban ganas, tantas ganas de quitársela con un largo y ardiente beso.

Si le habia robado un beso pero jamás le había dicho lo sexy que se ve cuando usa el cabello recogido y lo perfecto que debe ser en la cama. Ah, y si por algún motivo ese angelito no ha estado con alguien, le enseñaría los placeres de unirse con otro ser, como por ejemplo conmigo.

"Me importa muy poco lo que pienses K". Hiro seguía molesto. Y está en todo su derecho de estarlo.

"Molesto aún?". Hiro volteó a mirarme y sus ojos encendidos me hacían decir que si. "No puedo creer que hayan pasado alrededor de cinco años y sigas molesto...pareces un niño". Me reí tan fuerte que él me alejó de todos sacándome de la habitación y llevándome a los jardines.

"Sólo voy a decirte una cosa y quiero que la escuches bien...me importa un reverendo comino lo que pienses o dejes de pensar de mi. No quiero verte cerca de Shuichi. Él es mi amigo y no quiero que interfieras en su felicidad. Sé que viniste con ese imbécil hace unas horas. No sé para que lo trajiste".

"Tanto problema por eso?...Ufff, pensé que era algo mas personal...algo...un poco...mas...íntimo". Hiro se encendió como un tomate y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Ni creas que soy como los otros u otras que han estado contigo. Ni pienses que caeré en tu trampa. Soy una persona decente y no quiero que molestes a Shuichi ni a mi. Lárgate de esta casa y llévate a esa basura de aquí".

Realmente siente algo por mí. Se le nota tanto. Ay..ay...ay, verlo así, tan difícil de domesticar en una cama, bajo mis labios. Sus cabellos tirados, desparramados sobre una almohada suave con sus manos cogiéndola, tratando de soportar el placer, ese placer que le estaría brindando. Sus piernas a cada lado de mi cintura y su pecho subiendo y bajando, gotas de sudor empapando cada pedazo de piel...

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

No creo que se haya dado cuenta. No lo creo.

Hiro ha abierto una puerta muy peligrosa. Una tan pero tan voraz que será para ambos muy difícil de cerrar.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS 

"Gracias por cuidar a los bebés Maiko, aunque deberías estar en la fiesta hermanita".

"Para nada Shu, anda y diviértete con Yuki-san. Se lo merecen. Además, quiero cuidar a mi pequeñín, ha estado resfriado y es bueno que lo vea".

"Muchas gracias...tan pronto pueda regreso, si?". Maiko me sonrió y cerré la puerta.

Fui en busca de Yuki. Busqué a Hiro y no lo encontré. Busqué a Suguru y tampoco lo encontré. Pero, donde están estos dos?.

No quise nuevamente preocuparme, seguramente estarán conversando con amigos. Eso sería bueno, conversar y pasarla bien. Es mi cumpleaños después de todo.

Me senté junto al Shogun y comenzamos a platicar de muchas cosas. Pero siempre venía gente que lo saludaban y le contaban cosas del norte y de no sé que mas que decidí pararme y hablar con otras personas a las cuales no conocía pero si estaban aquí eran amigos del Shogun.

"Buenas noches". Pensé que era para otra persona y sin darme cuenta di me media vuelta y lo vi.

"Sakuma-san?". Me quedé boquiabierto. No sabía que decir. Verlo ahí nuevamente recordar todo lo que pasó, recordar lo que me hizo y lo que sufrí por estar con Yuki. No podía estar frente a mí ese bastardo.

"Por qué tanta formalidad Shuichi-kun, no parece que fuimos novios". Levantó una de mis manos y le dio un beso. Cubrí mi boca ahogando el suspiro de la sorpresa. Todos se me quedaron mirando. No, absolutamente todos se nos habían quedado viendo. "Sigues tan hermoso como siempre. Tan suave...muy suave". Sus labios corrían por mi piel como una seda sobre el cuerpo y sus ojos me observaban como un cazador a su presa.

"No creo el haberte invitado a esta reunion Sakuma!". Estaba tan nervioso que mi mano estaba rígida y cuando gire los ojos vi a YUki de pie. Manos relajadas, mirada fria y profunda y labios contraídos pero sutiles. Realmente estaba furioso.

"Yuki...este...Yuki". Él me cogió de la mano que había besado Ryuichi y me puso detrás de él.

"Buenas noches Yuki-san..me alegra tanto verlos a todos ustedes". Dió una sonrisa vivaz y llena de alegria que pensé que sólo un desquiciado podría haber hecho ese despliegue de seguridad frente a Yuki que estaba a punto de matarlo.

"No eres bienvenido aqui Sakuma...si valoras realmente tu vida, te sugiero que salgas ...como ya te dije, no eres bienvenido aquí". Yuki se mantenía serio y lleno de furia. No quise tocarlo mientras estaba en ese estado. No quiero pensar si algo sucede aqui.

"Sólo quise desearle a Shu-chan que tenga un feliz cumpleaños".

"Para ti, Uesugi-san. Es mi esposo ahora. Ten mucho cuidado Sakuma...no estoy jugando". Sakuma dio un paso hacia Yuki y le extendió la mano.

"No quiero pelear contigo Yuki. Yo se muy bien que tu ganaste y lo acepto, pero no me pidas que lo olvide..es imposible". Yuki dio otro paso e iba a coger su espada cuando...

"SAKUMAAA!".

Todos vimos que el Shogun se puso de pie y vió a Ryuichi muy molesto.

"No quiero verte nuevamente aquí Sakuma...sabes bien que te he dicho que no vengas y sabes que mis palabras no se toman a la ligera. Respeta eso, aunque sea por la memoria de tu madre".

"Me importa poco la memoria de tu hermana. Y si es por cuidar a Yuki-san, me iré y no volveré mas...pero no me pidas estupideces".

Ryuichi se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Fue una hora sin hablar. No quise decir más porque veía que YUki estaba realmente molesto y no queria hablar conmigo. Se que tengo la culpa. Que debí sacar mi mano de las de Ryuichi y darle un buen golpe en la cara. Lo he hecho con Yuki la primera vez que me quiso besar y ahora no lo pude hacer con Ryuichi.

Seguramente eso debe de estar pensando Yuki y creo que no me va a perdonar, ya no sé que hacer, que hacer.

Después que todos se fueron, fui a ver a los niños. Maiko estaba durmiendo con ellos y los vi tranquilos. No quise decir nada y me quedé sentado viéndolos como dormían y lo lindos que se ven en paz.

Por qué tenía que venir y arruinar mi velada?...por qué tenía que tocarme y molestar tanto a Yuki?. Tantas cosas estaban en mi cabeza que ya no quise molestar a mis niños que salí de la habitación con rumbo a la mía.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi que YUki estaba en la puerta del jardín fumando. Lo vi con un gesto de furia contenida y que no queria cambiar de estado por algunas horas mas. No se si hice bien en acercarme pero lo hice y me senté junto a él.

"Yuki!...te pido que me perdones". Yuki no se movía, no decía nada. "Dime algo Yuki".

Pasaron minutos para que pudiera escuchar algo de él y fue sólo un suspiro. Quise llorar y llorar pero ninguna lágrima salio de mis ojos. Quise cortarme la mano para quitarme esa sensación. Quería hasta marcarla con la espada pero no pude hacerlo...soy tan cobarde.

Fue cuando Yuki habló, "Entra a la habitación y quítate la ropa. Hoy tendré sexo contigo". Me quedé de una pieza. Sexo?...sexo?...no es acaso hacer el amor?.

"Yuki?...que tratas de..."

"ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN AHORA!". Entré a la habitación y comencé a desvestirme. El futon estaba listo bajo mis pies y cada una de mis prendas caían como plomo.

Cuando estuve listo él entró y cerró la puerta. Él se quito la ropa y la tiro a una esquina. Me tomó del brazo y me arrojó al futon. "NO quiero verte llorar ni decir mi nombre, entendiste?...no quiero ver tus ojos mirarme ni tampoco tus labios sobre los míos. No quiero ver sentir tu piel estremecerse por mis caricias porque no quiero amor, sólo placer, quiero sexo, nada mas que eso, sexo salvaje y fuerte, nada mas".

Y todo comenzó. Sus caricias no eran las mismas, sus besos sobre mi piel no eran los mismos. Era como si Yuki hubiera cambiado. Sus manos apretaban mi piel sobre mis huesos. Sus piernas presionaban las mías alejándolas de su cintura. Tapaba mi boca ahogando con una mano mis gemidos y con sus dientes hacían doler tanto mis pechos que no pude dejar de derramar lágrimas de tanto dolor e impotencia.

Yo no había hecho nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Pero a él no le importaba eso. Seguía haciéndome sentir algo que él sentía, algo que el tenía en su corazón y lo estaba matando por dentro. No quise que me hiciera sentir como si yo hubiera provocado ese incidente. Fue así que traté de empujarlo y que me dejara en paz pero fue inútil. A mas fuerza que le ponía mas fuerte y bruto se volvía. Apretó sus manos sobre mis caderas y colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros. No quise que me tomara de esa manera tan horrible pero no pude evitarlo, me hizo suyo de esa manera y seguía haciéndolo más y mas.

"Cállate...CÁLLATEEEE!". No quise callarme que llore y llore. Cogí sus hombros tratando de que saliera de mi, pero el bajó y mordió mis labios. "Si..así callado...todo es mejor si escucho la nada...la nada".

No sé como pude resistir su peso contra mi pecho que no sentí cuando el termino sobre mi. Me sentía tan mal, tan usado. No quise ni moverme, pero quería huir de ahí, salir corriendo. Quería escapar de ahí, aunque él fuese lo que mas amo en este mundo...me hace sentir lo peor y no soy culpable de nada.

Sentí que el se levantó y me dio la vuelta. "No quiero escuchar ni un ruido mas...ni uno solo...". Y nuevamente me hizo suyo de esa otra manera. No había sentimientos, no había amor ahí. Todo era venganza, todo era revancha. "Así, muy bien...lo haces muy bien".

Era tanto el dolor que sentía que me faltaba el aire. Mis manos apretaban la almohada para no dejar escapar ningún ruido. Mi cabeza me dolía tanto y como si mis pulmones se hubieran detenido, el movimiento cesó y mi llanto dejó de sonar..

Me desmayé.

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A:WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yuki malo, muy malo...espero que se de cuenta de lo malo que es con nuestro Shu-chan.

Manden reviews para ver que pasa con ese tonto y nuestro dulce Shu.

VERO-CHAN 


	5. Tan solo alejate!

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 5 : Tan sólo aléjate!

"Resolviste el problema Yuki?".

El Shogun sentado frente a mi, me preguntaba si había resuelto mi problema, y si que lo resolví.

Todos los que estuvimos esa noche, estábamos nuevamente juntos en esa habitación. Mas Tatsuha claro!.

"Si señor...partiré hoy en la noche".

"Y cómo le dijiste a Shu-chan que te ibas de viaje nuevamente Yuki?". Hiro sólo esperaba la respuesta.

"Ayer, en la noche, lo tomé por la fuerza y no creo que le importe a donde vaya...a estas horas debe querer verme muerto".

Hiro y Suguru se levantaron. Mika se tapo la boca y Tohma miró al Shogun. El Shogun puso la mano en la espada y no hizo ningun movimiento mas.

"Que hiciste que?". Tatsuha estaba tan consternado como todos en la sala.

"Lo violé en nuestra propia habitación. Toda la noche hasta que se desmayó". Hiro se acercó a mi y me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"Fue por eso...fue por eso que Maiko está con él. Fue por eso que esta tan golpeado. Maldito...maldito bastardo...eres una basura". Suguru y Tatsuha lo alejaron de mi y no le levanté la mano ni hice ademan de golpearlo, no lo vi necesario.

"Cómo pudiste hacerlo Yuki!...él te ama tanto Yuki!...COMO PUDISTE!". Hiro lloraba y lloraba. Suguru lo tenía a su lado y Tohma abrazó a Mika.

"Vas a explicarme Yuki, cuales fueron tus razones al hacerle eso a Shuichi. Porque si no son buenas, te juro Yuki, que con la espada que estoy tratando de dejar quieta, te mataré". El Shogun, todo eso lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad que me dio un poco de temor y empecé a explicar.

"Nunca pensé en hacerle eso. Yo lo amo y lo amaré siempre, pero su seguridad y la guerra que se avecina es lo primero. Al ver lo que sucedió con Sakuma y al sentirme tan furioso, no vi otra opción para que Shuichi no me extrañara o que tratara de protegerme al saber, por alguien o por algo que yo estaba en peligro, que hacer que me odiara y así conseguí hacerlo". Suguru estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que se dejó caer sobre la pared y Tohma consiguió hablar algo.

"Pues lo conseguiste Yuki. No creo que Shuichi-kun vaya a volver contigo después de haberle hecho eso. Si fuera él, te hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra y eso es decir algo".

Después de eso hablamos del viaje y las estrategias que ibamos a tomar. Cuando salimos nadie me habló ni se despidieron de mi. Tohma me miraba y no dijo nada y menos Mika. Tatsuha iba a viajar conmigo y eso me reconfortaba aunque sea él estaba al margen de todo.

Iba a buscar mis cosas cuando pasé por una de las terrazas. Vi que una de las puertas estaba abierta y por una de ellas vi a Shuichi. Estaba de azul y negro. Caminaba lentamente de la mano de Maiko y levantaba la cabeza para ver un poco el cielo.

Traté de no llorar pero no pude contener las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Cuánto me ha costado esto que he hecho. Verlo sin moverse libremente, verlo destrozado, caminando tan lento y tan frágil. Verlo sentarse en una piedra con un bastón como hermana, lleno de vendas y tablillas en los brazos.

Y las imágenes comenzaron a venir, comenzaron a recordarme lo ruin y salvaje que pude ser con él.

Ver nuevamente sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, de horror, de pánico al verme tomarlo de una manera brutal. Morderlo en los labios hasta sacarle sangre y dejarlo sin aliento. Hacerle que se callara cuando mas ansiaba gritar de dolor, de impotencia. Queria hacerme entender que no era su culpa, queria hacerme entender que no era cobarde y por eso trato de pelear contra mi varias veces y por eso lo empecé a golpear en la cara y en el pecho para que me dejara violentar su cuerpo a mis hanchas, para dejar que yo siguiera con lo que me había propuesto. Separarme de él.

Aun siguen sus súplicas en mi cabeza "Yuki, nooo!...por favor detente...no...no!". Y no prestaba atención a sus ruegos. Más lágrimas y plegarias eran pagados con mas golpes y mas maltratos contra su piel. Lo arrojé contra la pared, lo ultraje contra ella, marqué su piel con mis dientes y destrozé sus manos y rodillas por mi peso. Lo cogí de los cabellos para que me diera acceso a su cuello. Lo llené de marcas y de heridas, lo arrojé nuevamente contra el futon y seguimos hasta que me hartara de él. Pero no lo conseguía, era como una droga en mi cuerpo, a mas olor, a mas piel, mas queria estar con él.

Pensé que se habia rendido pero sus piernas hacían que me alejara de él. No iba a permitir eso. Lo levanté para que se sentara. Lo ví tan mareado y con sangre en la boca que no me importó y con un puñetazo le rompi la nariz. él cayo sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos y moviendo los ojos tratando de saber que había pasado. No quise darle tregua. Lo levanté nuevamente y lo empujé contra la puerta del jardín. Cayó al suelo con la cara en el piso. Al momento de acercarme a él, vi que él se movió mas rápido y ya tenía entre sus manos una de mis espadas. Tenía un ojo sangrando y la nariz llena de sangre. Estaba respirando con dificultad pero no le impedía hacerme frente.

"No...nnn..no!...te acerques!...te juro que te mato...igh!...te lo juro". Sus lágrimas se bañaban con su sangre y comenzó a llorar. "COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTOOO". Levantaba firmemente la espada y no tenía intensiones de bajarla. Di un paso y él se alejo de mi. "Si das otro paso mas, si no te mato...yo me mato...me oyes...ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?...ME MATO!".

Colocó la espada en su cuello.

"Por qué me haces esto Yuki!...si te amo tanto". Sus ojos no dejaban de verme. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar por la pesada espada que estaba cargando. "Te amo tanto".

Sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos. Quise abrazarlo, dejar esto que estaba haciendo pero no podia dar marcha atrás y lo único que pude decir fue, "Yo no". Shuichi abrió la boca y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos mirándome. Ese fue un golpe muy bajo y terrible para su pobre corazón. "Piensas que yo te amo?"

Cerro lo ojos por el dolor. Fue su punto débil. Le di una patada en la cabeza que la espada salió volando y el cayó en el suelo. Lo levanté de los cabellos y lo tiré contra la pared nuevamente cayendo al futon. Levanté su cabeza por los cabellos nuevamente y mis labios reposaron sobre su oído.

"Nunca te amé Shuichi, jamas lo hice". Mi lengua cálida le dió una caricia a su mejilla dejándola húmeda, marcando sus lágrimas y su sangre. "Estos años fueron agonía para mi". Lo puse boca abajo nuevamente y lo levanté de los cabellos hacia atrás formando con su columna un arco. "Te confieso que tu cuerpo me place, tu piel es suave, pero tus movimientos son decadentes". Vi como sus lágrimas caían y sus labios seguían sangrando.

"Es mentira lo que me estas diciendo...MENTIRA!".

"No lo es Shu-chan". Cogí su cintura y la presioné contra el futon haciendo que su espalda quedara descubierta para mi. "Nunca me complaciste en la cama...tuve que buscar mujeres que me dejaban cansado y con una sonrisa en los labios, porque TU nunca me llegaste a brindar ese calor, ese ardor que ellas me daban". Shu estaba tan herido y su corazón tan roto que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas y mas de ellas.

"Una mujer es mejor que tu complaciéndome...ellas son mejor que tu...".

Shu no podía soportar mas.

"No sólo teniendo sexo sino haciendo el amor"

Fueron horas y para mi fueron enternidades cuando dejó de pelear y dejé de escuchar su respiración.

Pensé que el mundo se había caído a pedazos.

Le di la vuelta y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre. Sus manos estaban bañadas con mas sangre y sus genitales estaban sangrando aún mas.

No respiraba.

NO RESPIRABAAA!

Me senté sobre él y el último golpe que le di fue contra su pecho para hacer que sus pulmones reaccionaran. Fue un golpe fuerte y seco que hizo que respirara. Lo dejé sobre el futon y lo tapé con una yucata suya.

No le limpié la sangre, ni le curé las heridas. No hice nada para hacerle ver que me importaba. Sólo me levanté, me vesti y me fui en dirección hacia los sirvientes. Ellos fueron corriendo a verlo y lo auxiliaron.

Que cara habrían puesto al ver nuestra habitación destrozada y llena de sangre.

Esperé a ver que pasaba. El doctor llegó y lo revizó. Golpes, rasguños, torceduras, roturas, sangre y lo peor violación. Al escuchar todo eso, me levanté y me fui lejos de ahí. Lo dejé en buenas manos y al verlo caminar pienso que fue un milagro que viviera y que yo viviera también para contarlo.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Deseas algo de tomar?". Shu no hablaba. No decia ni una sola palabra.

"Debes comer algo Shu, sino enfermaras". Shu estaba sentado en mi habitación. Suguru y Maiko lo trajeron. No quise que estuviera en el sol mas tiempo y lo cargaron hasta aqui.

"Es hora de darle de comer al bebé". Maiko trajo a Shion y Shu esta acostumbrado a darle de comer en su pecho, para darle calor y afecto, pero paso algo que no pensé. Shu se descurió el pecho y vió que tenia vendas. Colocó al bebé y este presionó sobre sus heridas. Shu no hizo menor signo de dolor. Se levantó un poco la venda y sobre su pecho derecho colocó esa bolita de miel. El bebé comió y Shu comenzó a llorar.

"Duele Shu?". Shu movió la cabeza diciendo que si. Pero no dejó a Shion sin comer. "Shion ya terminó Shu, deja que descanse".

Shu dejó a sHion en los brazos de su hermana. Suguru trató de no llorar, trató y trató pero fue inútil. Shu estaba tan golpeado que sólo podía ver por uno de sus ojos y sus labios estaban demasiado heridos para poder articular palabra. No puedo comprender como ese bárbaro le hizo eso.

"Hiii...ooo". Vi que Shu quería hablar. Me acerqué a él un poco mas y él me tomó de las manos. Estaba llorando, no sabia si era de dolor por lo sucedido o por sus heridas. No lo sé, y no quiero preguntar.

"No hables amigo, te vamos a ayudar con los niños, todo va a salir muy bien, te lo prometo". Shu cerró el ojo y trató de descansar. Shion y Kisu estaban jugando con Maiko, mientras yo recosté a Shu sobre mi futon, esperando que olvide, que se fortalezca, que aguarde el momento de olvidar a ese infeliz.

Después de unas horas salí de mi habitación y fui a ver a Tohma. Toqué y él me abrió. Cuando lo vi estaba un poco preocupado y no quiso hablar acerca del asunto. Lo entiendo y muy bien. Hasta Mika, quien nunca quiso a Shu guardó silencio por lo sucedido. Espero que esto la haga recapacitar.

"Dónde está Tatsuha?". Todos vimos hacia la puerta. Yuki estaba de pie, frente a nosotros. Tan orgulloso, tan bien, ni un golpe sobre la cara, ni un sólo rasguño, no tenía nada.

"Cómo te atreves a dar la cara, cómo te atreves a hablarnos, eres, eres...". Yuki vió toda la habitación y al ver que nadie le respondía, dió media vuelta y se fue.

"Hiro, no es bueno que grites, puede que Shu-kun escuche y no creo que tengas la intención de hacerlo recordar.

"No me importa nada, quiero que ese infeliz se muera". Salí de la habitación y grite, grite tanto que mis pulmones se cansaron, que mi garaganta ardía y se lo dije en su cara, en esa cara que debería estar con esos golpes que Shu tiene en estos momentos.

"MUERE MALDITO COBARDE...NUNCA REGRESES MALDITO, JAMAS!"

Yuki no dijo nada, siguió caminando y buscando a Tatsuha. Nunca pensé que una persona así pudiera hacer tanto daño. Nunca pensé, nunca.

Cuando regresé a ver a Shu vi que él estaba durmiendo tranquilo. No podía estar recostado, tenía que estar sentado para poder respirar y poder dormir mejor. Desde que Yuki se fue, nadie habló mas de él, sólo en las reuniones que teníamos con el Shogun y eso hizo que nadie mas hablara del asunto. Era todo muy doloroso para recordarlo. Lo malo era que veiamos las consecuencias.

Shu no caminaba muy bien y sus ganas de vivir se reducían poco a poco. No queria comer y no queria jugar ni ver a sus pequeños hijos. Shion pedia por su padre y Kisu lloraba incesantemente por atención. Todos tratamos de ayudarlo pero él se hundía cada vez mas en sus sueños, en los recuerdos de esa noche.

El color de los golpes desaparecían mientras pasaban los meses. Parecía un jóven normal, hermoso pero su mirada había cambiado. No sonreía, no bailaba ni hacia bromas. No lo vimos mas hacer chistes ni jugar con los animales cercanos al lago. Ya no iba al lago.

Todo fue muy dificil. Algunas veces pensé que era algo sobrehumano tratar de hacer que Shu riera pero fue en una ocasion en que vi sus labios formar una sonrisa, aunque sutil, se habia provocado cuando vio que Kisu calló sobre la torta y con la cara toda llena del dulce de leche.

Shu lo levantó y lo abrazó.

Vi sus lágrimas correr y sus manos acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño.

"Perdoname hijito, por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir".

Fue un momento muy sensible. Verlo junto a su hijo mayor, verlo llorar después de año y medio, verlo suspirar y sentir algo por otra persona, fue algo hermoso que nunca pensé que iba a volver a ver y sentir por parte de Shu.

"Deja a Kisu, tiene que abrir sus regalos Shu-chan". Todos reimos.

Aunque Suguru faltaba, no quise que la fiesta fuera algo triste.

Tatsuha lo había llamado y lo necesitaba y ahora que somos pocos los familiares en casa me doy cuenta que la guerra avanza y que todo está en las manos de quienes luchan por nosotros. Aunque entre ellos esté Yuki.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Pero que calor!

Cuando llegué al campamento en el norte vi que habían muchas tiendas y cabañas cerca al rio. Busqué a Tatsuha y no entendí muy bien la carta que me mandó.

"Suguru. Es necesario que vengas, no puedo controlarlo y no se a quien mas recurrir por ayuda. Esto se sale de control y mis tropas se ponen nerviosas. Te necesito ahora".

Todo fuera de control?. Vi que estaba tan tranquilo y pacífico que no parecía una guerra. Cuando vi a un soldado caminando y buscando encontrarme.

"Fujisaki-san?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Me pidió que lo siguiera y así lo hice. Entre tanto árbol y vegetación, porque nos estábamos internando en el bosque, no veía bien. Fue en pocos minutos que vi una pequeña tienda. Hizo que entrara y ahí vi a Tatsuha.

"Suguru-kun. Por fin llegas, no sabía cuando ibas a llegar." Tatsuha estaba cansado y con mucho sueño.

"Pasa algo?..no entendí bien tu carta. Ese mensaje era algo confuso".

Tatsuha me dio un poco de agua y me senté junto a él.

"Acerca de la guerra. Nuestras tropas lo tienen todo controlado. Hemos cercado tierras y hemos alejado a las tropas enemigas. Lo que tengo un poco de temor no es por guerras o peleas tontas, es por él".

"Él?...quien es él?".

"Yuki".

"Qué pasa con él?"

"Está enfermo, muy enfermo y me temo que no soportara sino lo llevo a casa y rápido"

"Pretendes llevarlo donde está Shu-chan?...te haz vuelto loco Tatsuha?...Shu se está recuperando lentamente y no creo que sea buena idea unirlos nuevamente".

"Es mi hermano Sugu-chan"

"Lo sé y Shu es como si lo fuera. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer".

"Si tan solo lo vieras, creo que pensarías igual que yo"

"No lo creo Tatsuha"

"Quieres verlo?"

"No se para que, pero veamos cuan mal está Yuki"

Nos levantamos y fuimos a otra tienda que estaba un poco mas alejada. Todo a su alrededor estaba muerto y quemado. Lleno de huesos de animales y olía horrible, como si alguien se estuviera pudriendo.

"No han hecho limpieza aqui no?"

"Él no deja que nadie se acerque. Es muy violento"

Y nos detuvimos frente a la tienda. "Voy a entrar primero". Tatsuha entró y esperé afuera. Fueron dos minutos y me pidió que entrara. Cuando lo vi. Fue horrible.

"Yuki?".

Yuki o lo que quedaba de Yuki, estaba amarrado a un palo en el centro de la tienda. Sentado sobre el suelo y con la cabeza tirada hacia adelante. tenía el cabello largo y estaba con la ropa rota y sucia.

"No reacciona desde hace dos meses".

"Qué le pasó?".

Tatsuha se acercó a Yuki y levantó su rostro. Cuando lo vi sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una venda y su boca llena de heridas.

"Hubo un incendio en uno de los pueblos. Cuando quiso entrar a una casa a rescatar a una familia, las llamas quemaron parte de sus ojos y por el momento no puede ver bien y acerca de sus labios, pasaron lo mismo.

"Pero él pudo haber superado todo eso, porque esta así?...tan descuidado?...que le pasa?"

"Ya te lo dije, está enfermo"

"Enfermo?...él nunca se ha enfermado desde que lo conocí".

"Es que nunca lo viste en sus peores días". Tatsuha se sentó en una banca y yo junto a él. "Yuki tiene una enfermedad desde niño. No tiene cura y no tiene nombre, sólo le dijeron que no debía de tener impresiones fuertes y muchas responsabilidades, pero él nunca escucha y todo lo negativo lo absorvió. Yuki nunca debió de casarse con Shu. Todos se lo dijimos, no sólo por su salud, sino por lo que podía pasarle a Shu.".

Yo no decía nada, sólo escuchaba.

"Yuki tiene dolores muy intensos de cabeza y cuando él siente que su vista empieza a borrarse y no puede pensar bien, trata de salir de la habitación o alejarse rápido de las personas y tomar un líquido que le preparamos papá y yo para volver a la tranquilidad. No sé si te habras dado cuenta de ello".

En efecto. Siempre lo veía salir muy rápido dejando sólo a Shu. Nunca hubiera pensado en verlo así y saber que estaba enfermo.

"Y que pasó?...no se supone que esa medicina lo calma, entonces porqué esta así?"

"Dejó de tomarla desde que llegamos aqui, hace año y medio".

"Qué?".

"No me dijo nada, veía que la tomaba pero en vez de eso tomaba agua"

"Yuki es un imbécil"

"Se culpa todos los dias de lo que le paso a Shu. De la bajeza que cometió."

"Pero quedarse como un vegetal?"

"Es por eso que quiero que vaya a casa. No espero que se reuna con todos. Tengo una idea"

"No creo que sea buena si viene de ti Tatsuha. No te olvides que muchas de tus ideas me hicieron pagar una fortuna hace 3 años"

He?

"No te asustes...Yuki quiere agua"

Vi como YUki se estremecía sobre el suelo y sus gemidos parecían los de un animal. Tatsuha le dio un poco de agua y le hecho para atras los cabellos.

"Toma chico lindo, agua fresca, nada de medicina, sólo agua fresca"

Yuki seguía tomando hasta botar un poco sobre su cuello y piernas. Tatsuha quitó el recipiente y dijo algo. Yuki dijo algo.

"Shu...i...chi"

Tatsuha acarició los cabellos de sus hermano y tiró nuevamente su cabeza hacia el suelo.

"Cree que soy Shu-chan. él toma mi mano y le da besos y cuando la quito se vuelve histérico y empieza a destrozarlo todo. Sólo puede estar tranquilo cuando duerme y esta sedado".

"NO puedo creer que piense que Shu aún podria estar con él"

"él lo ama mucho, mas que a su vida Sugu-chan. No sabes cuanto lo extraña. Ha pagado con sangre y con su propia salud lo que le hizo a Shu-chan"

"No creo que lo perdone"

"Se que no lo perdonará pero deja que este en la casa. Mi idea aún no te la he dicho"

Tatsuha me contó acerca de su idea y escucharla no hizo nada mal a mis oidos. Fue como si una brisa hubiera entrado y los males de Shu y Yuki hubieran desaparecido.

"Crees que funcione?"

"Habra que saberlo cuando lo hagamos"

"No creo que se le deba ocultar esto al Shogun"

"Él lo sabra tan pronto lleguemos"

"No creo que resulte"

"Resultara"

"Tatsuha"

"Mmm?"

"Reza para que esto resulte"

"Resultara"

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Pasaron meses y meses. Suguru se fue en mayo y su mensaje nos decía que llegaría en Diciembre.

"No sé que tanto hace allá Suguru-kun"

"No te molestes con el Hiro, seguro está ayudando a su familia. Sabes que tiene muchos hermanos.

Je!. Casi meto la pata. Me había olvidado que Shu no sabía nada de la guerra y me pareció buena idea mentir acerca de la familia de Suguru y sobre su viaje.

"Claro shu, no creo que sea bueno que deje a su familia para venir a cambiarnos los pañales"

Ambos reimos. Desde que Suguru se fue y me vio triste, él comenzó a hablar un poco mas y a ser el mismo de antes. No todo va hacer lo mismo pero espero que sea mejor. Los niños siempre están junto a nosotros y juegan y comen a lado nuestro.

"Espero que cuando llegue nos traiga buenas nuevas de su familia".

"Claro que lo hara Shu-chan. Todo estará bien"

"Tu crees?"

"Lo contrario, no pienso"

"Ja! Hiro-kun habla al reves"

"Yo nunca hablo al reves"

"Como que nunca"

"No"

"Si"

"Shu"

"Qué!"

"Come que se enfría la comida"

"Buuu"

"Niño"

"Engreido"

"Bebé"

"Hiro"

"Shu"

"Ese es un buen insulto"

"Que!...llamarte por tu nombre?"

Le di una sonrisa y bati sus cabellos.

"Bienvenido a casa Shu-chan"

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mas reviews y gracias por todo! 


	6. Limbo

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 6 : Limbo

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

NUnca quise que mi hermana se casara y menos que se alejara de casa. Aunque mamá y papá piensen que fue una buena idea casarla con alguien importante. Yo, no estoy de acuerdo.

Maiko siempre fue una chica linda e inteligente. Siempre le dije que deberia de quedarse soltera y que debería de quedarse conmigo y siempre ibamos a estar juntos, pero esa persona llegó, se enamoraron y yo me quedé sólo.

Su futuro novio era uno de los generales del Shogun y como dijeron papá y mamá, todos, la familia Shindo, ibámos a vivir en casa, en el palacio del Shogun.

"Será lindo Shu-chan..te gustará".

Maiko siempre quiso que yo tuviera algo con que distraerme pero nunca encontré algo bueno, sólo los juegos con ella me divertían mucho y ella era lo mejor que tenía. Ahora vivir con gente desconocida, estar a órdenes de gente que pensaba que era mejor que uno por tener mucho dinero, no me parecía bueno y saludable.

"No sería mejor que todos nos quedarámos en casa y tu fueras para allá con tu esposo?"

"Vas a dejar a tu hermanita menor sola?...no seas malo Shu...debes ir con nuestros padres. No seas malo".

Fue que fui con ellos. Con cajas, animales y ropa usada y casi vieja que fuimos hacia el palacio y nos alejamos de todo lo que conocíamos.

"Quién regará nuestras plantas?...quién alimentará a nuestros animales?...que pasará con la casa?". Ninguno de mis familiares hablaba como si lo que nos esperara fuera mil veces mejor que lo que dejábamos atrás. Realmente nunca lo consideré así.

Cuando llegamos a esa casa, enorme casa y gigantesca casa, vi que nadie nos veia bien. Algunas personas, como los sirvientes, nos ayudaban pero nadie nos veia con buen agrado.

El novio de mi hermana, Shigure Tono, estaba esperándonos. El siempre fue una persona gentil y muy respetable. Nunca menciono nada acerca de nuestra ropa o lo muy pobre que luciamos o lo muy sucios que estábamos. Nunca lo dijo y creo que amaba mucho a Maiko para decir algo como eso.

Al ser familia de la novia, nos hicieron instalar en una casa lejos de la casa prinicpal. Nos cambiamos y bañamos, por ordenes de un mayordomo, y nos quedamos allí hasta que fueramos llamados. Nunca entendi tanta formalidad.

"Cuándo vendra tu novio por ti?". Maiko estaba asustada y mi madre también. "Pasa algo?"

"Tengo miedo de casarme, no se que me pasa , pero tengo tanto miedo". Abraze a la tonta de mi hermanita y le dije que no estuviera tan nerviosa porque si lo queria tanto como ella decia, era mejor tener confianza y ser feliz.

Pero en realidad nadie estaba temiendo eso, creo. Todos, incluso papá y mamá tenian miedo del Shogun y de su familia. No quise pensar mas en eso. Me fui de la habitación y me fui a la mia, lejos de ellos y del bullicio de los vestidos y los preparativos.

"Estoy harto de estar encerrado".

No quise esperar a ese estúpido mayordomo y sali de la casa. Cerré la puerta y me alejé corriendo de allí. Caminé por largos minutos, observando el paisaje, viendo las plantas y oliendo el suave aroma del pasto. Lleno de colores a pesar que es noche y que solo la luna me alumbra.

A lo lejos vi un lago. Era enorme. "Esta casa debe tener a todo Japón en ella". Corrí hacia el y me quedé cautivado por su color y su frescura. Realmente era precioso estar allí.

Vi por todos lados para saber si alguien estaba allí. No quise hacer esparar al lago y me desnudé rápidamente. La brisa era cálida y el agua era tibia y suave. No esperé ni un minuto mas y me entregue a las aguas y nade y me sumergi hasta quedar totalmente mojado, empapado de su calidez. La luna me bañaba y era algo dulce y prometedor estar allí.

"Espero que nadie sepa de este lugar...este será mi refugio...mi secreto". Me levanté y vi que el agua me llegaba a las rodillas y me dejé secar a la luz de la luna.

"Siento que no sea así...este sitio esta reservado".

Queeeee?. Habia alguien aqui?.

Me quedé estático y le di la espalda. Verguenza, pero que verguenza!

"Quién eres tu?...nunca te he visto aqui". Me hundí en las aguas y me aleje de la orilla. No gire la cabeza ni por asomo y no dije nada. "No reconozco esa espalda ni esas piernas que se ven muy bien".

"Que estas diciendo?". Me levante nuevamente y me quede frente a frente a esa persona que me estaba haciendo sentir muy incomodo.

"Mmmhm, lo que dije por lo de atras lo mismo es por lo que tengo en frente". Ese hombre es un CRETINO!

"Quien diablos eres tu...acaso no sabes que no debes estar espiando a la gente?". Sali del lago y cogi mis ropas, me las puse rápido y me fui corriendo. Vi si estaba esa persona allí cuando ya estaba un poco lejos, pero como vino se fue y no supe quien habría sido.

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

La llegada de Tatsuha provocó un revuelo mayusculo. La corte del Shogun se movia hacia la puerta a ver lo que habia traido Tatsuha de su viaje al norte. Suguru estaba allí y no quiso decir nada hasta encontrarse con le Shogun.

Todos salimos a su encuentro.

"Quiero ir Hiro"

"Shu, quiero que te quedes aqui y no salgas, si?"

"Pero quiero ver a Suguru-chan"

"Cuida a los niños"

"Esta bien"

Lo bueno es que Shu escucha, por ahora.

Cuando salí a ver a todos. En medio de la entrada habia un gran carruaje con una gran caja con barrotes adentro. Suguru y Tatsuha dieron a los soldados instrucciones que nadie debería estar junto al carruaje y asi lo hicieron. Curiosos quisieron abrirla, ver que habia allí, pero todo fue inutil.

"Hiro?"

"Suguru-chan...que bueno verte"

"Hiro...donde esta Shu?"

"En la casa, con los niños, porque?"

"Que bueno...después te cuento si?"

Estos secretos me estan matando. Tatsuha llegó con el Shogun y ambos alejaron a la multitud. Los soldados tomaron la caja y la sacaron del carruaje. El Shogun vio por la rendija y su cara cambio de un estado serio a uno muy sombrio.

"Llévenselo"

Los soldados lo levantaron entre seis y se lo llevaron.

"A donde se lo llevan Tatsuha?". Suguru pregunto.

"A una zona alejada de la casa y de los que vivimos aqui. Es mejor que nada al menos".

Me acerqué a los barrotes para ver que habia allí. lo que pude ver es un poco de cabello, algo claro, entre negro y claro. No se como decirlo, pero es algo raro.

"Cojan bien la caja...no dejen que se caiga"

La caja empezó a moverse y gritos y mas gritos salian de allí. Los que estabamos alli nos quedamos asustados y el Shogun no dijo nada. Entro en sus habitaciones y no salio.

"Bajen la caja". Tatsuha se acerco a ella y saco de su cinturon una botella. Le quito el seguro y la sostenia en su mano. Fueron unos pocos segundos que entre los barrotes salio una mano que tomo la botella y luego la arrojo.

"Es un ser humano?".

Todos gritamos y nos desesperamos. Suguru y Tatsuha con los guardias impidieron que nos acercaramos a la gran caja que habia dejado de moverse y de agitarse.

"Tomen la caja y llévenla donde dijo el Shogun, entendieron?". Tatsuha dio la orden y las puertas a la zona este de la casa se cerraron detrás de ellos.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Que fue eso?". Tohma estaba tan preocupado como nosotros. El Shogun estaba reunido con todos nosotros y estabamos tratando de apaciguar a la corte ya la gente que vivia cerca del palacio.

"Un prisionero y se quedara hasta que yo diga". Nadie dijo nada y el Shogun se levantó. "El ala este de la casa esta prohibida para todos, menos para Suguru y Tatsuha. No quiero a nadie merodeando cerca de ese lugar. Y saben lo que les espera si se que alguien estuvo alli". Con eso, se fue.

Todos nos quedamos conversando y tratando de sacarle algo a Tatsuha de quien era esa persona. Suguru y él no dijeron nada y nos quedamos como al principio, sin informacion.

"De que clase de priosionero se trata?". Tatsuha se cogió la cabeza y se levantó.

"Es un general del bando contrario y no quiero que se acerquen a él. Ha matado a mucha gente de los nuestros y no quiero que mate a mas personas, entienden?". Tatsuha abrió la puerta y un aire raro entró en la habitación. Sentí como si algo extraño hubiera entrado en la casa. Como si un espíritu siniestro hubiera cubierto nuestro hogar y nuestra paz.

"Tatsuha, no crees que...". Suguru lo miro de forma extraña.

"Ya le dije a Hiro todo lo que sabemos y el Shogun sabe lo que tiene que saber...se acabó...y, díganle a todos los estúpidos de la corte que no estén merodeando". Antes de salir vió hacia el cielo y se fue.

"Suguru puedo hablar contigo?". Sugu-chan se levantó y me siguió dejando a Tohma y a los demas compañeros en la habitación hablando del nuevo huesped de la casa. "No me crean tan estúpido para que me crea eso del prisionero".

Suguru estaba asustado y no dijo nada. Dimos un paseo en el jardin y no quise preguntarle mas.

"Hiro...no puedo decirte nada porque tarde o temprano esto se descubrira pero menos que nadie quiero que la gente que quiero sufra por todo esto, sabes bien que la guerra no perdona". Suguru se sentó junto a mi sobre el jardín. No dije nada y ambos veíamos el sol y la luz hermosa.

"Fuera de este incidente, tengo que comentarte que Shu esta muy bien y hasta rie mas". Sugu-chan estaba tan feliz y tan alegre que nos reimos juntos.

"Eso es muy bueno, no sabes cuanta alegria me da escuchar eso. Shu-chan se merece eso y mas". Suguru no dijo mas y nos quedamos otra vez en silencio.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Ya hace mas de 3 horas que Hiro se había ido y no venía con Suguru. Decidi entonces ir a buscarlos.

Vi que de una habitación cerca a las del Shogun salieron Tatsuha seguidos de Hiro y Suguru. No quise llamar la atención de Hiro ni de Suguru pero si hablar con Tatsuha.

Caminé tan rápido como pude, pero esta pierna mia, la pierna derecha no me deja correr bien. Logré alcanzarlo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación y lo detuve.

"Shu...Shuichi?...que haces aqui?". Sus ojos se abrieron como de sorpresa. Verlo ante mi es como verlo a él nuevamente. Lo veo mas adulto y mas fuerte.

"Puedo hablar contigo?". Tatsuha asintió con la cabeza y me dejó pasar. Dejó la puerta abierta y me quedé sentado sobre el suelo.

"A que viene esta visita Shuichi?". Tatsuha tomo algo de sake y se me quedo mirando.

"Sólo es saber de cosas...sólo saber de..". Tatsuha tomó mas y mas de la botella.

"Saber de él?...Shuichi...lo amas tanto?". No dije mas y mis ojos reposaron sobre mis manos. "No es necesario que lo sepas, él no deberia estar mas en tu corazón. No creo que lo vayas a perdonar".

"No lo voy a perdonar". Tatsuha abrió la puerta de su closet y saco una botella de agua.

"Entonces para que quieres saber de él?...no es saludable saber de alguien que te hizo tanto daño". Mis ojos estaban tratando de no dejar escapar las lágrimas pero eran dificiles de frenar. Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro y me quedé gimiendo por el llanto.

"Shu, amigo mio. Siempre pense bien de ti pero esta vez deseo que te olvides de él. Todo sera por tu bien." Lo cogí de una de las mangas de su yucata y lo acerque a mi, traté de ver entre sus ojos algo sobre él, algo de él.

"Dime algo sobre él Tatsuha, dime algo, sólo eso". Tatsuha se sento a mi lado y no me dijo nada por unos minutos.

"Shu...no quiero que..".

"Dime TATSUHA!"

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tomo agua en vez de sake.

"Él esta muerto Shuichi".

Senti como el aire se iba de mis pulmones. Como la sangre se detenia en mi corazón y como mis ojos se volvian a llenar de lagrimas. Una manos me levantaron del suelo y me hicieron pasar por un pasadizo lleno de luz y sombras y fue ahi que deje de sentir.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

A la mañana siguiente llegó muy temprano el novio de mi hermana. Shigure, su novio estaba tan bien vestido que crei que esa mañana se iban a casar y que mi hermana estaba retrasadísima.

"Sólo vine a verlos y saber si necesitaban algo". Shigure fue siempre muy bueno con nosotros.

"Muchas gracias Shigure-san pero tenemos todo y mucho mas de lo que necesitamos realmente. Estamos muy bien gracias a tu generosidad". Mi madre siempre hablando tan formal.

"No es nada, ademas son la familia de Maiko, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Además, necesito hablar con Shindo-kun un momento por favor".

Todos volvieorn a verme. Papá y mamá estaban con una cara de (que habrás hecho) y mi hermana estaba un poco inquieta.

"Se podría saber de que se trata?". Recibí por eso un golpe fuerte en la cabeza por parte de mi madre.

"Anda sin preguntar, chico malcriado, que pensará Shigure-san de nosotros?".

"Dejelo, es bueno que pregunte. Va a ir conmigo a ver los jardines y a que estes mas tranquilo, te veo tenso". No quise insistir y sali con él.

Fuimos por los jardines mas bellos que yo haya visto. Los riachuelos eran como pintados, los árboles eran como las espinacas que cultivaba en nuestro pequeño huerto y las manzanas eran tan grandes como 5 a 6 tomates que comia en una buena cosecha.

"Si deseas comer esa, puedes hacerlo Shindo-kun". Cogí una y la vi, era tan hermosa, no quise ni morderla por temor a ver que se iba a morir en mi barriga.

"Todo aqui es hermoso Shigure-san?". Shigure me vio y me quede viendo sus grandes ojos azules.

"Si, al Shogun le gusta las cosas bellas y espero que te gusten a ti tambien". Asenti con la cabeza y seguimos caminando, perdiendonos entre las aves y los pequeños cachorros que jugaban con ellas.

"No sabia que habian perritos aqui...los adoro". Me lance a jugar con ellos y me reia tan fuerte que atraje la atención de alguien.

"Shigure-chan...con quien estas?".

A lo lejos vi a una chica, menor que él y casi de mi edad, alrededor de 13 años y vi que estaba recigiendo flores, por la canasta que traia.

"Ah! Ayaka-chan, pense que estabas con tu prometido". Esa chica estaba prometida, pero tan joven?. Realmente era bonita pero no tanto como mi hermana, mi hermana era la mejor.

"él, no se donde esta, lo único que pude hacer es que no se fuera del palacio y todo lo hizo a regañadientes".

"Él es un buen samurai, no tienes porque ponerte triste".

"No lo estoy, sólo que siento como si no me quisiera". Ella se sentó sobre el césped junto a mi y sus lágrimas corrieron sobre sus mejillas.

"Este...mi nombre es Shuichi Shindo". Ayaka se me quedo mirando y realmente era la pena en persona. Ver como lloraba y como sus cabellos cubrian su pena, ese maldito de su prometido era un malvado por hacerla llorar asi.

Al no comprender quien era yo, Shigure-san me introdujo. "No te apures Ayaka-chan, él es hermano menor de mi novia, y creo que son de la misma edad". Ayaka me dio la mano y ambos hablamos junto con Shigure-san.

"Mi novio, bueno, mi prometido es un poco uraño y no quiere hablar mucho. Es guapo, no lo puedo negar, es el mas guapo de todo Japon. Las mujeres mas bellas de la corte lo adoran como a un dios pero su familia y la mia decidieron que ambos nos casaramos y eso no creo que le haya agradado en nada".

"Por qué lo dices Ayaka-chan?". No quise ser indiscreto pero ver como sufria esta pobre chica, me daba una pena horrible.

"Es que, eramos amigos antes, pero al saber que nos ibamos a casar pronto, nuestra amistad cambio. De lo que hablaba poco, nuestras conversaciones se tornaron en si y no muchas veces. No se si sera bueno que yo lo quiera y él no a mi". Ayaka estaba tan dolida y no era para menos. No pude decir nada bueno y nada bueno se me ocurria, cómo decirle que ese maldito era un miserable?. Bueno era lo peor que he escuchado en la vida.

"Tu Shu-chan, haz tenido pareja?". Novio?...

Eso me trae recuerdos, lindos y penosos. Pero son recuerdos al final.

"Si, pero se fue a la guerra".

Ambos. Shigure-san y Ayaka-chan se me quedaron mirando. No quise lastima ni pena pero creo que mis manos y mi cara dieron la impresion que si necesitaba de algo parecido.

"Lo siento mucho, siento haber preguntado...seguro ha sido un buen hombre"

"Lo era Ayaka...si lo era, pero él decidió por mi. NUnca me dijo que iba a ir y me ocultó tantas cosas. Lo quise mucho y ya no lo extraño."

"Dices que fue a la guerra?...entonces él fue cuando yo tenia 17, fue hace 1 ó 2 años atrás. Tenías 12 años al tener un novio Shuichi?".

Ayaka le dio un buen golpe a Shigure en el costado y yo me los quede mirando.

"El amor no tiene edad tonto, además él quiere ser feliz, ya no hablemos mas de eso".

Todos nos reimos y fuimos hacia el lago. Realmente ver el algo de dia es una cosa que verlo de noche. De dia era tener una gran espejo en tu casa, acercarte y verte en su reflejo junto a las nubes y al sol, era como estar en el paraiso.

Ayaka y Shigure estaban conmigo, era hermoso tener a personas normales junto a ti, hablo por esta casa que desde que llegue solo he visto gente que te mira con desprecio y a él. Por cierto quien será?

"Una moneda por tus pensamientos?".

"Ayaka-chan...me perdi en la belleza de este lago".

"Ten cuidado Shuichi...aqui varios se han enamorado y sus lazos de amor son fuertes si ambos miran con amor al lago y se ven en su reflejo. Todo es hermoso si hay amor verdadero."

"Eso es verdad Shuichi...Maiko y yo vinimos y al vernos en nuestros reflejos vimos nuestro amor, él uno por el otro y era mas grande que nosotros mismos. No hay duda que este lago une a las personas...ten cuidado."

Me rei junto con ellos. El lago era hermoso, pero saber que era magico, eso era otra cosa.

Despues de una hora fuimos a la casa principal y la corte paseaba entre las columnas conversando, riendo hasta leyendo, de pronto me encontre con un personaje un poco extraño, nervioso y que sudaba tanto cuando veia que algo estaba mal.

"Creo que te haz dado cuenta Shuichi...él es consejero del Shogun, Sakano-san y es muy bueno con las artes y ciencias y mucho bien hace cuando de armas y estrategias se trata."

"Es verdad, él habla mucho con mi prometido, con Eiri."

"Es verdad, me dijiste que era samurai."

"Si que lo es, por eso viaja mucho y es por eso que esta molesto conmigo porque le hice prometer que se quedaria aqui hasta casarnos".

Mientras hablabamos, ese tal Sakano se acerco a nosotros y se presento.

"Es un gusto verlo Shindo-san".

"El gusto es mio Sakano-san"

"Ayaka-kun, Uesugi-san quiere verla y no creo que este de buenas, no quiere esperar"

"Gracias...vuelvo pronto"

Con un movimiento de cabeza se fue y Shigure-san y yo nos fuimos.

"Ese tal Uesugi-san es una lata no?"

Shigure-san se reia a carcajadas y realmente parece que le divierte mucho todo lo que digo.

"Si Shuichi, es una lata, pero una lata dura de roer.  
FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Con un demonio Tatsuha. Como se te ocurre decirle asi por que si que Yuki esta muerto.". Hiro, Suguru, Tohma y Mika estaban en la habitación de Shu.

"Que querias que le dijera Hiro, mentiras?". Suguru me estaba mirando con una cara de (ya sabes lo que te espera afuera), no podia hacer nada. Shu tenía que olvidar a mi hermano. Nunca sera normal y volver con él seria un suicidio. Lo mataria, mataria a cualquiera que este a su lado, menos yo claro.

"Es verdad lo que dices Tatsuha?". Mika estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y Tohma no hablaba.

"Si". Tohma se sentó y ayudo a Mika a que dejara de temblar pero era tremendo el impacto. El Shogun me matara mañana cuando me vea y sepa la mentirita que acabo de decir.

"No se que pasara ahora con Shu...estaba tan bien, hasta reia conmigo y con todos en la casa, y ahora tu vienes a contarle acerca de él".

"Pregunto y no se iba, no podia botarlo".

"Pues eso era mejor que decirle eso".

"No me arrepiento"

"Eres un..."

"YA BASTA"

Tohma se habia levantado y me tomo de la mano.

"Ven conmigo, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente". Fui con él a rastras porque no me dejo descansar por ningun motivo y llegamos a las puertas del ala este.

"No deberiamos estar aqui Tohma, sabes bien que el Shogun se enojara si ve o sabe que estas aqui".

Tohma se acercó hacia la puerta y colocó sus manos sobre ella.

"No si Yuki Uesugi esta encerrado ahi adentro"

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A: 


	7. Mis hermosos sueños

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión. 

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

**Nancy Miller** Muchas gracias por el aliento, lo necesitaba por montones, es que algunas veces me siento sin animos de continuar. Pero gracias a ti puedo continuar con el fic que tanto nos gusta. Un super besito y a continuar con la historia, yeeeeee!

**CAPITULO 7 : Mis hermosos sueños**

"Qué es lo que pasa con él Tatsuha?"

"Tohma, por favor, no deberiamos estar aqui"

Tohma no acepta un no por respuesta y siguio ahi de pie, frente a esa estupida puerta.

"él esta adentro, eso lo se y no me mientas mas...pobre Shu-kun, como pudiste hacerlo Tatsuha"

"No tenia remedio, ese cabeza hueca iba a venir a buscarlo y para que?, lo único que iba a pasar era su muerte al verlo tan mal Tohma"

"Su enfermedad, te refieres a su..."

"Si Tohma, a avanzado mucho". Cogi la puerta con una de mis manos y vi como Tohma caia al suelo suavemente. "No quiso tomar mas las medicinas, se culpa todos los dias del maltrato, de la...de la violacion...no quiere reaccionar...y eso no es todo"

Tohma levanto la cabeza y su mirada tenia un no se que tan tipico de sus interrogatorios.

"Qué pasa?". Tohma me cogio de una de mis mangas como una vez lo hizo Shu-chan pero decirle, a Tohma justo a él.

"Hubo un accidente, un estupido rescate y él entro a esa casa sacando a la familia pero sus ojos...sus ojos, ya no son los mismos de antes, ahora no puede ver".

Tohma tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y era como si huiera sabido que él hubiera realmente muerto en la guerra. Yuki, para él, era un hijo y lo adoraba, era su pequeño gran soldadito que venia a contarle las historias de sus viajes y sus penas de estar lejos.

"No puede ver...tengo que verlo Tatsu...tengo que verlo!!"

Lo detuve antes de entrar, en ese momento los guardias del interior abrieron la puerta y nos fuimos antes que el Shogun tuviera noticias nuestras.

"Nadie debe saber que él esta aqui y menos Shu-chan, él menos que nadie, sufriria horrores si él supiera que mi hermano está aqui. No sabes lo apenado que estoy de haberle dicho tales cosas."

"Shu-kun lo sigue queriendo"

Vi a Tohma sentarse en una de las piedras lejos del ala este del palacio. Pensar que esos dos idiotas iban a dejar de quererse era imposible. Pero pense que seguramente iba a ver alguna solucion algo que lo ayudara a rehacer su vida solo o con alguien mas.

"No creo que sea saludable amar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño."

"No entiendes esto del amor Tatsu...ellos son uno solo y ahora que estan separados es como si algo les pasara. Shu-kun siempre lo espero, quiso creer que habia un malentendido, juro que no iba a ver a nadie que no sea de la familia con tal que Yuki regresara para estar con él, pero eso jamas sucedio. Quiso hasta ir a buscarlo pero no lo logro y con eso se sello su nombre. Nadie hablo mas de él."

"Todos lo hicieron?"

"Si y no sabes cuanto me dolio que todos lo hicieramos al mismo tiempo. Shu-kun no sabia que hacer y su mente se alejaba de la realidad y poco a poco juto con una medicina hicimos que el pudiera olvidar cosas...gracias a Kami que no olvidó a sus hijos tambien."

"Pero como recordó a Yuki ahora que hemos vuelto, no he hablado de él y menos frente a Shu-chan"

"No es necesario hablar de él cuando lo tienes en frente".

Fue un error. Mi gran error. Me vió pasar y vio a Yuki en mi. Fue por eso que vi sus ojos tan brillantes, sus labios rosados esbozando una sonrisa y sus manos temblorosas tratando de calmarse, de aguantar el no abrazarme.

"Me olvidé de ese pequeñito detalle"

"Si!...muy pequeño y tan grande que no tuviste remedio en decirle mentiras como que él habia muerto"

"Es lo mejor para él, además tu medicina lo ayudará a olvidar no?...se la están dando ahora?"

"Eso creo aunque Hiro no esta seguro de que funcione. Siempre estuvo renuente acerca de eso, pero no habia otra alternativa y él lo sabia. Dejar a Shu-kun junto al recuerdo de Yuki era lo mas peligroso del mundo. Jamas lo iba a soportar"

Es verdad, dejar que Shu-chan siguiera amandolo seria un suicidio y ambos vivirian un infierno. Yuki encerrado y Shuichi olvidandolo.

Cuanto quisiera que todo fuera como antes...como cuando se conocieron.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

Fui con Shigure-san a seguir paseando junto a los hermosos árboles de cerezo en el palacio. Y nos encontramos con unas mujeres mayores que caminaban hacia nosotros.

"Buenos dias señoras"

Yo salude de igual manera pero las mujeres sólo lo saludaron pero a mi ni siquiera me vieron.

"Yo también dije Buenos dias señoras". No quise quedarme callado y siempre me ha gustado que se respeten mis derechos.

"Eres un mocoso atrevido...como te atreves". Una de ellas levanto una de sus manos para golpearme y Shigure la detuvo.

"él es hermano menor de mi novia y no les permitiré mas maltratos"

"No me importa lo que digas, él es del fango y al fango regresara". Con eso ellas se fueron y yo me quede de una pieza. Shigure-san vio mi sorpresa y se disculpo por ellas.

"Ellas son asi y perdoname por el incidente"

"No tienes porque disculparte, además no son nada mio, no me importa"

"Tu no eres del fango Shuichi-kun y nunca los vere como eso"

"Muchas gracias Shigure-san...bueno...desearia irme a la casa, puedo?"

"Claro! y disculpa por lo sucedido y por robarte tanto tiempo"

"Para nada, gracias por sacarme de esa atmosfera tan tensa que es un matrimonio"

"Jajaja!, cuando te cases lo sabras"

Shigure-san se fue y me dejo solo cerca a ese lago tan hermoso, tan precioso...como extraño esa calidez en la noche, junto a la luna.

Camine hacia él y me quedé sentado sobre el césped. Mi mirada vago cerca a unas piedras y unas ramas, era tan precioso.

"Espero nunca despertar...nunca!"

De pronto senti unos pasos, como la hierba se resquebrajaba bajo unas pisadas.

"Si pretendes morir aqui te aconsejo que busques otro lugar...no me gusta que huela a muerto fresco. El olor a putrefacción es lo mas horrible que hay".

No quise ni levantar la mirada y no quise ni siquiera hablar, pero esa voz era algo especial, era como una energía rara que corriera sobre mi espalda y mi cabeza y mi corazón, ambos me obligaban a ver quien era ese hombre que me aceleraba el corazón.

Y lo ví. Era ese hombre de anoche, ese hombre que me vio desnudo y se mofo de mi desnudez. Luego vi sus ojos. Ojos dorados, tibios y frios a la vez, nunca he visto esa mezcla tan rara, tan extraña.

"Qué haces aqui?...este lugar esta ocupado". Ese hombre se sento lejos y no quiso ni responder. "Te dije que esta ocupado".

"Y que esperas para largarte"

Quien diablos cree que es este para hablarme asi?

"Largate tu, yo me quedo aqui. No veo tu nombre escrito aqui"

No dijo nada y siguio mirando el lago.

"Estoy esperando que los niños se vayan...vete!". Niños?...acaso me esta diciendo que soy un niño?

"No soy un niño". Ni siquiera movio ni un musculo de su estupida cara y eso me molesto mas.

Me levante y me puse junto a él, mirandolo con una cara de odio y desprecio.

"Eres una basura, cabello de paja".

"No tientes a tu suerte mocoso, no estoy de humor para engreimientos, ya tengo bastante con...". No dijo mas y siguio mirando la nada.

"Tienes suerte de que estoy tranquilo, sino ya te hubiera destrozado, cabeza de paja". De un salto ese hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse.

"Tu no entiendes la palabra CALLATE". Él seguia aproximándose y lo seguia haciendo. Yo por mi parte daba mas y mas pasos lejos de él.

"Sigues y sigues hablando y no me gusta que hablen tanto...mocoso".

Fueron unos segundos cuando mi espalda toco algo duro y senti que era un árbol, no era delgado sino muy grueso que era dificil darse la vuelta y correr.

"Hablas y hablas, tanto y tanto, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y tu vienes a fastidiarme". Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y mi respiración se hacia mas y mas rápida. Mis manos sudaban y mis labios se secaban. No tenia escapatoria, creo que de esta no me salvo.

"Sólo, callate". Vi en segundos como ese hombre se acerco a mi rostro, como sus labios se rozaron con los mios y sus mejillas tibias se tocaban dulcemente con la mias. Era un beso, él me estaba dando un beso!!!!.

Juro que quise alejarme de él pero ese beso. Sus labios poco a poco se deslizaban sobre los mios, su aliento cálido invadia mi boca y su lengua trataba de entrar, trataba de saborear mis labios, a mi.

No queria, juro que no. Levante las manos contra sus hombros y empeze a empujarlo pero sus manos cogieron mis muñecas y las colocaron sobre sus hombros. Ese beso hizo que dejara de pensar y solo senti y senti. Respondi al beso y me entregue a esa sensacion como si alguna vez, antes, lo hubiera vivido. Mi lengua bordeo sus labios y empezamos a degustarnos a querer saber mas de ambos. Era un duelo tan seductor, tan suave. No quise que terminara pero el aire era necesario, tan necesario.

Nos separamos unos centimetros y nuestras frentes reposaban una sobre la otra. No quise moverme y él no lo hacia. Mis manos seguian en él lugar de hace unos segundos y las suyas sobre el árbol. Pasaron minutos y luego sin pensarlo, ambos poco a poco nos vimos en nuestros ojos. Vi esos ojos dorados, ojos hermosos. NUnca he visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida. Tan llenos de vida, vigorosos, fuertes, indomables, eran dos soles que me veian.

Fue cuando hablo y mi paraiso se cayo.

"No creas que por este beso vas a pedir atencion ni nada. Conozco a los de tu calaña y no quiero a gente como tu a mi alrededor. Me entendiste?"

Lo aleje de mi de un empujon que solo logre safarme porque hice un esfuerzo sobre humano de sacarmelo de encima.

"Eres...eres...eres un bastardo. Y nunca te pedi que me dieras un beso...hijo de..."

No dijo nada y se volvio a sentar.

"Bastardo"

Cogi uno de mis pañuelos y antes de irme dijo esto: "No quiero volverte a ver cerca de aqui...si lo hago, te vas a arrepentir".

"Esto es libre".

"NO ESTOY BROMEANDO...LARGATE!!!"

Me fui corriendo...corri y corri, fue como correr en una carrera y cuando llegue a casa y abri la puerta vi como mi hermana me veia con una cara de susto y mis padres de igual forma.

"Pasa algo Shu-chan?"

"No pasa nada Maiko...no pasa nada"

Me encerre en mi habitación y me meti en mi futon.

"Como pudo, ese miserable!!!"

Ese miserable, ese maldito...

tengo que hacer algo...

tengo que hacer algo...

tengo que hacer algo...con este corazón que late tan fuerte y tan rápido.

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Cómo está Shu-kun?". Tohma regreso juto con Tatsuha

"Sigue durmiendo y creo que sera por unas buenas horas mas".

"Muchas gracias Sugu-chan por cuidarlo"

"No te preocupes Tio Tohma, de todas formas iba a estar junto a él, lo he extrañado mucho". Gracias a kami que mi tio esta con nosotros, sino todo se hubiera derrumbado.

Toc-toc-toc

Abrí la puerta y una mujer dijo algo que me dejo intrigado.

"Quién es Sugu-chan?". Tohma estaba preocupado y no sabia porque.

"Ha llegado K-san y quiere hablar con Hiro". Hiro estaba sentado junto a Shu-chan y ni siquiera se movio.

"Que se largue, no sé para que ha venido".

"Hiro-kun...seria bueno que te despejes un poco, anda que nosotros vamos a cuidar bien de él". Hiro miraba a Tatsuha como si quisiera matarlo.

"No quiero ni que me hables...idiota". Se puso de pie y se fue de la habitación.

"Creo que esta molesto contigo".

"Quien no lo estaria si le menti".

"Tatsuha!!". Mire en direcciona a mi tio pero creo que como siempre...

"Él ya lo sabe Sugu-chan".

Lo sabia

"No te preocupes sobrino...no pasa nada".

"Lo se tio, lo se".

Tohma es una tumba...una muy buena.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Nuevamente él?...ya le dije que no viniera.

Mientras camino por los pasillos pienso en cuantas veces ha venido ese estúpido a verme. Esta es la décima vez en menos de un mes que lo hace. Y no quiero verlo de nuevo, ya me harta!.

Abri la puerta de un pequeño salon y él estaba sentado, con esa cara de inocente y su cuerpo tan tranquilo como si de un monje se tratara. No lo puedo creer!.

"Buenos días Hiro-chan". Me sente a unos dos metros de él y abri los ojos.

"No tienes porque decirme chan, no quiero que lo hagas".

"Eres mi prometido y quiero decirte chan". Con él no se puede. Le advertí que eso era algo imposible entre ambos. Se lo dije al Shogun pero habia un gran problema. La familia de K había ayudado a mi familia por muchos años, diria yo por 200 años y por gratitud, él me pedia como esposo. Es que no hay otras personas que sean mejores que yo?

"Es qué no te cansas?...hay tantas personas y vienes justo a escogerme a mi?...no crees que tu jueguito ya está muy usado?". Me serví un poco de té que estaba sobre la mesa a mi izquierda y me detuve a escucharlo.

"Juego?...tu no eres un juego para mi, amor!...tu eres TODO para mi y deseo desposarte. No sólo por la ayuda a tu familia, sino por lo que representas para mi".

"Esto debe ser una broma, porque de lo que a mi respecta, de mi no tendras nada, ni amor, ni nada". Deje la taza y en ese momento le di una mirada que significaba (muerete de una buena vez).

"Pronto aprenderas a amarme, a quererme, a adorarme como yo te adoro. Nunca olvidare tus ojos tan llenos de furia cuando te dije que te amaba. Nunca he visto tal mirada en alguien y ni que decir de tu cuerpo".

"Eso tampoco lo TENDRAS!". Me levante dispuesto a salir, abri la puerta y de inmediato se cerro frente a mi. K estaba destras mio y habia cerrado la puerta antes de que yo saliera. Sus labios rozaban como un fantasma mi cuello y sus manos se perdian en mi cintura, como si humo la rodeara.

"No sabes aún cuanto placer puedo provocar en alguien...aún no sabes cuan bueno soy en la cama satisfaciendo los placeres mas bajos de un ser humano. Ni siquiera te imaginas el deleite de unirte conmigo...te aseguro que cuando lo sepas, jamas me dejaras, pediras de rodillas hacer el amor conmigo todos los días sin parar, gemir de placer mi nombre, rodear mi cintura con tus delicadas piernas, tenerme en ti, hundirme en ese cuerpo que pronto sera mio."

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le propine una tremenda bofetada que lo alejo de mi tan sólo por unos centimetros.

"Asi me gusta...me encanta...no sabes cuanto deseo domarte, tenerte bajo mis manos, no lo sabes".

"MUERETE MALDITO...ERES TAN DIFERENTE A QUIEN CONOCI...TAN DIFERENTE!!!!". Me fui corriendo de ahi, me fui huyendo de aquel hombre. Nunca pense que alguien pudiera hablar tan libremente de algo tan especial como si fuera un animal.

Por qué tuvo mi familia que pedirle ayuda a ese estúpido?

Por qué tengo que pagarle el favor?

Por qué tuve que encontrarmelo esa noche bajo la lluvia?

Por qué me ayudo esa vez?

Por qué me he enamorado de él?

Fui directamente a mi habitación y allí estaba Suguru esperándome y no se para que.

"Estas bien amigo?". Cerré la puerta y me eche a llorar en su regazo. Suguru coloco sus manos sobre mi cabeza y empezo a acomodar mis cabellos tratando de calmarme.

"Lo odio...ese maldito...lo destesto !". Golpee el suelo y mis lagrimas aumentaban mas y mas.

"No entiendo Hiro, de quien hablas?".

Me levante y lo mire. Trate de calmarme pero mis lagrimas salian y caian sobre mis manos.

"K, ese bastardo, me ha pedido en matrimonio y ni el Shogun puede hacer nada". Mis cabellos cayeron sobre mi y no sabia si desmayarme o seguir torturándome.

"Cuentame bien las cosas".

Le conté cuando llego a pedir la mano. Le conte acerca de los regalos que llegaban cada semana y todos eran para mi.

"Sabes si sólo es por interes, algo de atracción física solamente?".

"Él dice que me ama, pero hay otras cosas que no creo que vayan con el amor...es tan posesivo"

"Hiro...trata de calmarte, sabes que puedo escucharte".

"No quiero saber nada de él...". Mis ojos estaban rojos y me ardian tanto que queria sacarmelos. "No se porque estuvo ese dia, en ese momento. Por qué tenia que estar ahi?...ayudarme?".

"Hiro...porfavor, estas nervioso, trata de estar tranquilo".

Me abrazo pero no podia dejar de recordarlo, de mirarlo en mi mente, olerlo y sentirlo.

"Ese dia todo fue tan deprimente, si tan solo no hubiera salido, si me hubiera quedado".

"De que hablas?"

Me levanté y empecé a recordar.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

"NO VOY A SER SAMURAI"

"Tienes que serlo Hiro, eres el menor de mis hijos, el mayor, tu hermano, es un perdido, descarriado y buscas ser como él?"

"Te dije que no me gustan las armas, las espadas, ni nada. Quiero ser musico".

En ese momento mi padre me dio una bofetada y me cai sobre el futon.

"HIRO, LO VAS A SER, VAS A SER SAMURAI"

"TE DIJE QUE NO!!"

Sali de mi habitación y me fui corriendo. Una mano cubriendo mi rostro por el golpe que aun quemaba y ardia.

"Como pudo!...como se atrevio!". Segui corriendo y mis lagrimas caian. Todo yo era un mar de lagrimas.

Nadie entiende que es lo que quiero. A mi hermano mayor siempre le dijeron que es lo que él debia de hacer con su vida, pero a él nunca le importo lo que otros pensaran de él y lo que a él le fuera importante. Él sólo hacia lo que a él le parecia y era algo extraño pero verlo feliz era como verme feliz tambien a mi.

Desde que se fue y me quede solo con ellos. Pusieron todos sus esfuerzos en que otro hijo mas como él seria la catastrofe fue entonces que me hicieron coger la espada e ir a la guerra pero fue inutil, al dia siguiente llegue herido y con mucha fiebre. Pense que mi madre estaria contenta de verme pero no fue asi, estaba completamente equivocado. Ella estaba molesta porque yo habia regresado tan pronto mientras los otros seguian peleando por el Shogun.

Nunca entendi esa fascinación por la guerra, por pelear por alguien que ni siquiera te toma encuenta para nada. Fue entonces que me entere que teniamos grandes deudas con una familia y eso fue lo que me termino de derrumbar. Pagarle a esa familia era trabajar como perro del Shogun y eso era renunciar a mis sueños de ser musico y de ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. Pero tambien ver a mi familia en la pobreza.

Yo siempre pense que con mi trabajo los podia sacar adelante, trayendo dinero pero nunca fue suficiente. Jamas sera suficiente.

Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaba entre los jardines del palacio. El Shogun era generoso con nosotros y nos acepto en su casa por cariño a mi difunta abuela, pariente lejana de nuestro regente.

La lluvia era tan pesada que golpeaba mi rostro como si mi padre lo hiciera desde la casa, desde la habitación, desde mi cama. Cogi mi rostro y cai sobre el fango y mis manos seguian acariciando mi frente tratando de no seguir pensando. Tratando de olvidar todo lo pasado, y ver mi futuro.

Fue en ese momento que alguien me ayudo.

Escuche unos pasos que se detuvieron frente a mi.

Unos dedos tibios levantaron mi rostro y fue en ese momento que vi sus enormes ojos azules y su preocupada cara tan mojada.

"Necesitas ayuda?".

Mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia y no dije nada, sólo me aferre a su yucata y lo abraze.

"Ven conmigo". Me levanto suavemente sobre sus brazos. Sentí como me tomaban fuertemente. Oi su corazón latir tan fuerte como si quisiera salir y la velocidad que le impartia a sus piernas por llegar rapido a algun lugar seco y resguardado.

Cuando llegamos habia poca luz, casi nada. Cerró la puerta y prendio una pequeña lampara. Me habia dejado sobre un futon y él se acerco a mirarme bien.

"Haz estado llorando?". Asenti con la cabeza pero al mismo tiempo me puse tan rojo frente a él que de nuevo las lagrimas venian y rodaban sobre mis mejillas.

"Oiii!...no llores, no llores!!!. Toma esto, te va hacer bien".

Tome agua caliente con algo de hierbas y termine de llorar al terminar de tomar esa infusion tan rica. Fue cuando deje de verlo y pensé que me habia dejado solo. Me asuste y gire la cabeza para buscarlo, para saber donde estaba la persona que me habia ayudado y fue cuando lo vi, estaba quitándose la yucata lentamente sentado sobre otro futon. Desato sus cabellos y sus lagros y rubios cabellos cayeron sobre su espalda. Mi aliento se habia ido en un dos por tres y mis manos conmigo estaban temblando y de repente hacia tanto pero tanto calor que empece a sudar.

Estaba seguro que no habia dicho o hecho algo para que se diera cuenta que yo estaba viendolo cuando giro su cabeza y me vio. Una sonrisa tan sensual, unas manos tan fuertes y sus espalda era tan, pero tan...(pero que demonios estoy pensando).

"Disculpame!...es que soy propenso a pescar resfriados y eso me provoca descansar mucho. Nada bueno para mi".

Se cubrio con otra yucata y se acerco a mi.

"Toma, esto es para ti...es grande pero te ayudara a cubrirte y a calentarte mientras la tuya se seca o esperamos a que se seque sobre ti". Todo eso lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y una familiaridad que me quede encantado con él.

"Cuál es tu nombre?". Esta era la primera vez que decia algo y parece que él tambien se sorprendio.

"Tienes una dulce voz!...gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es K, gusto en conocerte".

"Mi nombre es Hiro Nakano."

De pronto vi que me extendio la mano y no se porque pero la cogi. "Como ya dije...es un gusto". Le di una sonrisa.

Despues de hablar algo acerca del porque estaba llorando y todo, no me habia dado cuenta que estaba hablando con un extraño.

"Eres algo del Shogun, K-san?".

K empezo a reir tan fuerte que pense que alguien iba a venir a callarlo.

"Si, lo soy...sobrino del Shogun nada menos, pero de un medio hermano".

"No se parecen"

"Si, es verdad pero sólo nos parecemos en algo, muy pequeño y no en la edad por cierto"

"Qué edad tienes?"

"Tengo veinte años y tu?"

"Trece"

"Eres joven Hiro-kun"

Retomando lo antes dicho le pregunte, "En que te pareces al Shogun?"

"Nos encanta las espadas y coleccionarlas. Eso de salir y luchar es lo mejor que hay."

Y eso me recordo todo lo que pase por culpa de la guerra, de esa bendita guerra.

"Pasa algo, Hiro-kun?"

"No me gustan las guerras"

"Por qué no?"

"Respeto mucho al Shogun pero sacrificar a tantos y a mi también por la seguridad de alguien quien solo conoce a los caidos por sus nombres y no por sus caras, no me es tan glorioso, no me siento bien con eso".

"Para ti es algo que no vale la pena no?"

"No quise decir eso"

"Si tuvieras por quien luchar, lo harias?"

Levante la mirada y lo vi. Sus ojos tenian una luz tan intensa que me dejaba sin respiración.

"Lucharias por proteger a esa persona tan especial?"

"Es tan dificil responder K-san"

"Es que acaso no tienes a nadie por quien darias tu vida?"

"No la tengo y no quiero tenerla"

"Se ve que no vales nada entonces". Se levanto y encendio otra lampara. "No puedo creer que no tengas a nadie por quien no luchar, por quien no arriesgar lo unico importante que tenemos...NOSOTROS!".

Se dio media vuelta y antes de irse me levante y aduras penas me cubri con su yucata. Lo cogi de la suya y con eso trate aunque sea de detenerlo.

"No es cierto!"

"Sueltame"

"Te digo que no es cierto K-san...yo lo puedo hacer pero no hay nadie, NADIE, que le alegraria o lloraria por mi sacrificio".

Vi como la luz que llevaba en una de sus manos se estinguio al darse vuelta rapidamente y cogerme de los hombros. La pobre lampara habia caido a nuestros pies y sólo ambos estabamos ahi, mirandonos, observandonos.

"Si la hay...te aseguro que ya existe ese alguien, tan especial, para ti".

"Como puedes saberlo...no eres mago...no lo sabes...no lo sabes"

"Lo se"

Una mano tomo una de mis mejillas mientras la otra me tomaba de una mano.

"No sabes casi nada de mi, como saber quien seria lo mas importante para mi?"

"Lo sabras...te aseguro eso y mucho mas".

"Quien es entonces?...dimelo!"

Vi que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras su rostro se acercaba a mi.

"Yo"

Senti sus labios sobre los mios y sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me llevaron hacia él. Mis manos tocaron su pecho desnudo y sin pensar caimos de rodillas sobre el piso. Me deje llevar por ese agradable momento. (Mi primer beso, el primero). Y me lo estaba dando alguien especial, tan especial.

No quise dejar de sentir y de tocar que lleve mis manos sobre sus sedosos cabellos y me entregue al movimiento de sus manos y de sus labios. Era como estar en casa, comiendo una dulce tarta de fresas y tomando un té helado cuando hace tanto calor.

Segui y segui, no dejandole pensar que no tenia practica en esto, que yo era principiante. Que este beso no era el primero, sino el primero que era bien dado y tan bien degustado, por alguien tan especial.

Me estaba enamorando.

Poco a poco senti que sus manos dejaban de tocarme y quitaban las mias de sus cabellos y sus labios dejaban paso al aire que llenarian al fin mis pulmones. Cuando abri los ojos él estaba tan rojo como yo pero con una sonrisa tan hermosa que me haria reir de la emocion, pero ni eso logre hacer por lo anesteciado que estaba.

"Perdoname...yo...no debi aprovecharme de esto...perdoname".

Lo tome de las manos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

"No!...esta bien...a decir verdad creo que soy yo quien deberia pedir perdon".

Él sorprendido me dio una mirada extraña. "Por qué?"

"Es mi primer beso y no queria decepcionarte".

Vi que llevo una de sus manos sobre sus labios y empezo a reirse, mas y mas fuerte.

"K-san, pueden escucharte, por favor, baja la voz"

"Por todos los dioses que hay en este mundo...pense que eras un experto Hiro-kun! y eso que tienes 13".

Me puse rojo como un tomate y el suelo de pronto me parecio tan interesante.

"Es mejor que te lleve a casa ahora Hiro-kun"

Asenti con la cabeza y nos fuimos juntos hacia la casa. Le habia dicho que no queria volver pero no podia quedarme con él tampoco, no iba a ser bien visto. Todos pensarian que K me habia raptado o algo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa me cogio de la mano y me dio una sonrisa.

"Que tengas buenas noches"

"Tu tambien k-san".

Abri la puerta y al voltear el se estaba alejando y vi que miro a verme y asi cerre la puerta.

Para al dia siguiente buscarlo y no encontrarlo.

Para sentirme vacio por dentro.

Para no poder olvidarlo y seguir con esto que llevo adentro.

Para saber que se habia ido a una guerra estupida a pelear por alguien.

Posiblemente por...mi?

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

**CONTINUARÁ :)**

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

**N/A: mas reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!...si?**


	8. Ksan

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión.

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 8 : K-san

Han pasado dos días desde que Tatsuha regresó al Palacio. Ya son las tres de la tarde y el funeral de Yuki sigue siendo el evento mas triste de nuestras vidas.

El Shogun estuvo hace dos horas pero se retiró. Sé que sabe muy bien que su querido Yuki no está muerto y verlo fingir ante todos es demasiado dificil.

Mika, como yo, estaba destrozada y lloraba y lloraba junto con Maiko, hermana de Shuichi.

Y hablando del pequeño, él sigue en cama y aún no recobra el sentido. Para mi eso era bueno, verlo aqui sería terrible.

"En qué tanto piensas Tohma?". Me asusté un poco. Ví quien era. Tatsuha estaba vestido de negro y rojo como los de la familia Uesugi. La gente a mi alrededor lo miraba asustada como si el mismisimo Yuki estuviera de pie frente a nosotros.

"No creo que haya sido buena idea venir asi vestido Tatsu...te pareces mucho a Yuki!".

"Bah!...para lo que me importa...lo que quiero es ver las caras de todos estos farsantes. Todos son unos hipocritas".

No miente pero decirlo en voz alta...no es nada conveniente.

Me senté junto a él fuera del salón donde estaba el cuerpo de Yuki...o de quien fuese que estuviera en cenizas.

"Cómo conseguiste la caja Tohma?".

"Muy fácil...es de un guardia insolente".

"Que malo"

"Ya lo sé"

Tatsuha miraba hacia los niños que jugaban cerca del gran salon y veia con tristeza lo que hubiera sido estar nuevamente asi, con sus hermanos.

"Creo que esos dias ya no volveran Tohma...siento como si mi hermano, hubiera muerto de verdad".

Tome una de sus manos y el no hizo ningun movimiento de quitarla de entre las mias. Vi su rostro tratando de no derramar lágrima alguna pero era demasiado tarde. Llevó una de sus manos, la que tenia libre para borrar rápidamente ese dolor.

"Extraño tanto a mi hermano que jugaba conmigo, en esta casa...cerca al lago, junto a Mika".

"Volveran esos dias pero tenemos que esperar...solo el tiempo lo dira".

Se que mis palabras no lo pueden consolar, que mis manos y mi sonrisa no amortiguaran el peso de ver a su hermano casi muerto, encerrado como un animal en esa prision. Lo unico que podia hacer es estar junto a él...como un hermano mayor. Como Yuki.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Con que muerto".

Sakuma estaba como enloquecido cuando le conte acerca de la muerte de YUki Uesugi. Casi volteo la mesa y tiro los papeles de la alegria. Sus ojos brillaban, estaba mas que complacido...estaba... "Feliz...este dia es el mas feliz de mi vida...soy tan feliz K-kun"

"Ryuichi, crees que te sera facil recobrar a Shuichi-kun despues de que YUki ha muerto?".

Se sento de un golpe y cogio una botella de sake.

"Facil?...sera como robarle un dulce a un niño. No sabes cuan facil sera esto que ahora me propongo."

Me levante de donde estaba sentado y comencé a caminar, a reflexionar acerca del nuevo paso que dara Sakuma para conseguir a Shuichi-kun y que esté junto a él.

"No habra problemas K. él unico problema esta quemado, hecho cenizas y creo que no tendra ningun problema si desposo nuevamente a Shuichi y hacerlo feliz."

Me detuve por unos minutos para ver la cara de Sakuma. Estaba como fuera de si. Tomaba y tomaba, llenaba su boca con sake hasta que esta no podia contener mas y la botaba sobre su cuello, sobre el pecho.

"Recuerdo con ardor los momentos tan felices que tuve con él. Shuichi es tan perfecto...es un ángel caido del cielo...nadie sabe como yo lo bien que hace estar con un ser asi."

"Sakuma...habran problemas y muchos si no tomas medidas para conseguir lo que quieres."

Ryuichi se levantó y me miro a los ojos. Esa expresion me lleno de miedo y algo de odio pero era razonable. Estaba desesperado.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que el Shogun es ahora familia directa de Shuichi-kun...y no sera facil que te lo dé de buena gana y tan facilmente. Sabes bien que no te quiere ver y menos cerca a Shindo-kun".

Sakuma se sento nuevamente y siguio bebiendo. Fueron unos minutos, creo que dos cuando vi que se puso de pie. Tomo su espada y se dirigio a su habitación.

"No te quedes ahi de pie amigo mio...tenemos que ir a un funeral...vistete correctamente en honor a un gran samurai".

Sus carcajadas llenaron la casa y no se me ocurrio mejor idea que seguir sus indicaciones.

Se que esto terminara mal y si él quiere hacerle daño a Shindo-kun, le hara tambien un daño irreparable a Hiro-chan y eso no lo puedo permitir.

A él no!

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Hiro sigue en el funeral de Yuki mientras me encuentro con Shu-chan en su habitación. El pobre esta dormido, mejor dicho dopado por algo raro que tohma, mi tio, le dio hace unos dos dias atras. Al principio me negue a que le dieran eso, pero al verlo mal y tan nervioso, llorar sin parar dia tras dia y pedir y suplicar que le dejen ver el cuerpo de quien era antes su amado esposo, era un terrible sufrimiento y la medicina al final y contra todo pronostico hizo su efecto.

Hace dos dias que él no despierta y todo es mejor asi. Verlo de pie, junto a sus dos hijos, tan pequeños e indefensos, junto a su padre y a su espada. Shu-chan doblandose de dolor, llanto y gritos de pena y terror. Desmayos, ayuda, pena y desasosiego iba a generar que Shuichi no soportara mas y que terminara peor de lo que esta ahora.

Tohma me dijo que él estaria bien, que no iba a ver problema que durmiera tanto. El cuerpo de Shu-chan lo necesitaba con urgencia y además olvidar era el mejor remedio ahora que no puede asimilar su mal. El no tener a Yuki junto a él.

Hace media hora que Tatsuha vino a ver a Shuichi. Me impresiono verlo tan formal por el funeral de Yuki que me crei el cuento que él en verdad estaba muerto.

"Tatsuha...que haces aqui?"

Se sentó junto a Shu-chan mientras yo no dejaba de mirarlo. Es la viva imagen de Yuki pero mas joven y un poco mas distraido.

"Pense que seria mejor verlo antes de ir a esa mentira Suguru-kun".

"Si...no te preocupes Tatsuha, él no puede oirte y si esto te calma. Lo veo en paz y con mucha serenidad. Lo veo tranquilo".

Tatsuha lo vio y vi que esbozaba una sonrisa. Levanto una de sus manos y acaricio los cabellos que cubrian la frente delicada de Shu-chan.

"Mi hermano siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres...pero esta vez no la tuvo. Shuichi absorvio todo su mal y él ahora paga las consecuencias de la enfermedad de mi hermano. Nunca debio casarse, se lo dije, le rogue. Shu-chan pudo estar con Sakuma-san pero no lo hizo. Nunca entendere cuan fuerte puede ser el amor si te va a destruir al final."

No quise aumentar mas su pena y me quede callado hasta esperar que terminara de hablar.

"Cuando lo conocio fue como si un rayo de sol hubiera entrado en su habitación. LLena de puertas cerradas y ventanas tapeadas. Era un rayito de sol hermoso que iluminaba todo con un resplandor enorme. Mi hermano habia encontrado algo precioso que lo llenaba de vida, de energia para seguir adelante. Su amor lograba cosas inimaginables para él. Sus dolores de cabeza se fueron por temporadas mas largas que el medico habia dicho y su temperamento habia cambiado. Era un hombre nuevo."

"Pero como dicen, lo bueno no dura para siempre y eso fue lo que mas temi...la recaida de YUki y eso fue la causa de la ineptitud de Yuki. Lastimar y dañar a quien dedico su vida entera a amarlo."

Vi que Shu-chan se movio y abrazó la almohada que tenia entre sus brazos. Tatsuha sonrio y volvio acariciar sus cabellos.

"Espero que despiertes pronto cuñadito y que si algun dia Kami-sama lo permite puedas reunirte con YUki...aunque sea con el pensamiento.

Hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse al funeral de Yuki.

"Que dificil es estar sin la persona que amas, no Shu-chan?"

Shu-chan me sonrio como si tuviera un hermoso sueño...como si al fin hubiera logrado vencer su amarga soledad.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Qué crees que estas haciendo aqui"  
Sakuma y K-san estaban en el funeral de Yuki. Realmente Ryuichi no tiene sangre en la cara.

"Buenas tardes Seguchi-san, veo que estan todos reunidos, menos mi poderoso tio".

Me levante para sacarlo del salon pero Tatsuha me detuvo.

"Nada de espectaculos aqui Tohma...el Shogun se dara cuenta muy rapido de su presencia en el palacio. No es nada bueno ponerlo en esta situación. No con el funeral encima."

Tatsuha tenia razon, asi que me sente frente a Ryuichi y me incline a conversar con él.

"Qué buscas aqui Ryuichi?...no me digas que la humanidad toco tu corazon de piedra...imposible".

Sakuma dio una leve sonrisa mientras k-san nos observaba un poco preocupado.

"Nada de eso...vine a ver como estaba esto y tambien quiero hablar con mi tio".

Tatsuha intervino antes que K-san hablara algo.

"Él estuvo aqui hace ya dos horas y media y no creo que salga de sus habitaciones hasta el dia de mañana. No creo que lo quieras contrariar".

"No me importa si sufre o llora de dolor por tu hermanito...deseo hablar con él!"

Tohma tenia una cara de matarlo pero no hizo nada. Mika salio del salon tratando de hacer algo...la conozco muy bien.

"No es bueno que hagas esto ahora Sakuma-san...te advierto que no somos bienvenidos aqui...ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que vinimos".

"YA BASTA DE TUS TONTERIAS!". Sakuma dio un golpe sobre el suelo y se levanto. "Quiero verlo antes de proceder".

De pronto se abrio la puerta y el mismisimo Shogun entro con una cara de furia mirando a sakuma.

"Te dije claramente que no te quiero volver a ver en este lugar...nada tienes que hacer aqui".

Sakuma se sento cerca de las velas e inciensos mirando a la pequeña caja donde estaban las cenizas de Yuki (o del guardia insolente...como dice Tohma).

"Que triste me parece esto tio...pobre Yuki...como habrá muerto?...espero que con honor".

El Shogun dio tres pasos y le dio una bofetada a Sakuma enviandolo contra la pared del otro lado del salon.

Ryuichi se levanto a duras penas, limpiándose la sangre de los labios. Fue un golpe fuerte de parte del Shogun. Dio unos pasos frente a él y le sonrio.

"Vine solo a decirte lo que voy a hacer, asi que tendras que escucharme".

Todos los de la corte los miraban sin parpadear. Nunca habiamos visto al Shogun tan furioso y menos golpear a otro frente a todos y menos en el palacio.

"Habla de una vez".

Antes de que hablara, vi que k-san se habia levantado y muy cuidadosamente cerro la puerta para irse. Todo esto esta muy raro y me da mala espina.

"Voy a desposar a Shindo Shuichi".

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Conozco el palacio pero buscar a una persona entre tantas habitaciones que se parecen tanto y encontrarla es casi una Odisea.

Segui por varios minutos buscandolo pero me rendi.

"Dónde puedes estar?".

Fui a mi antigua casa. Podria decirse un departamento de soltero. Me encantaba estar alli solo y nunca lleve a mujer u hombre alguno a mi resinto sagrado.

Solo a él.

Nunca pensé que alguien fuese tan preciado para mi. Nunca habia sentido algo como lo que ahora siento en estos momentos. Jamas hubiera pensado en sacrificar mi vida por el amor que le tengo.

Me hubiera quedado...no me hubiera ido...no a esa guerra y haberlo dejado tan solo.

Abri la puerta con la llave maestra que tengo siempre colgada a mi cuello y vi que todo estaba igual.

Las lámparas cremas, el piso limpio y suave bajo mis pies. Los papeles de colores que habia dejado caer antes de irme. Todo estaba igual..absolutamente todo.

Entre a mi habitación y vi todo limpio y sin polvo. Todo tan bien cerrado que ni el aire habia penetrado por las paredes.

Aun tiene mi habitación su olor.

Di unos pasos y me tropece con algo. Vi lo que era y me di cuenta que eran las ropas de Hiro. Ya hace tantos años de eso...

Sus ropas aquella vez estaban mojadas por la lluvia, llenas de lárgimas y miedo. Acaricie la pequeña yucata y la senti como si tocara su dulce piel...como si lo tocara a él mismo.

"Nunca debi dejarte...jamas debi hacerlo...eres todo para mi".

Mis lagrimas sin darme cuenta cayeron sobre mis manos que estaban envueltas en su yucata. Su olor me volvia debil y sus recuerdos hacian que no pudiera contener mas el llanto y me entregue a ese recuerdo, a ese primer y último beso. Olvidar, nunca pude y menos tratar de reemplazarlo con otras personas.

Era y es imposible cambiarlo por otra persona. Nadie es ni sera como él...jamás será nadie como él.

Mi llanto harto mis ojos y mi cabeza la sentia a punto de explotar que me quede sobre el piso, tratando de no recordar...de no olvidar...de no dejar de respirar.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"No es bueno que estes aqui Hiro-kun. Por qué no das una vuelta mmh?...será bueno para ti".

No le replique nada y asenti con la cabeza.

"Dar una vuelta".

Desde que Shu-chan se puso mal, mis recuerdos empezaron a retornar y mis penas empezaron a amenazarme con volver a sentir ese sentimiento que crei que la pena y el llanto ya lo habian ahogado.

Nada de eso paso. Mientras caminaba por el gran jardin, mis pensamientos hacian que yo volviera a donde todo empezo y sin darme cuenta estaba frente a la casa de K.

Qué de bueno saco con todo esto?...es que acaso no tengo dignidad?.

Me acerque mas a la casa y me sorprendi al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Cogi un palo que estaba cerca a la puerta y entre sin hacer ruido.

Todo estaba en su lugar como la última vez que estuve aqui...con él.

"Ya basta de tanta tonteria...quién habrá entrado?".

Sin querer vi papeles sobre el suelo. Me incline a ver que decia y al momento de tocar uno de ellos y leer lo que decia, lo solté rápidamente como si me quemaran las manos. No podia ser posible...no puede ser que esto este escrito...no puede ser.

Hiro,

Se que pensaras que soy un imbecil y un loco pero no puedo dejar las cosas asi.

Pense que seria facil dar la espalda y olvidar pero debo decirte algo importante. Esta carta espero que llegue o que al menos salga de estas cuatro paredes en donde estoy tratando de aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Se que es la primera vez que nos vimos, que es una locura sentir lo que siento, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Te amo.

No quiero ver tus lagrimas ni tus suplicas al pedirme que me quede. La guerra esta encima y no quiero que te pase nada, es por eso que decidi ir por ti.

Me dijiste que no habia nadie que lucharia por ti pero estas muy equivocado Hiro...yo soy quien luchara por ti y regresare tan pronto pueda.

Estate seguro que volvere por ti.

Tan solo para verte y decirte lo que siento de frente.

K.

Levante el papel y lo lei y relei hasta que me grabe lo que decia cada línea. Vi otros papeles debajo de esta carta y vi los borradores de esta última carta. Es decir que la que lei últimamente era lo que debio estar en mis manos el dia en que se fue.

Entonces, por qué nunca llego a mis manos?...por qué nadie me la entrego?.él dia en que K se fue casi me volvi loco de la desesperacion. Mis padres pensaron que estaba drogado y por eso me golpearon. El Shogun me tomo como sobrino suyo y me alejo de ellos.

K me habia dejado roto y nadie mas me habia reparado. No es justo sentir lo que siento por él, no se lo merece. Pero ahora que leo esta carta mi corazon empezó a latir diferente y mis ojos volvieron a ver a ese K de esos años, tan hermoso.

"mmmh...mmmh!"

Me puse de pie y guarde en un bolsillo la carta de K. Segui el sonido y vi que salia de la habitacion principal.

"Maldito ladron o quien fuese...lo pagará".

Abri la puerta y de un salto entre en la habitación.

K estaba en el suelo y con una yucata entre sus manos. Vi de cerca su rostro y estaba lleno de lágrimas.

No entendi lo que estaba pasando y no queria ni entender. Me sente para tranquilizarme por el susto y trate de no verlo pero era mas grande que yo.

Su cuerpo hecho una bola y sus manos aferrándose a esa prenda. De quién será?...Por supuesto!...de sus amantes seguramente...maldito infeliz.

Me puse de pie para que no se de cuenta que yo habia estado alli pero creo que hice ruido con la puerta y él abrio los ojos. Al levantar la cabeza me vio y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que unas lagrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

Vi tanto dolor.

"Hiro-chan!". Se puso de pie y empezo a acercarse.

"No te me acerques!". Me detuve sobre la pared y cogi el mango de mi espada para que vea que no estoy desarmado.

"Qué haces aqui?...no deberias estar aqui Hiro-chan". Se dio la vuelta sin dejar caer esa yucata, porque ERA! una YUcata definitivamente...no estoy ciego.

"Deja de llamarme Hiro-chan de una buena vez". K dejo caer sus cabellos hacia atras y suspiro.

"Por qué deberia de hacerlo?...ese nombre es tan tuyo...dejame llamarte asi, aunque sea por esta vez".

A qué se refiere?

"No es nada mio K...es mejor que me vaya". Di un paso mas y él cerro la puerta. Levante la cabeza y lo vi mirandome con pena y dolor. Por qué?

"No te vayas...te lo pido por favor...quedate conmigo unos minutos, te lo ruego". K dejo caer su cabeza contra la puerta y respiraba tan lentamente como si se fuera a desmayar.

"Creo que es mejor que te sientes K". Él se negó con la cabeza y se quedo alli, frente a mi.

"Si me muevo, te iras y me quedare nuevamente tan solo". K dejo reposar ahora sus manos sobre la pared y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Lo vi tan triste y desconsolado, lleno de dudas, de miedos, de penas, del pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada. K se quedo alli en esa posicion mientras yo me quede de pie, por mucho mas tiempo. Estar ahi con él, con lo que habia leido en esa carta y verlo asi, me daban ganas de correr y no volver a verlo mas.

"Debo irme". Abri la puerta con facilidad y di un paso pero el me cogio de la yucata y me impidio moverme. No habia fuerza pero si habia súplica de su parte.

"Nunca debi dejarte solo, jamas debi de hacerlo...eres tan especial para mi...nunca lo dudes". No gire a verlo ni movi ni un músculo, solo senti como mi corazon se rompia por dentro, como el pasado se instalaba en el presente y senti como el niño de esa vez volvia a esta casa con la ropa toda mojada, en sus brazos.

K se puso de pie y se alejo de mi. Di otros pasos mas para irme pero algo me detuvo. La carta de K se habia caido y estaba abierta frente a mi. Y ese "Te amo" estaba frente a mis ojos, bajo mis pies.

Cuando por fin consegui llegar a la puerta senti unos fuertes brazos abrazarme por detras, sus labios reposaron sobre mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mis hombros. Sus lagrimas caian sobre mi piel y sus sollozos se hacian escuchar sobre mis oidos. Estaba destruyendose él mismo.

"Se que no me amas...que fue para ti algo que quedo en el pasado, pero yo no puedo olvidarte asi de facil...jamas consegui hacerlo...nunca toque piel alguna, ni labios algunos...jamas te engañe ni con el pensamiento, jamas estuve con otros cuerpos...me fui por ti, por tu seguridad, por ti".

No dije nada, ni siquiera mis labios dejaron escapar ningun tipo de sonido. K estaba hablando y era mejor que escuchara.

"Pense que con el compromiso el pasado regresaria y que el amor que te tengo te contagiaria pero en vez de eso, te alejo de mi y el amor que alguna vez soñe que me tendrias, jamas se dio y ahora tu corazon no siente nada mas que odio por mi. Por presionarte ahora no quieres saber nada de mi...por presionarte, no sientes nada por mi, por odiarme...", senti que mis piernas no me podian sostener mas, este cumulo de sentimientos y su calor me estaban matando, "entonces te dejo libre".

Con eso sus brazos dejaron mi cuerpo, sus labios se alejaron y sus manos dejaron de tocarme.

"Rompo en este momento el compromiso".

Me di la vuelta y vi sus ojos llenos de pena y amargura, pero esa sonrisa tan hermosa estaba sobre sus labios, como si el me diera toda su fuerza. La poca que tenia.

"Yo, rompo el compromiso con Hiro Sakano"

Bajo la mirada y dejo caer sus manos de entre sus cabellos.

"Ahora eres libre, Hiro-chan"

Asenti con la cabeza y antes de irme y de abrir la puerta su voz me detuvo.

"Esto es tuyo...te pertenece"

Cuando vi lo que era me quede de una pieza. Era la yucata que tenia entre sus manos hace unos minutos.

"Eso no es mio"

Él la extendio en el piso. Cuando acomodo el cuello y las mangas vi las marcas de mi familia y mi nombre en un puño.

"Esto ya no es tuyo, como tu dices, pero una vez le pertenecio a alguien que estuvo conmigo en este lugar y que nos juramos que nos volveriamos a ver. Pense que él aun tendria algo para mi, pero veo que murio junto con mi cordura".

Cuando se levanto vi todo como si las imagenes pasaran lentamente. Y empece a escuchar lo que él me dijo esa vez en este mismo lugar, bajo mi yucata. Mas recuerdos.

"Perdoname...yo...no debi aprovecharme de esto...perdoname".

K dio unos pasos mas para alejarse de mi finalmente.

"No!...esta bien...a decir verdad creo que soy yo quien deberia pedir perdon".

K dejo reposar una de sus manos sobre la puerta de su habitacion y sus cabellos sedosos dejaron al descubierto su cuello. Vi como lagrimas caian sobre su piel.

"Es mi primer beso y no queria decepcionarte".

Di un paso y sin pensar pise mi propia yucata. Estire mi mano derecha para tomar la suya. Antes que se desvanezca su hermosa y fuerte figura, antes que yo muera por el amor tan grande que le tengo.

"Es mejor que te lleve a casa ahora Hiro-kun"

Creo que no pude llegar a tiempo cuando K dio otro paso y su mano izquierda cerro lentamente la puerta ocultandolo de mi nuevamente.

"Que tengas buenas noches"

"Tu tambien k-san".

Me quede frente a esa puerta tan delgada que me separaba de él. Su despedida, esa noche, fue lo que hizo que olvidara los resentimientos y volviera asentir esa frescura de mi primer amor, quien estaba al otro lado de esta habitacion.

Abri la puerta y lo vi de pie frente a la puerta de la terraza y sus lagrimas seguian cayendo.

Me acerque a él lo tome de la mano. Fue cuando vi sus ojos posarse en los mios y sus temores empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"K...deseo decirte algo".

K me observaba pero no decia nada. Me acerque hasta quedarme a unos milimertos de sus labios. Su respiración era tan lenta y su aroma era tan suyo que me hacia sentir tan en casa.

"Estoy bien...no necesitas hacer esto...puedes irte".

Me negue a irme y coloque mis manos sobre su pecho. "No quiero irme".

"Tienes que hacerlo...no hay nada para ti aqui. Debes de cuidar de Shu-chan"

Qué tiene que ver Shuichi aqui?

"Pasa algo?"

K se alejo de mi y prendio una lampara, la oscuridad se estaba apoderando de la casa y era mejor ver algo antes que me cayera con alguna de las cosas que estaban tiradas sobre el piso de su habitación.

"Sakuma se entero de la muerte de Yuki y ahora quiere desposarlo. Esta con el Shogun en estos momentos pero antes de irme, cerrar la puerta y quedarme en esta casa, escuche que el Shogun se nego a tal pedido".

Sakuma es un IMBECIL!. Como se atreve a hacerle eso a Shu despues de haberlo dejado solo y encima haberse casado con otra persona por dinero. Sakuma es una maldito bastardo.

"Por eso vine. Te busque por varios minutos, casi una hora pero ya nada importa".

Se apoyo sobre la puerta y no dijo mas nada.

"Que querias decirme?". K miro sus manos y las apreto en puño. Giro a verme y me sonrio.

"Queria que volviera el pasado, que me escucharas decirte lo que siento pero pense que no era fácil que creyeras en mi. Fue entonces que pense que alejarte de mi seria una buena idea y que el dolor de perder a Shu-chan al estar con Sakuma seria irreparable. Decidi de esa manera alejarme, era lo mas conveniente. Era mejor disminuirte la carga. Uno menos."

"El Shogun no permitira eso...es Shu-chan parte de su familia ahora que YUki murio. El Shogun adora a Shu-chan...no pasara nada malo".

"No quise arriesgarte y preferi pensar lo peor". Se acomodo la yukata y me siguio mirando. "Es mejor que te vayas Hiro-kun"

Oirlo decir mi nombre mas un kun, me estaba confirmando que estaba renunciando a mi de una manera radical y sin piedad.

"Entonces no valio nada que te fueras a la guerra por mi?...no sirvió tu sacrificio?". Deje caer la carta que encontré cerca a su habitación. Él la cogió y sonrio.

"Nunca te la di...pense que seria mejor asi. Nadie puede pensar seriamente que un loco como yo pueda ser tan serio en una carta...fue por eso que no te la di...pensarias que era una mala broma".

Di dos pasos largos y lo cogi de la yucata. Su rostro estaba frente al mio. Sus ojos cansados me miraban y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa llena de pena.

"DIME LO QUE SIENTES EN ESA CARTA K!...DIMELO, QUIERO OIRLO DE TUS LABIOS, DIMELO!!". K seguia mirandome y sus manos tomaron mis muñecas dejandome sin tocarlo.

"Te he dejado libre...el pasado es el pasado...eres libre, Hiro-kun".

Maldito!...MALDITOOOOOO!

Senti lágrimas correr y mis labios esbozaban la figura del llanto sobre mi rostro. Recoste mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Quiero que me lo digas, dimelo por favor"

K no decia nada, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda como si mi madre me acunara.

"Ya no es necesario sufrir Hiro-kun...ya no me veras mas".

Me separo de él y se alejo de mi.

"Qué?"

"Me ire al norte...creo que sabes que la guerra avanza. Tatsuha lo tiene controlado, pero no sabe hasta cuando".

No, el no!

Shuichi perdio al tarado de Yuki. Yo no voy a perder a K por esa guerra estupida, él no!. No quiero sufrir como Shu-chan...moriria sin él.

"No!"

K me miro y me dio una sonrisa.

"Es mejor que te vayas Hiro-kun...no es bueno que estes conmigo".

Todo es bueno junto a ti, todo es bueno junto a ti!

"Si te pido que te quedes...lo harias?". Por qué tengo este orgullo tan arraigado?...tengo que decirle que lo amo...ya no hay tiempo.

"No tiene sentido el hacerlo...no hay nada que me detenga aqui...nadie".

Me acerque a él. Me olvide de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Ahora me queda luchar por él. Sólo por él.

Lo tome de la mano y luego lo abrazé. Absorbi su aroma a jazmines y hierba fresca y senti la fortaleza de sus musculos bajo esa yukata.

"Te quedarias si te dijera que hay alguien que se sacrificaria por ti?"

K me analizaba. Sus ojos no decian nada solo pensaba.

"No hay nadie para mi"

Le sonrei.

"Si lo hay".

Toque su mejilla con dos dedos y mi mirada calo tan hondo en su alma que abrio los labios para decir algo, algo antes que yo pudiera dar marcha atras.

"Se que ya es tarde para nosotros...pero...te amo Hiro"

Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas y mis lagrimas acompañaron mi alegria. Lo abrazé fuerte, tan fuerte que mis brazos se quedaron sin fuerzas. Levanté la mirada y vi la intensidad de su amor sobre mi.

"Traigamos el pasado al presente K...continuemos con ese beso y dejame oir lo que sientes por mi".

K me dio un beso en la frente y se quedo sobre ella por unos segundos.

"Qué sientes por mi Hiro?"

Levante mi cabeza para llegar a sus labios y mientras los rozaba con los mios le dije, "Todo el amor del mundo...te amo K".

CONTINUARÁ :)

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mas reviews y seguimos! 


	9. NUESTRO GRAN AMOR

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión. 

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

**CAPITULO 9 : Nuestro gran amor**

Maldita sea...esto se pone peor cada dia.

"Se lo dije o no!...ese es un imbecil".

Después que el Shogun le propinara una paliza terrible a Ryuichi. Tohma y yo salimos del salon. Era de noche y nos fuimos por el lago tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

"Trata de estar tranquilo Tatsu...Mika esta bien y esta junto con Shu-chan ahora. Y si es sobre Sakuma...bien merecido lo tiene".

Rei un poco y me quede pensando en la nada.

"Trata de dormir...yo ya me voy".

Tohma se levanto y se fue. Trate de dormir cuando llegue sobre mi futon. Abrazé la almohada y mi aliento disminuyo y mis manos dejaron de apretar las sabanas.

Dormir me ayudara...lo hará!

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Labios tibios y besos tan dulces. Hace unos minutos hicimos el amor y ahora estamos entre nuestros brazos. K acariciaba mis cabellos mientras yo sus brazos y cuello.

"No sabes cuanto te amo Hiro", K es tan lindo y tan tierno, me encanta estar tan enamorado de él.

"Lo sé mi vida, lo sé". Me recosté sobre uno de sus hombros y sentí ese olor tan fresco, a hierba recién cortada. "Me haz hecho sentir tan completo".

"Y tu a mi". Sus labios me dieron un beso sobre mi frente y mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos.

Si me hubieran dicho que en esta casa y con este hombre iba a tener algo tan profundo, nunca lo hubiera creido. Él es tan hermoso que no hubiera pensado que se hubiera enamorado de mi.

Despues de su regreso veía a las mujeres mirarlo con ardor y con un calor enorme por atraerlo a sus habitaciones, pero veía que él no volteaba. Algo raro en un hombre como él, que tiene tanto poder, pero finalmente estoy con él, me siento tan feliz.

"Desde mañana llevarás el escudo de mi familia entrelazado con el tuyo". Me apoyé sobre uno de mi brazos y me le quede viendo.

"K...no creo que sea...". Todo es tan repentino.

"Hiro". Cubrió un poco sus ojos con una mano y se sentó frente a mi. "Amor...hace unos minutos compartimos algo hermoso y precioso...deseo que lleves mi escudo porque eso muestra que eres parte de mi y que siempre lo seras, entiendes?...no creo que haya problema en hacerlo". Me acomodo los cabellos mientras me sonreia.

"K...me haces muy feliz pero quisiera que se haga una ceremonia y que todo este tranquilo y no en medio del funeral de Yuki".

"Lo sé mi vida pero, es que...tengo tantas ganas de pasear juntos como recién casados". Estas loco K!

"Y quien dice que no lo podemos hacer?...no estamos acaso comprometidos?". K, abrio y cerro los ojos...realmente era tan lindo.

"Jajaja! ingenioso pero bueno!...esperaremos". Le di una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Pero espero que no me prives del resto". Resto?. Me tomó del brazo y me colocó entre sus piernas. Colocó cada uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Todo tan rápido.

"Que haces K!". Yo estaba tremendamente rojo...apesar de lo que hicimos no se me va la verguenza.

"Estamos solos...desnudos...nos amamos y somos felices..." K me dio un beso y tomó mis cabellos acariciando mi nuca. Sus labios dejaban salir un leve susurro, "...se mio una vez mas!". Y con eso caimos sobre el futon, entregándonos a nuestros besos.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Esta mañana si que hace calor!. Mientras me levantaba me acerqué a Shu-chan para ver como estaba. Dormía como un bebé pero algo lo molestaba. Le acaricié los cabellos y se volvió a dormir.

"Suguru estas despierto?". Era mi tio Tohma.!

"Si tio, pasa por favor". Lo vi un poco cansado pero con una sonrisa que iluminaria la casa entera. "¿Como está?"

"Está bien pero algunas veces habla de noche, pero no entiendo que dice!". Tohma se acercó y lo miro. No dijo nada. "Pasa algo tio?".

"No!...solo dejalo dormir y dale de comer como siempre querido sobrino".

"Claro tio". Con eso y dándome una leve caricia en la cabeza se despidio de mi.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Luz.

Creo que ya amanecio.

AMANECIO!

Me quise poner de pie pero unos brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cintura y no me dejaban levantarme.

"K!...ya amaneció, tengo que irme!". K ni se movio. Cuando levante su cabellos, su rostro estaba tan relajado, sus brazos sobre mi cintura y toda su figura estaba cubierta con una manta. "K!...no estoy bromeando, seguro que me estan buscando...deben estar preocupados...por favor amor".

"Si dejo que te levantes, te iras y no quiero que me dejes aqui solo amor". K me cogio de la cintura nuevamente y me puso sobre su pecho. "Buenos dias mi vida". Siempre me deja anestesiado su preciosa sonrisa.

"Buenos dias mi vida, pero tengo que irme...no es bueno que me haya quedado aqui contigo sin haberme casado, no te parece?". K acariciaba mis mejillas y le parecia una tonteria lo que estaba diciendo porque una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro. "No te burles K"

"No me burlo, solo que me parecio interesante lo que me haz dicho...estar sin tocarnos hasta el matrimonio...muy interesante".

"Creo que es lo que se debe hacer, o no?". K se quedo pensando, creo que no le gusta la idea aunque no lo veo molesto ni enfadado. "No lo dudo cariño...pero me dejaras sin ti por mucho tiempo?...cuando nos casaremos?".

"K!...tenemos que hablar con el Shogun, él nos dira si es bueno hacerlo en este mes o el proximo". K se sento y me tenia entre sus brazos. "PROXIMO MES?...crees que podre vivir sin ti por mas de UN MES?, eres malo Hiro-chan!".

Me comence a reir, me parece gracioso su actitud, pero a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de quedarme sin él pero no tengo remedio...soy demasiado tradicional y no quiero que hablen mal de mi ni de él.

"El Shogun decidirá y si dice que podría ser este mes...que se haga, que tal?".

"Sere el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra al tenerte entre mis brazos todas la noches y los dias, verte cada mañana tan indefenso entre mis brazos, tus cabellos oliendo a hierba fresca como el mio y compartiendo todo el tiempo posible juntos, siempre juntos amor".

Le sonrei y me quede abrazándolo por algunos minutos. "K!, es mejor que me vaya". K me dejo levantarme. Cuando me puse de pie de repente senti que la habitacion me daba vueltas y me cogi la cabeza. Cuando abri los ojos estaba en los brazos de K.

"Mi vida!...dime por favor, como te sientes!". K estaba asustado y un poco nervioso. Le di una sonrisa y con eso se tranquilizo aunque sea un poquito.

"No temas cariño, solo me vino un mareo, nada mas. Creo que no he comido lo suficiente". K se me quedo mirando. "Que significa lo suficiente?...no comiste ayer?".

"Es que...bueno yo!". K me puso nuevamente en el futon y cogio su yucata y se la puso. "Pero que haces K, tengo que irme...no me puedes dejar aqui...espera!".

K se amarro el cabello con una cinta de seda negra que iba muy bien con sus cabellos y me dio una mirada tranquila pero algo seria. "No es bueno para tu salud que estes sin alimentar tu cuerpo. No quiero que pase esto de nuevo...eres lo único que tengo y no quiero perderte...ya regreso".

Cerró la puerta y se fue.

"Y ahora que hago aqui solo?...creo que tengo algo de sueño...dormire otro poco".

Cerre los ojos y dormi hasta que viniera mi adorado K.

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

Estaba todo oscuro cuando abri los ojos. Lleno de penumbra y calor. En mi cabeza habían voces, llanto y gritos. Era el infierno en mi cabeza. El dolor hacia que el cuerpo me doliera y mis manos cogian mi cabeza tratando de callarlos, de ahogarlos, pero no se dignaban a hacerlo. Mi llanto era poco frente al llanto en mi cabeza.

Trato de levantarme pero no consigo ver nada. Traté de ver algo pero senti que algo tapaba mi vision y arranque de un tiron lo que los cubria. Era como si lo tuviera de nuevo en mis ojos.

"Estoy ciego".

No creo que la muerte tenga la intension de mantenerme ciego nuevamente y perderme los horrores de mi vida sin ver.

No se donde estoy, no se si tengo agua, ni comida, no se si me siento bien o mal, me siento solo y a la vez con fantasmas de mi pasado me siento acompañado, pero hay algo que me hace recordar cosas. Momentos que hacen que mi corazon se llene de alegria y al segundo se vuelvan tristeza.

"Me siento tan solo".

Trato de salir en donde me tienen. En donde me tienen preso como a un animal. Tengo que salir, tengo que llegar donde esta él.

"EL?"

Siempre cuando me despierto siempre me encuentro llorando, gritando, dolido, muriendo, como si hubiera matado o maltratado a alguien muy preciado para mi, pero yo estoy solo y nadie esta conmigo, no hay nadie que me haga recordar lo bueno y lo malo de mi vida.

"Quiero salir"

Si...eso es lo que quiero, salir, huir, salir corriendo.

Algunas veces siento un perfume que me vuelve loco.

Siento la tibieza de una piel tan sensible al tacto, tan suave y la siento hasta a veces tan mia. Como si toda esa piel, ese manto de dulzura me cubriera como si tuviera brazos y piernas y un olor a fresas y cerezos que me embriagan.

"Quiero salir"

Y no me deja, y no me deja vivir ni respirar, ni nada. No me deja comer, ni beber, ni respirar, me siento agobiado, olvidado, perdido en un mar de pesadillas, de sueños vacios y tan llenos que rebalzan mi vida y mis lagrimas al sentir un olor como de esos cabellos rosados.

"Tan suave"

Y me siento tan mal a la misma vez, tengo miedo y pavor, odio y tanto rencor, tengo miedo de mi mismo y de mi pena. De dolor y de llanto. Veo sangre y llanto, suplicas y muchos por favor.

"Dolor"

Esa persona caminando a duras penas sobre un gras tan verde. Una piedra sosteniendo su figura y sus lagrimas como una muñeca rota dejandolas caer. No se quien es pero lo siento tan mio. Ese recuerdo lo siento mio.

"SHUICHI"

Ese nombre me hace sentir vivo y muerto. Lejos y cerca de lo que era que no se quien es. Me siento infeliz y alegre al decir ese nombre.

Tengo que salir. Corri hasta algo y senti duro. Es una pared. Segui estrellando mi cuerpo hasta que encontre que la ultima pared era suave y blanda y al correr la rompi. Me quede tirado hasta que desperte. Segui corriendo chocando contra todas las paredes y si habia alguna puerta la tenia que romper para salir de ahi y que alguien me ayudara y me dejara escapar.

"SHUICHI"

Donde estas?...quien eres?...porque me persigues?, porque estas en mi?...no se porque pero te extraño...eres importante a caso?

Llegue a donde habia una brisa fresca y limpia y me deje caer cerca a lo que sentia que era un arbol.

"Amor"

Mi voz poco a poco se va alejando y mi garganta empezo a dejar de emitir sonido. Mi cabeza trataba de ordenarle que siguiera pero ni mis gritos se oian. Mi consuelo era el árbol y mi pena era ese olor a cerezo que sentia en el aire.

¿Quien eres Shuichi?

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

**INICIO DEL FLASHBACK**

No quise salir de mi habitación por algunos dias. Me sentía raro salir y encontrarme con esa gente que tan solo por existir me desprecia.

Ah! esta vida de gente rica no me gusta ni me gustará. Yo soy de campo, gente que trabaja y que le gusta la tierra, el agua, la vida con los animales y no la vida de sedas y cortesias que se practican aqui.

No estoy interesado en eso.

A mi hermana le fue muy bien el dia de hoy. Estuvo espléndida en la reunion con los padres de Shigure-san y mis padres estaban felices. Durante la reunion conoci a algunos jovenes como yo.

Uno de ellos era Hiro Sakano y el otro era Suguru Fuyisaki. La pasamos muy bien todos y me contaban cuentos e historias de cuando eran niños y vivian al norte del país.

"Y bueno! no creo que les guste que les cuente como me cai de la vaca de mi tio Tetsu!" Hiro era quien nos contaba muchas historias y esa era la que me encantaba escuchar.

"Vamos Hiro-chan, cuenta cuenta". Yo estaba tan feliz y tan contento que me recline cerca a la puerta y me quede escuchandolo un poco mas antes de irme a dormir.

Mientras lo escuchaba senti que alguien estaba fuera. Gire la cabeza y vi que ese hombre, ese mismo, el que me habia besado e insultado cerca al lago me estaba observando desde hace unos buenos minutos, porque la sensación estaba alli.

Me enfade y cerre la puerta.

"Pasa algo Shu?"

"No pasa nada Hiro"

"Algun animal?"

"Eso, eso"

"Y como era?"

"Grande y feo"

"Lo matamos?"

Suguru era el loco del grupo. Le gustaba seguir a los animales que asustaban y luego los asustaba tambien, pero nunca les hacia nada, todo era bla bla bla!

"No lo creo Sugu-chan...mañana puede ser!"

Me levante junto con los demas y me fui a mi casa, lejos del palacio central y lejos de todo.

No pude dormir bien...no pude tranquilizar este corazón que todavia siente ese beso. Parece que será mi calvario tener que vivir con la sensación de sus labios sobre los mios.

Algunas veces sueño...

Y otras veces...

No quiero mas de ellos..

Porque me hacen recordar...

porque me hacen sentir...  
...

vivo!

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

**CONTINUARÁ :)**

**YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS**

N/A:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Muchos reviews...muchos mas!

Gracias, por los que me han mandado, realmente me hacen sentir muy feliz!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

NOTA: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen aunque quisiera, son de Maki Murakami. No obtengo ningún beneficio por escribir esto solo lo hago por diversión. 

DISCLAIMER: No creo que haya necesidad de volverlo a poner pero por si acaso este fic no atenta contra ningún copyright u otras restricciones propias de los autores. Es solo un fic de un fan para fans.

Resumen: Shuichi y Yuki viven en la época del Shogunato, en Kyoto. Hay muchos problemas acerca de las tierras y varios samurais. Muchas rebeliones. Intentos de asesinato y hasta persecuciones por muchas familias relacionadas al Shogun. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros lindos personajes en esta antigua y voraz época?

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

CAPITULO 10 :

Pasaron algunos dias despues del funeral de Yuki. Mika y yo fuimos a ver a Tatsuha que se alistaba para emprender nuevamente el viaje al norte.

"No tenias que venir tan temprano para despedirme". Tatsuha termino de ponerse su armadura y recoger algunas cosas.

"Mika queria verte". Mi esposa siempre se pone sensible cuando de guerra se trata. Tatsuha siempre vuelve de todas las guerras a las que ha ido pero esta vez Mika estaba mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

"Hermanita querida, sabes bien que no voy a morir aqui. Ademas, quiero casarme y llenar este palacio de niños. Necesitare ayuda claro!". Mika rio junto con nosotros y empezo a llorar. Se abalanzo a los brazos de su pequeño hermano y no dejo de llorar. Tatsuha la abrazo y le acaricio el cabello. "Tohma, cuida a mi hermana por mi".

"Claro que si". Mika volvio a mis brazos y Tatsuha salio de la habitacion. "Te sientes mejor cariño?". Mika me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te quiero...te amo mucho Tohma". Acaricie su espalda y le di un beso en la frente.

"Lo se mi vida, yo tambien te amo".

Nos quedamos algunos minutos juntos hasta ir a nuestra habitacion.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

"Por el amor del cielo Shuichi, debes darte prisa".

Me acoste tarde, muy tarde y ahora tengo que vestirme rapido porque mi hermana tiene su primera salida con la familia de su futuro esposo, mi amigo Shigure-san, bueno, Shigure-kun.

Me bañe, me lave bien el rostro, me seque los cabellos y me puse la yukata que me regalaron mis amigos Hiro y Suguru hace unos dias. Me dijeron que el color celeste con petalos de cerezo azul combinaba muy bien con mis ojos violetas. Me peine y quede tan lindo como siempre dice mi hermana. "Que lindo te ves hermanito, ahora vamonos!".

Antes de ir, pense en decirle a mi dulce hermana que no queria ir, pero verla tan entusiasmada y ver que me llevaba tan bien con su novio hacia que me diera pena y decidi no dejarla sola.

Cuando llegamos cerca al templo, los padres de Shigure y él estaban esperandonos.

"Que bueno que llegaron". Sus padres eran muy buenos y comprencibos. Me saludaron y hasta su padre me dio un abrazo. "Te pareces tanto a tu hermana Shindo-kun.

"Arigatou Shigure-san". El nombre de Shigure es Takimitsu pero me he acostumbrado a decirle Shigure, es mas corto.

"Es bueno que haya venido con nosotros joven Shindo". La mamá de Shigure me estaba hablando, que honor!. "Hay chicas lindas que me gustaria que conociera, su hermana me ha comentado que esta solo". Asenti con la cabeza aunque mis mejillas estaban algo rojas de la verguenza.

"Padre, madre, no es bueno molestar a nuestro joven amigo, vamos a reunirnos con los demas para recibir a Yuki-san".

Fuimos todos juntos hacia uno de los salones del palacio. El Shogun estaba conversando con alguien que me parecia conocido. No mire muy bien porque estaban en una zona de la sala que tenia algo de sombra y solo pude ver la figura del Shogun y a alguien alto y bien vestido, seguro era Yuki-san.

"Como te sientes hermanito?". Maiko, mi linda hermana estaba tan hermosa y le tome la mano. "Estoy feliz y me siento tan bien, me siento tranquilo".

Todos nos sentamos cuando el Shogun se sento. "Mi señor, le presento a nuestro amigo, hermano de mi futura nuera, Shindo Shuichi!". Mi hermana ya habia sido presentada ante el Shogun.

Él me miro con una cara de pocos amigos pero luego me sonrio. "Gusto en conocerte Shindo-kun".

Todos voltearon a verme. Nadie hubiera creido que el Shogun me hubiera dicho Shindo-kun. Se estaba refiriendo a mi de forma muy familiar, como si fuera parte de su gran familia.

"El gusto es mio, mi señor". Levante la cabeza y vi a alguien junto a él y todavia de pie.

"Dejenme presentarles a mi nueva mano derecha y general de mis tropas en todos Japon, entra Yuki". Fueron tas solo dos pasos y vi o mejor dicho, volvi a ver a esa hombre que me habia robado ese beso y que no me dejaba dormir.

"Es un placer estar entre ustedes". Levanto la cabeza y su mirada cayo sobre la mia.

Esto debe ser una mala broma. No puede ser que sea él.

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"Que bueno que haz despertado Shuichi". Sobe un poco mis ojos y vi claramente a Suguru-chan. Parece como si hubiera dormido mucho esa noche o como si hubiera dormido muchos dias y hasta semanas.

"Sugu-chan?". Suguru me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y me dio un poco de agua. "Deseas beber agua?". Me sente un poco y tome algo de agua. Me eche nuevamente y me quede feliz acariciando mi almohada. Cuando me sente de un susto y busque a mis hijos con la mirada.

"Donde estan mis hijos, donde estan Kisu y Shion?". Suguru me indico que me volviera a hechar y que pronto me los iba a traer.

"No te preocupes, ahora deben estar comiendo y si deseas ellos van a venir aqui a dormir un rato despues de la comida, si?".

"Que bueno". Sonrei un poco y eso hizo feliz a Sugu-chan. Creo que muy pocas veces me ha visto sonreir desde que...

Cuando abrieron de pronto la puerta y vi a mis pequeños entrar cantando. Kisu estaba cargando a duras penas a Shion. Vi por detras a Maiko jugando con ellos.

"Pa-pa, pa-pa". Me sente y abri los brazos para abrazarlos. Maiko entro y los levanto. Los niños reian y reian. Los abrace y bese todo el momento que estuvieron conmigo.

"Que bueno que estes con animos de jugar con los pequeños Shu-chan, te extrañaban mucho". Shion no me soltaba, eso quiere decir, soledad.

"Voy a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con mis pequeños, ya es hora de ponerme de pie y seguir con mi vida".

Maiko me abrazo y los niños seguian jugando. Suguru trajo algunos juguetes y se quedaron conmigo en mi habitacion.

Pasaron algunas semanas y vi que algunos de mis amigos habian partido. Me decian que era por viajes para ver a la familia y otros que era para ver las tierras ya que nadie ahora las vigilaba.

A algunos les creia a otros no, pero no queria pensar en cosas malas ni pensar en guerras ni peleas absurdas, solo queria pensar en la slaud y seguridad de mis pequeños niños.

Supe que Hiro era novio formal de K-san. Ambos me lo contaron antes que K-san viajara.

"Que bueno que esten juntos". K abrazaba a Hiro y él se veia tan feliz.

"Gracias Shu-chan, realmente me siento feliz, no se que haria sin él".

K acaricio una de sus mejillas diciendo : "pues me extrañarias, no?". Todos reimos.

"Aunque me tendre que ausentar por algunos meses. Sabes bien Shuichi-kun que mis terrenos y varias casas estan por todo Japón y no quiero descuidar las propiedades que tambien seran de mi Hiro-chan". Asenti con la cabeza y me rei cuando vi las mejillas rosadas de Hiro.

"Por que tienes que decir Hiro-chan frente a todos?, eso es entre nosotros K".

K reia junto conmigo. Hiro siempre ha sido muy vergonzoso desde que lo conozco. K es mas abierto y creo que se complementan muy bien. Se ven tremendamente bien juntos.

"Quisiera pedirte Shuichi-kun que cuides de mi Hiro mientras yo no este".

"Claro que si, aunque, no se quien me cuidara". Seguian las carcajadas y seguian los animos alegres por toda la noche. Amigos y mas amigos iban y venian a verme. Varios de ellos ya estan lejos y espero, por Kami-sama, que esten bien.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

"DONDE ESTA K-SAN!".

Estaba buscando a K por todos lados. Le promite a ese cabeza dura de Hiro que iba a cuidar a su novio pero K no siempre se deja cuidar y nunca escucha. Malo, malo, muy malo!

"Señor, lo encontre". Uno de mis soldados lo encontro y lo vi. Estaba muy mal herido y para colmo desmayado.

"Ayudame a llevarlo lejos de aqui, tenemos que salir rapido". Subi al caballo cubriendo a K con mi cuerpo y me aleje con todas mis tropas heridas lejos del campo de batalla. Mis demas legiones estaban cercando al enemigo y se que esto sera a nuestro favor, pero a que costo.

Cuando llegamos al fuerte pusimos a K en una camilla. Unos doctores, casi brujos estaban cuidando de él. Yo no quise entrar, era como ver a un hermano tratando de luchar encontra de la muerte. Ya vi a uno pasar por eso, no quiero ver a otro mas.

"Tatsuha-san". Uno de los doctores salio, llamandome.

"Digame". El doctor me hizo pasar y vi que K estaba todavia sin animos de despertar.

"Su cuerpo resistio los cortes de las espadas, solo que tememos que hayan problemas internos". Solo asenti con la cabeza y sali de la tienda. Los doctores se me habian quedado viendo. No quiero pensar que K va a morir, no creo que sean buenas noticias cuando termine esto.

Me aleje un poco del fuerte y me sente cerca a un arbol. Quisiera que alguien estuviera pensando en mi, no solo una hermana o amigos queridos sino una pareja, una novia o algo que se le parezca. Se que nadie me espera de ese modo, se que nadie me añora que vuelve como Hiro espera por K. Espero que K despierte.

"DESPERTO". Me levante y sali corriendo de entre los arbustos.

Los soldados estaban preocupados por su lider. K era lider de unos 250 hombres y algunos mas dispersos por la region. Estaban muy contentos, no mas que yo. Cuando entre vi que K estaba mirando al techo con una sonrisa de burlon.

"Tienes que...cambiar la decoracion...amigo...que lugar para mas feo". K estaba riendo y haciendo bromas.

"Ni la muerte te quiere K". Ambos nos reimos mientras los doctores lo cocian y lo bendaban.

"ESO DUELE MIERDA!!!". K se levanto por el dolor y se volvio a hechar. "Que clase de medicos son estos, me duele demasiado".

Me recoste en uno de las columnas de tronco de arbol. "No son las manos de tu novio, K".

"Lo extraño, amigo, no sabes cuanto". Los medicos sin hacer ruido ya se habian ido antes de hablar de Hiro.

"El esta bien". Le dije mientras hablabamos.

"Se que lo esta, por eso sigo vivo y luchando". Apague lo que estaba fumando y me sente junto a él.

"Yo nunca me he enamorado". K estaba acomodandose para sentarse y pegarse a un tronco.

"Nunca?". Asenti con la cabeza mientras con un palito hacia dibujos extraños en la tierra.

"Tu si, no?". K movio la cabeza y me sonrio.

"Nunca me habia enamorado. Y gracias a Kami-sama que fue Hiro el indicado. Antes pensaba que la vida era pelear y pelear con una espada en la mano pero no todo es eso. Cuando lo encontre todo mojado por la lluvia y cuando me dijo que la vida no era todo pelear, al principio me moleste mucho con él. Era tratar de cambiar años y años de pensar que la espada era todo en mi vida y yo no queria eso pero algo sucedio en mi que hasta ahora me dura. Nunca habia visto la determinacion en la mirada de alguien y menos tan joven, diciendome que era mejor estar vivo que luchar por alguien que ni le importas. Se que el Shogun es bueno y nos estima y cuenta con nosotros pero hay otros seres que buscan mas y quieren mas".

Le servi algo de agua mientras él me seguia contando.

"Gracias Tatsu".

"De nada, pero sigue, sigue". K tomo algo de agua y siguio.

"Hiro era ese alguien que me pedia que fuese otro. Yo no queria pero el corazon me gano. No cambie al instante, paso algun tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que lo que sentia era profundo. Nunca pense que yo, K, me iba a enamorar de alguien tan perdidamente".

"Pues agradecele a ese alguien porque seguro que debe estar rezando mucho por ti. Esa espada no te dio en la cabeza de milagro".

K rio un poco porque las heridas del pecho le dolian, todo fue reciente.

"Se que él reza por mi mañana, tarde y noche. Eso me lo juro antes de partir".

"Planes de boda?".

"Si hay y buenos. Tan pronto regrese me caso con él". Cogi en vez de agua un poco de sake y hojas verdes y tome un sorbo.

"Felicitaciones amigo. Espero ser invitado a la fiesta".

"Si lo estaras...Tatsu...de eso queria hablarte, bueno, de la ceremonia".

"Mmmh?". Me le quede viendo y el tomo otro poco de agua.

"Se que Hiro piensa igual que yo y seguro me dira que hice lo correcto. No se si esta bien pedirte esto pero...puedes asistir como parte de mi familia?".

Segui viendo a K largo tiempo. K penso que me habia quedado dormido sentado por la falta de sueño, pero no era eso sino que me estaba pidiendo que fuese como un hermano para él.

"Me estas pidiendo que represente a tu familia en la ceremonia de TU boda?".

K movio la cabeza mirandome a los ojos. "Esta mal Tatsu?".

"Piensa bien lo que vas hacer K. No creo que a Hiro le guste que un loco, enfermo y mujeriego como yo sea representante de tu familia en tu boda. Lo digo en serio".

"Espero que aceptes porque no te dejare que te niegues".

Lo mire nuevamente y le sonrei. K entendio sin palabras que acepte el puesto en su ceremonia. Era un halago, un gran halago.

"Bueno, basta de tanto bal bla bla, tengo que salir y ver si todo esta en orden". Antes de salir K me detuvo.

"Se que no debo escribirle pero necesito que sepa que estoy vivo!". Me entrego un pedazo de tela y algo escrito. Algo raro que no entendia.

"Lo mandare hoy en la noche. Bien?". K me agradecio y se volvio a hechar.

"Descansa amigo, mañana te necesitaremos". K hizo un sonido de afirmacion y con eso se durmio.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

Como Tatsuha habia ido a la guerra. Suguru y yo, su tio Tohma ibamos a ver a Yuki. En realidad no lo veiamos, pero si ibamos a dejar ropa limpia y comida a la antigua residencia del Shogun que se encontraba en la parte mas alejada de la ciudadela.

"Suguru, quiero ver a Yuki". Suguru me miraba. "Lo extraño mucho y Mika esta inconsolable, tan deprimida ahora que su dos hermanos estan lejos, uno mas que otro, cree ella".

"Tio, yo tengo acceso a la residencia pero no quise entrar por temor a su enfermedad. Ud. lo sabe".

Se muy bien la enfermedad que padece mi cuñado. Yuki desde que nacio sufrio de terribles dolores de cabeza y a la vez que crecia los dolores se intensificaban. No era normal su comportamiento y menos la relacion con otros. Siempre arisco y muy amargado porque su realcion con otros siempre se limitaba en un hola y un adios. Por temor a dañar a alguien de boca o de manos. Las medicinas no funcionaban hasta que intente algo por mi mismo. Las mezclas de una planta exotica y algo de mis investigaciones junto con otros doctores de la corte dieron el resultado de un brebaje que dejaba a Yuki tranquilo y sin dolores por espacios largos y continuos. Pero la contraindicación era siempre la sobredosis de trabajo y el stress.

"Conozco como la palma de mi mano su enfermedad sobrino querido. He tratado con Yuki en sus peores dias y con los guardias con nosotros no pasara nada". Suguru estaba un poco indeciso pero esta hablando como el hombre mas persuasivo que hay sobre esta tierra y alrededores, nadie me puede ganar en eso. "Entonces, Sugu-chan, vamos?".

Suguru seguia asustado pero se rindio ante mi insistencia. "Esta bien tio, si Ud. lo dice".

Lo que digo es ley!.

Nos acercamos a las grandes puertas de la residencia y dos guardias obstruyeron nuestro paso.

"Fujisaki-san, Ud. es el único que puede pasar, sólo Ud.". Vi que eran ordenes del Shogun pero una carta escrita por él, creo que con eso podria entrar.

"Mi tio Tohma tiene una carta del Shogun con ordenes expresas de cuidar de su sobrino y velar por su seguridad y salud". Es decir, que puedo entrar bruto!!!

Los guradias me dejaron pasar. Suguru abrio la puerta y entramos. Los guardias siempre tratan que todo este limpio y en orden pero no siempre esta como ellos lo dejan.

"Que ha pasado aqui?". Tome una silla destrozada en mis manos y vi algo de sangre. "Sugu-chan, Yuki esta herido!".

Suguru fue a ver si habian mas roturas o algo que pudieran alejar en caso Yuki quisiera atacar o defenderse. "Vamos a ver en su habitacion". Segui a Suguru y por fin llegamos a la habitacion. En realidad, todas las habitaciones de la gran residencia eran de Yuki y él podia descansar en cualquiera de ellas. Cuando entramos no habia nadie.

Nos tomo alrededor de 35 minutos lograr encontrarlo. Cuando lo hicimos lo vimos tirado bajo un arbol totalmente desmayado y con signos de deshidratacion. tenia heridas en las manos y en los hombros. Los labios cuarteados de la sed y la piel roja por estar expuesto al sol por muchas horas. Estaba tan sucio el pobre.

"Tenemos que darle agua y curarle las heridas, bañarlo y ponerlo bajo sombra. Esta hecho un desastre". Le tome el pulso a Yuki. Lo tenia muy bajo y casi podia respirar. Llame a los guardias y ellos me ayudaron a cargarlo y ponerlo en un futon limpio y suave.

"Trae la ropa limpia que trajimos Sugu-chan y agua limpia pero algo tibia, prepara el baño. Ustedes dos, traigan agua y fruta fresca y bendas limpias...las mas delgadas que puedan!". Todos salieron en busca de mis pedidos.

Es la primera vez que veo a Yuki en este estado. Su cuerpo estaba tan alejado de su mente y parecia que uno de los dos queria morir antes que el otro. Eso dejaba ver su piel tan roja y a la vez quemada por el sol. Cuando llegaron empece a trabajar. Suguru me ayudaba a bañarlo, los guardias lo sostenian para que no se deslizara, era muy pesado. Le lave la cabeza, las piernas, todo el cuerpo.

Cuando lo secamos, lo pusimos sobre el futon. Sus cabellos mojados caian sobre su rostro y mientras le daba agua, trataba de abrir los ojos. "Tio, tio!...abrio los ojos".

Vi los ojos ambar de mi querido Yuki. Pero no enfocaban bien, no veian nada.

"Yuki". Lo llame por su nombre, pero no me respondio. Quiso decir algo pero la garganta la tenia tan seca que no podia articular palabra alguna.

Le di agua y tome algunos sorbos luego le di fruta fresca comiendola suavemente. Era ver a un pequeño niño comer su primera comida solida despues de haber sido amamantado.

"No nos escucha tio?". Movi la cabeza afirmando lo que decia Sugu-chan. Mi Yuki, mi querido Yuki estaba en otro mundo pero sabia que nos sentia, sabia de nuestra presencia. Sin querer cogio mi mano fuertemente y la llevo a su rostro.

Fueron unos segundos cuando escuche algo que crei que era imposible volver a oir. "Gome nasai Shu!". Sugu-chan abrio los ojos y se me quedo viendo. No pude contener las lagrimas. Lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, haciendolo sentir que yo era Shuichi, tratando que su cabeza recordara quien era él, que olvidara sus demonios, que volviera con nosotros. Pero se que Yuki no volvera con nosotros. Su enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado esta vez y su conciencia no esta aqui, solo ha quedado un cuerpo vacio que repite lo unico que puede hacer...pedir perdon.

Lo recoste lo mas suave que pude. Lo tape y lo deje descansar. Lo vi demasiado cansado para sedarlo en caso se despierte nervioso. Sugu-chan se quedo conmigo las horas que pasamos junto con él. Las horas vuelan cuando uno esta inmerso en algo que le fascina o en algo que debe hacer.

Yuki es mi deber porque Mika es mi vida y si ella muere de pena por él, tengo que hacer algo para que ella no sufra mas. Tengo que cuidar de él.

"Nunca pense ver asi a Yuki-san, tio". Mire a mi sobrino. Acaricie su cabellos y lo mire a los ojos.

"Imaginate a Yuki la primera vez que lo viste, lo hermoso y fuerte que era. Imaginate cuando Yuki se caso con Shu-chan. Miralo asi y asi sera. Él se recuperara".

Suguru sabia que mis esperanzas estaban flaqueando. Pero era la unica opcion, tener esperanzas...lo que me quedan de ellas.

YSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Durante toda la reunion ese hombre me seguia observando, no despegaba su mirada de mi. Pero que es lo que quiere ese cabeza de paja?.

"Pasa algo Shindo-kun?". Shigure-kun me habia traido algo de tomar mientras mi hermana y sus futuros suegros estaban conversando. "Te noto algo nervioso".

"Je, je, je...no pasa nada Shigure-kun, es que estoy algo somnoliento, me acoste algo tarde ayer". Shigure asintio con la cabeza.

"Si deseas podemos caminar y hacer que se despegue la mente". Fuimos por los jardines, entre las diversas personas, amigos del novio. Me sente sobre una piedra y vi unas flores preciosas.

"Esas fueron las primeras flores que le regale a Maiko, el primer dia que la conoci". Shigure las arranco y las coloco en sus manos. "Son sencillas pero a la vez son tan hermosas y fuertes. Resisten las temperaturas mas fuertes. Son las que siempre me encantaron".

"Que bueno que ames tanto a mi hermana". Shigure tenia las mejillas rojas y miro hacia otro lado.

"Se me nota?". Ambos reimos.

"Se nota a leguas, Shigure-kun". Seguiamos conversando cuando un amigo suyo vino para conversar con él.

"Shigure, puedes venir?, es algo delicado". Me quede algo preocupado pero Shigure se fue con una sonrisa como diciendome que todo estaba bien.

Levante la mirada y vi que el cielo estaba celeste. Las nubes se habian ido y sol quemaba un poco porque la brisa era espectacularmente fresca. Cerre los ojos. Respire aire puro. Que tranquilidad!, pense. Cuanta frescura hay en ese lugar. Siempre voy a venir aqui.

Estire las piernas y me deslice por la piedra hasta caer sobre el cesped. Me quede ahi hechado escuchando el canto de las aves cuando senti que alguien estaba a mi alrededor.

Me sente y lo vi.

Estaba sentado en la piedra, muy cerca de mi. Me le quede mirando como si hubiera visto a Buda bajar del cielo.

"Por que me ves asi?". Tenia en la boca un palito de bambu que lo estaba masticando. Yo tenia los ojos puestos en él, sin sacarselos de encima.

"No me mires asi, me estas molestando".

Molestando?...se supone que él no deberia estar aqui.

"TU!, no deberias estar aqui, esto esta ocupado". Me volvi a recostar donde estaba.

"Este lugar es mi preferido, no quiero mocosos cerca". Me levante de un salto y puse las manos sobre mi cintura y le grite.

"TODOS SON TUYOS, NO?...PUES BIEN, PONLE NOMBRE PARA QUE NADIE SE SIENTE, DUERMA, ORINE O MUERA...YAAAAAAAA!". Él seguia masticando ese palito estupido de bambu. Como me irrita ese hombre!

"No me importa lo que pienses...no quiero que vuelvas a este lugar...no te quiero ver aqui". Se levanto y me dio la espalda, estaba regresando al palacio.

No te voy a dejar escapar tan facilmente.

Corri y lo tome de una de las mangas de su fina yukata negra con marron. Y lo jale tanto como pude que lo hice voltear y que se me quedara viendo.

"ERES UN MALCRIADO, ESTUPIDO, REPULSIVO, HIJO DE PUTA, MALDITO CABEZA DE PAJA, TE ODIOOOOOOOOO". Cuando habia terminado mis gritos y mis saltos histericos vi la frialdad en su ojos.

Sus enemigos se habrian quedado petrificados con esa mirada que helaria a cualquiera aunque estuviera en el desierto mas caluroso. Esa mirada era cortante, me daba miedo y pavor. Sus cabellos no ayudaban mucho y menos la sombra que caia sobre ellos.

No vi como en instantes me cogio de la cintura y me llevo hacia él. Tenia mi rostro frente al suyo y sus ojos no cambiaron de mirarme asi.

"Eres...demasiado...irritable". Sus labios se acercaron. Sus brazos me apretaban y por fin los segundos de agonia terminaron en un seductor y apasionante beso.

Esta vez no pelee ni trate de alejarme. Respondi al beso mientras me perdia en su fuerte figura. Mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos, nunca pense que eran tan suaves, parecian seda. La piel de su cuello era suave pero senti que debajo de esa piel habian musculos fuertes y un calor intenso tanto que deslice mis manos tras su cuello, por su yukata. Alli su piel era aun mas suave y aun mas caliente.

El aire poco a poco se hacia necesario y no podia sostener mas besarlo ni que él me besara. Cuando nos separamos vi en sus ojos, pasion y deseo. Creo que él tambien vio lo mismo porque me levanto en su brazos y me llevo lejos del palacio.

No se cuanto camino conmigo en sus brazos, guiandome hacia el lago, el lugar donde lo encontre. Él se detuvo, me dejo de pie sobre el cesped y se quedo mirando las aguas del lago. Me quede mirando el lago y a la vez su espalda. Nunca lo vi tanto tiempo de espaldas. Despues de unos minutos volteo a verme. No era necesario decir o pedir.

Me acerque a él y nos tomamos de las manos. No sabia lo que estaba haciendo y creo que él tambien no lo sabia. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y nuestras miradas se unieron. Di otro paso mas y le di un beso. Él dejo mis manos caer a cada lado de mi cuerpo y nos dejamos caer sobre el cesped.

Besos y mas besos. Caricias y suspiros. Jamas habia hecho el amor, estaba asustado pero con él se estaba haciendo facil. Sus besos hacian que olvidara todo lo que yo era y su mirada me hipnotizaba tratando que olvidara el tiempo y el lugar y quienes eramos.

Me desvistio con suavidad y me coloco sobre su yukata. Todo su peso lo sentia en mi cuerpo. Era suave y confortable sentirlo sobre mi mientras su aliento tibio rozaba mi cuello. "Ah!", no pude contenerme y deje manifestar las sensaciones que él me hacia sentir.

Sus manos eran como los de un mago, un brujo. Sabia donde tocarme, donde complacerme, donde hacerme estallar de placer y cuando hacermelo sentir. Bocanadas de aire daba mientras él me besaba, me acariciaba con esas manos expertas.

"Dejate...llevar por mi". Esas fueron sus palabras y le hice caso, claro que le hice caso. Coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y vi en sus ojos, hermosos ojos ambar la determinacion de hacerme suyo esa mañana. No dijimos nada, no habian palabras.

Sus labios hicieron un camino hacia mi abdomen, toda una tortura. Abrio ligeramente mis piernas mientras lamia mis muslos. Levanto la mirada como haciendome saber que algo iba hacer. Levante la cabeza y vi que sus labios habian tomado lo que dicen que me hace hombre y con su lengua estaba haciendo algo que no podia soportar. Mis caderas se movian cada vez mas rapido y mi espalda se arqueaba por la calidez y la estrechez de su boca.

"No...puedo...mas!". Cogi la yukata de Yuki entre mis manos mientras deje que todo mi cuerpo explotara en su boca, que mi pecho se expusiera al sol y que mi columna se arqueara tanto como podia. Abri los ojos y solo vi extrellas perderse tras mis parpados cansados de tanto placer. No se cuanto duro bajar del cielo a la tierra cuando por fin vi su cuerpo desnudo frente a mi.

Tenia un cuerpo perfecto tanto que el sol lo iluminaba y lo hacia ver tremendamente escultural. Era un dios, todo un dios. Me beso nuevamente y acaricio mis cabellos. Se levanto colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura, puso sus manos sobre la yukata a la altura de mis caderas y senti algo que hizo que mis ojos se cerraran y mi boca se abriera sin hacer sonido.

En esos momentos me estaba haciendo suyo. Trate de respirar pero no podia. Todo era lento y suave pero era demasiado para mi, demasiadas emociones y ahora esto. Se dio cuenta del color de mis mejillas y mi cabeza tirada hacia un costado. Se acerco a mi oido y dijo : "respira lentamente, suave y profundo...aire...aire fresco...tierno y suave".

Le hice caso y respire lentamente y suave. Mi corazon estaba reduciendo la velocidad y mis mejillas estaban perdiendo el color rojo intenso que tenia porque el calor estaba bajando. Yuki al ver que estaba controlando mi respiracion se movio un poco. Tire mi cabeza hacia atras tratando de no sentir, de no pensar pero él se movia cada vez mas y cada vez mas rapido. Lo tome de los hombros tratando de moverme con él, tratando de tocar algo que él habia tocado antes dentro de mi. Giro un poco la espalda junto con las caderas y dio justo en un punto de placer que me hizo gritar de delirio. Aprete mas las piernas abriendome mas hacia él.

"Yu...ki!". Le dije al oido. Ese nombre le quedaba perfecto, Yuki Uesugi, mi hombre perfecto.

Él levanto la cabeza y me miro. Sus cabellos se movian junto con sus movimientos. Y fue la primera vez que vi su sonrisa, la primera sonrisa llena de alegria y pasion. Me abrazo y se sento llevandome sobre él. Yo tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me tenia entre sus brazos, aun moviendose mas rapido. "Ah!...no...puedo...Yu...ki!".

Cogio mi cabeza por detras y unio sus labios con los mios. Nos besabamos mientras nos moviamos al mismo tiempo. Sentia el calor de mis lagrimas quemarme la piel, el sudo empapar mi cuerpo y su pasion llenar por completo mi espiritu.

Dejo de besarme y me tomo de las manos. Dejo de moverse tan rapido y luego me tomo de las piernas para ponerlas sobre la yukata. Se recosto sobre algo de cesped y me dejo sentado sobre él. Me observaba aun moviendose en mi.

"Hermoso...no me equivoque, eres hermoso". Coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y tomando mis caderas hizo que me moviera sin su ayuda. Mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas para mas. No quise herirlo pero mis manos apretaron su piel, mis piernas sofocaban su cintura y todo mi ser dejo que mil sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo.

Miles de colores y estrellas estaban cruzando mis ojos y mi corazon sintio algo que nunca pense sentir y menos con él. Senti una calidez y un afecto enorme por el hombre que estaba conmigo. Senti sus manos calidas tomarme en sus brazos y hacerme descansar en su pecho. Mi respiracion me indicaba que mi cansancio era extremo pero habia algo extraño en mi.

Mis labios se movian por el aire que buscaba pero sin querer y creo que fue mi corazon que me hizo decir esto : "te...amo". Yuki me coloco sobre la Yukata a su lado y en ese momento abri los ojos. Él estaba muy serio y mirandome como tratando de ver a travez de un cristal, si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No sabes aun lo que es amar a alguien. No hables tan a la ligera". Me acaricio una mejilla y siguio hablando. "Puede ser que lo que sientas no sea amor".

Le tome la mano y lo mire fijamente a los ojos. "Siento esto en mi corazon y no es por lo que acabamos de hacer...siento algo calido en mi y se que es por ti...no estoy mintiendo". Yuki cerro los ojos y coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

"Es muy facil hablar de amor...como tu lo haces...", Yuki cogio una de mis manos y levanto la cabeza y me miro, "...yo tambien te lo puede decir y sin tener nada en el corazon". No sabia que decir a eso. Lo unico que se me ocurrio fue tomarlo del rostro y hacer que me mirara fijamente.

"Di que me amas si no lo sientes Yuki". Yuki abrio la boca ligeramente, estaba formando una palabra, algo como un NO pero no salio ningun sonido, absolutamente nada. Se volvio a recostar sobre mi y no dijimos nada. Acaricie sus cabellos suaves. Senti que estaba relajandose bajo mis caricias. Su respiracion estaba cambiando y poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido.

Estire la mano para tomar mi yukata. Tape a Yuki con ella y me deje llevar por el sueño y por el calor que me brindaba su cuerpo.

CONTINUARÁ :)

SYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYSYS

N/A:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mas reviews please! Esta que quema, como dicen en Prince of Tennis...BURNING!!!!!


End file.
